Atração efêmera
by Ane Nate
Summary: Ikki se encontra em um dilema insoluvel. Ou conta o que sente e magoa muitos que ama, ou fica preso nas proprias emoções machucando a si mesmo, dia após dia. Uma breve continuação da minha outra fic Destino sob uma visão do Ikki. IkkixHyogaxShaka
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **Capítulo 1

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Oi gente, faz tempo né.  
Mais uma fic.  
Eu sei que estou atrasada em outras fics  
Mas não se preocupem que ainda vou conclui-las, por enquanto vamos curtir essa, tá bom?  
É apenas uma ideia que surgiu de repente. Apenas uma breve continuação da minha fic Destino, ela ocorre depois da viajem de férias do Shun e do Hyoga na fic anterior.  
Sim, sim, sim. eu sei. eu amo mesmo o Hyoga.  
Essa fic não vai ser muito longa, será breve e terá apenas a visão do Ikki com relação a tudo.  
E não se preocupe quem não gosta do casal IkkixHyoga, afinal não será propriamente um romance entre os dois, mas sim um... Ah, vocês vão ver.  
Espero que gostem.

Acho que estou apaixonado.

Essa seria uma declaração bastante animadora se o sentimento fosse destinado ao meu atual namorado.

E o problema não termina aí. O pior de tudo é que acho que estou apaixonado pelo meu cunhado.

Eu sei, eu sei. Isso é ultrajante, mas por mais que eu tente não consigo me livrar desse sentimento.

Acho que parte dessa confusão foi desencadeada por minhas constantes brigas com meu namorado, o que me levou a pensar seriamente se nosso relacionamento estava realmente dando certo.

Shaka é controlador demais, ciumento e muito grudento.

Nossa ultima briga foi exatamente por causa de um desses defeitos. Aparentemente é uma tremenda afronta olhar pro crachá da garçonete. Acho que ele realmente acreditou que eu estava olhando pro exagerado decote dela, mas isso não vem ao caso. O importante é que depois de mais uma discursão infrutífera nós resolvemos dar um tempo.

E é aí que começa meu dilema, pois nós dividimos o apartamento e não daria certo pausar um relacionamento e continuar a olhar frequentemente pra ele, dia após dia. Então resolvi me retirar enquanto ainda podia andar.

Quis ir pra um hotel, mas infelizmente eu tenho a terrível mania de falar sempre abertamente com meu irmão, meu confidente, então estando a par de minha vida por completo ele se recusou a deixar que eu afogasse as mágoas em várias garrafas de uísque num quarto de hotel por dias a fim e me afundando cada vez mais em uma decadente depressão.

Não entendo essa cisma dele com meus hábitos autodestrutivos, afinal só porque eu repito esses maus hábitos milhares de vezes que eu farei isso de novo.

Enfim, não tive escolha a não ser aceitar sua ordem de morar com ele, e ele sabe ser persuasivo.

E é aí que o que não deveria acontecer aconteceu, ficar debaixo do mesmo teto que meu cunhado não ajudou em nada minha difícil tarefa de não notá-lo.

Hyoga tem exatamente tudo que me atrai. Não é de agora que percebo isso, é claro que eu o notei há muito mais tempo, mas é claro que sempre contive esse sentimento, afinal eu sabia que meu irmão arrastava um caminhão pelo pato há muito mais tempo que ele próprio.

Procurei esquecer essa cobiça quando comecei a sair com o Shaka.

Confesso que ignorei e contive minha incrível atração pelo pato mais tempo do que devia, afinal, mesmo antes eu já previa que aquele garoto magrela de quinze anos, metido e quieto iria se tornar um belo homem cedo ou tarde, pois afinal ele já era isso desde sempre, apesar de minha constante implicância com ele pra lhe fazer pensar o contrario.

Esse é um detalhe de nosso relacionamento, sempre nos provocamos, embora ele o faça de forma inocente como se fossemos irmãos, minha vontade é que essas provocações fossem mais pra um teor sexual.

De uma forma estranha nós somos parecidos, sempre notei isso. Somos opostos parecidos. Estranho, eu sei. Opostos na aparência, na energia cósmica e na personalidade, mas sinto que somos parecidos psicologicamente, e afinal não é isso que importa?

No entanto esse pato sequer tem olhos pra mim, nunca teve. Meu irmão teve uma tremenda sorte de conquista-lo, embora eu tenha visto de perto o trabalho que foi.

Meu irmão Shun é louco por ele desde... sei lá, sempre.

Esse pato é hoje um pai de família, foi casado e até tem um filho, adoro aquele garoto. Percebo ainda o quanto ele amava... ama a falecida esposa. Shun foi essencial pra fazê-lo superar essa perda, e isso é algo que eu não seria capaz de realizar, já que eu mesmo não consigo resolver meus problemas sentimentais.

Não que o pato ainda sofra por ela, pois hoje posso enxergar perfeitamente, ele ama meu irmão. Profundamente. Ou seja, ele realmente não tem olhos pra mim.

Por ter tanta responsabilidade fica mais que obvio que ele seja super-maduro e autossuficiente pra comandar uma família. E é aí que eu me encaixo, pois também faço parte dela.

Estou com minha única mala na sala da casa deles. Shun insistiu que contou pro pato que eu passaria uns tempos por aqui, mas ainda tenho minhas duvidas quanto a essa afirmação do meu irmão, afinal ele sempre fica inquieto e coça atrás da orelha quando mente... do jeito que está fazendo agora.

─Você pode ficar no quarto de hospedes o tempo que quiser nii-san. – Shun diz animado, sei que ele realmente gosta de me ter por perto.

─Tio vai ficar aqui co a gente, chichi? – o filho do Hyoga, o Miguel, pergunta com aquela fina voz infantil.

─Vai sim querido. – Shun diz sorrindo ternamente pro garoto, sempre tive certeza que Shun seria um bom pai, e vejam só agora, ele é mesmo.

─Vamu bincar muito tio? – o garoto diz sorridente pra mim, exibindo seus pequenos dentes brancos.

─Claro, quando você quiser. – digo afagando seus lindos cabelos dourados, como os do pato. ─Tem certeza que contou pro pato que vou ficar aqui? – novamente pergunto desconfiado pro meu irmão.

─Bom... – ele protela, não sei por que ainda acredito.

─Tadaima. – ouvimos sua voz da entrada.

Por medida do destino, ou qualquer baboseira que queiram pensar aquele pato chegou naquele exato momento, como foi que não ouvimos seu carro chegando?

Meu coração disparou, fazia um mês que eles tinham voltado de uma viajem de férias pelo ocidente, de modo que só meu irmão tinha ido me visitar desde a volta. Logo, já tinha um mês praticamente que eu não via o pato.

─Okaeri nasai. – Shun disse animado.

─Papaa. – Miguel também diz animado indo de encontro ao pai.

Não demorou muito o pato apareceu na sala com o filho no colo.

Como eu lembrava. Meu irmão tem muita sorte, esse pato desgraçado é lindo.

─Oi frango. – ele diz sério quando me vê. Não que ele não goste de mim, mas afinal ele deve estar cansado de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, sei bem como é isso.

─Oi pato. – digo sorrindo.

─Hyoga, vem cá. – Shun rapidamente o chama.

E mesmo sem entender o pato coloca o filho no sofá e seguem pra cozinha, sabia que o Shun estava escondendo dele minha estadia aqui.

Após um tempo fui sorrateiramente até a porta da cozinha pra poder ouvir a conversa.

Pela brecha da porta vi o pato olhando serio pro Shun que tentava convencê-lo.

─E ele está bem? – o ouço perguntar.

─Está um pouco deprimido, embora ele custe a admitir, sabe como ele é. – meu irmão comenta. Será que o pato sabe mesmo?

Vejo a expressão do pato, pensativo. Adoro vê-lo tão sério.

─Tudo bem, sem problemas. – ele diz por fim.

─Obrigado Hyoga. – meloso como sempre meu irmão se joga nos braços dele lhe agradando com um beijo caloroso.

Sei que não devia me sentir assim com algo que nunca me pertenceu, mas ver o pato tão solícito ao carinho alheio me dava náuseas, ou será o ciúme crescendo dentro de mim?

─Tá fazendo o quê tio? – droga! Nem tinha notado que eu tinha um mini Hyoga no meu pé me olhando curiosamente.

─Errr... nada. – digo baixo e me afastei rapidamente da porta quando ouvi que eles já estavam voltando pra sala.

Com um pulo quase olímpico eu me voltei pro sofá como se nunca tivesse levantado dali e aguardava pacientemente a volta dos dois que não demoraram a aparecer sem qualquer suspeita na face.

─Que bom que vai passar um tempo conosco Ikki. – o pato diz sorrindo. Sua voz muda. Ele soa tão… morno, sedutor até. Minha respiração entala, e eu ruborizo, aposto que esse é um dos muitos sorrisos que meu irmão ama nele, pois afinal, eu mesmo estou derretido por esse simples sorriso.

─Vou dar a graça da minha presença pra você por um tempo pato. – consigo finalmente dizer depois de alguns segundos, consigo até sorrir sarcasticamente e ele retribui a afronta é claro.

─Como se você tivesse alguma graça. - ele diz irônico.

─Aff. Já vão começar? - Shun diz aborrecido, não sei por que ele sempre acha que vamos acabar de fato nos socos e pontapés, afinal deixamos de ser crianças briguentas faz tempo. É assim que segue nossa comunicação.

─O que tem pro jantar? - o pato pergunta pra romper logo a possível discursão.

─ Yakiniko. - Shun diz sorrindo. Ele sempre faz minha comida preferida quando estou triste.

─Hum. Parece bom... - diz já seguindo pra subir pro seu quarto. ─Mai chegou? - essa é uma protegida dele, uma das coisas que adoro nele é esse senso de proteção.

─Ainda não. Daqui a pouco, eu acho.

─Ah. Bom, vou tomar um banho e deitar um pouco.

─Tá bom. Daqui a pouco o jantar fica pronto.

─Tá. - ele diz e segue. ─Ah, fique a vontade frango. - diz antes de sumir de vista.

Shun me olha sorrindo animado.

─Viu, ele não se importou.

Meia hora depois que acomodei minhas coisas no quarto de hospedes o jantar ficou pronto.

─Chama lá o Hyoga pra mim Ikki. Aposto que ele acabou dormindo de novo. ─Shun diz enquanto coloca os pratos na mesa.

─Ok.

Subi pro seu quarto. A porta estava entreaberta. Sequer lembrei-me de bater, é claro que desejava vê-lo nu, mas não foi dessa vez, pois ele estava bem vestido comportadamente e estava em um sono profundo. Adorável.

Me aproximei, sem realmente ter a intenção de acorda-lo, estava adorável demais pra tentar algo tão desumano. Realmente parecia cansado.

Seus cabelos ainda úmidos se espalhavam pelo travesseiro, estava com uma simples bermuda folgada e uma camiseta, tão simples, mas ainda conseguia me hipnotizar. A boca pequena e avermelhada em contraste com sua pele alva me dava uma tremenda vontade de acorda-lo com um beijo sôfrego. Culpa dele por se exibir dessa forma.

Minhas pernas se movem sem meu consentimento, estou quase o tocando. Perto. Dolorosamente perto.

─Nossa, ele dormiu mesmo. - me assusto com a voz repentina do Shun atrás de mim. Às vezes eu acho que ele evapora e reaparece do nada.

Mesmo sem ter feito nada eu me sinto como se tivesse sido pego no ato.

Olho ao meu redor, pensando em uma rota de fuga, não, aqui só tem uma porta e uma janela. Maldição! Tente ficar frio Ikki!

─Hyoga. Hyoga querido. Acorde. Vamos. - Shun diz enquanto acaricia o rosto do pato. Coisa que eu queria estar fazendo também.

─Hum.

─O jantar tá pronto.

O desgraçado consegue ser mais lindo ainda quando acorda.

Suspira e enfim abre os olhos.

─Tô sem fome.

─Por favor, Hyoga, você precisa comer um pouco. Vamos, levante. - Shun o adula.

Shaka poucas vezes fez isso comigo. Talvez por que minha teimosia frequente já o tenha feito desistir.

─É sério Shun, estou cansado demais. - ele diz suspirando e quase virando de lado, mas o Shun não deixou.

─Vai fazer essa desfeita pro Ikki? Vamos jantar como uma família hoje, todos reunidos.

─Ele não se importa. - diz bocejando.

─Se importa sim, né nii-san? - tinha mesmo que me colocar no meio né Shun.

O pato finalmente reparou que eu estava ali.

─Desculpe Ikki. - diz logo se levantando. ─Vamos então. - diz bocejando. Fiquei com pena. Parecia exausto, as vezes Shun consegue ser tão insensível.

Sentamos a mesa, a Mayuri já estava conosco, e mesmo o Shun tentando frequentemente puxar assunto e participação de todos o pato ainda continuava distante e sonolento, mal tocara na comida, não pera, ele não tocou mesmo.

─... não acha Hyoga? - Shun diz animado com algo que nem eu que estou acordado prestei atenção.

─Hum?

─Tá dormindo na mesa de novo Hyoga? - Shun o repreende.

─Estou meditando.

─Sei.

─Não estranhe senhor Ikki, é sempre assim. - Mayuri diz rindo pra mim que observava a cena quieto.

─Semana passada o Hyoga dormiu praticamente em cima da sopa. - Shun diz e todos riem, menos o pato que ainda sonhava com a própria cama.

─Bom, já que estou chamando atenção demais então vou deixa-los pra conversarem algo mais interessante. - o pato diz ainda bocejando e já se levantando com o prato intocado.

─Você nem comeu nada. - Shun resmunga.

─Amanhã eu tomo um café reforçado, tá bom assim? - diz dando um beijo carinhoso em Shun, na testa é claro. Mais um beijo nos demais e pra mim apenas um frio boa noite e seguiu pro quarto.

Infelizmente o jeito foi seguir a noite sem ele.  
...

A diferença de não estar voltando pra minha própria casa depois de um dia inteiro de trabalho me afetava de forma estranha. Já tinham duas semanas que eu morava naquela casa e ainda me sentia totalmente deslocado. Não é bem pelo fato de estar morando na casa do meu irmão, mas sim pelas pessoas diferentes que aguardavam meu retorno.

O pato não é claro, ele chega do trabalho depois de mim. Era o que eu pensava até encontra-lo em casa naquele dia.

Assim que cheguei a sua casa avistei seu Honda CR-V estacionado na garagem. Estranhei em não avistar o carro do Shun ali também, mas tudo bem, ao menos eu tenho espaço onde colocar meu carro ao invés de larga-lo na calçada.  
Segui pelo corredor que se estendia depois da garagem, o som de vozes através da casa se fazia presente cada vez mais alto conforme eu me aproximava, cheguei aos fundos até chegar ao deque onde um grupo de pessoas de boa aparência estava reunido montando – imaginem só o que? – um quebra-cabeça. Hyoga, com seus cabelos loiros como sempre reluzindo, meu irmão animado e com expressões coradas, sentado em um banco comprido ao lado do loiro, com seu ombro magro e delicado encostadinho no pato, Mayuri com seus longos cabelos ruivos e sardas bem colocadas e o pequeno Miguel, pulando sorridente em ter a família, ou mais precisamente o pai, participando de uma atividade tão corriqueira.

Um coro de saudações e sorrisos que pareciam flashes se estendeu pra mim, e fui arrastado para um mar de braços acolhedores, a fim de ser beijado por todos, uma família cordial essa, tenho que admitir.

E quanto Hyoga, no meio dessa cena? Demostrava o maior interesse e parecia profundamente concentrado no canto inferior esquerdo do quebra-cabeça. Totalmente indiferente a mim.

Muitas vezes ele exibia um jeito caladão e misterioso, não muito diferente de tempos atrás.

─E então?... – sorri, um pouco tenso, para os rostos reunidos.

Hyoga ergueu os olhos do quebra-cabeça e me deu uma encarada intensa com seus olhos azuis. Meu Deus. Engoli o seco, com força. Na mesma hora, desejei que o Shun e os demais desaparecessem do mundo, para eu poder curtir algum tempo sozinho com Hyoga. Será que seria descortês pedir a eles para darem o fora?

Eu sei, eu sei. Mesmo que fossem todos embora, ainda assim eu não teria a mínima chance com esse pato.

─Quer beber alguma coisa? – perguntou ele, sustentado o olhar.

Fiz sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, em silencio.

Torci para ele se levantar, para eu poder segui-lo até a cozinha e poder como sempre provoca-lo com insinuações que pra mim eram mais do que brincadeiras, mas infelizmente pra ele não passavam de baboseiras infantis.

─Podem deixar que eu pego as bebidas – ofereceu Mayuri.

Engolindo um uivo de frustração, espiei-a descer adejando pelos degraus até a cozinha, onde a bebida morava. Aquela menina tinha por volta de uns vinte anos e não aparentava ter mais que quinze.

─Quer comer alguma coisa, Ikki? – perguntou Shun. ─O jantar fica pronto daqui a pouco, mas se você quiser fazer uma boquinha antes na geladeira, fique a vontade.  
Meu estomago se apertou com força: não havia jeito de ele deixar nada entrar.

─Eu já comi. – na verdade, não tinha comido. Não tinha conseguido empurrar para dentro do estomago nem um café desde cedo. Minhas angustias emocionais afetavam não só minha mente, mas também meu corpo.

─Tem certeza? – Shun me lançou um olhar de cima a baixo, sei bem que ele não vai deixar por isso, como sempre vai me obrigar a comer. ─Você parece abatido. – disse preocupado.

Talvez houvesse razão pra eu estar abatido, e ele sabe muito bem disso. Não fazia uma refeição adequada desde... Bem, já tinha algum tempo. Na verdade, nem conseguia lembrar quando... Mesmo quando eu ainda estava junto do Shaka, mas nosso relacionamento já estava em declínio há tempos, então não é de se admirar que fizesse algum tempo que não jantávamos a mesma mesa como bons companheiros. E meu corpo parecia ter parado de notificar minha mente de que precisava de comida. Ou então minha mente estava tão cheia de preocupações que não conseguia lidar direito com as informações. Quando a mensagem finalmente chegava ao destino, eu já não era mais capaz de fazer qualquer coisa remotamente complicada para aplacar a fome, como despejar leite em cima de cereais, por exemplo. Até comer pipoca, como eu havia tentado em muitas noites anteriores. É claro que desde que vim morar aqui o Shun tem me obrigado a comer, mas digamos que eu disfarço bem, então sempre consigo driblar suas insistentes propostas pra me alimentar, ou enrolo tanto em conversas sem sentido que ele acaba nem notando que eu não estou comendo.

─Tio! – disse Miguel animado. ─É hora de bincar! – ele exibiu dois carrinhos de corrida colocando-os no chão e aguardando pra que eu também me sentasse ali.

─Veja, chegou a bebida! – exclamou Shun, e sussurrou pra Mayuri: ─Anda, entregue logo o copo, não vê que ele está estressado?

─Não estou estressado. – resmunguei enquanto May me estendia o copo.

Ela me entregou uma lata de refrigerante coca bem gelada e um copo com gelo.

─Obrigado, pequena. – digo me servindo da bebida e recebo um olhar solicito dela. Talvez tenha aprendido os hábitos exagerados de gentileza do restante da família.

─Prefere coca zero? – ela perguntou.

Meu Deus, eles eram realmente como perfeitos anfitriões, até mesmo uma figura excêntrica e etérea como Mayuri. Eles sempre tinham coca zero na geladeira especialmente pra mim, pois nenhum deles bebia.

─Não, obrigado, essa já está ótima.

Tomei um pequeno gole da coca com gelo e depois me sentei no chão maciço de azulejos a fim de pegar um dos carrinhos e começar a brincar com o Miguel.  
Seus dedinhos guiavam o pequeno automóvel em pistas imaginarias e com o frequente efeito sonoro de motor de carro.

─Teve um dia ruim? – Shun perguntou, solidário e simpático.

─Você não faz nem ideia. – desabafo.

Ser engenheiro não é fácil, ainda mais quando se é chefe de setor.

Shun desistiu de perguntar, sabe que não vou falar mais do que já falei.

Continuei brincando com o Miguel de batidas de carro, bebi minha coca e espiei a família montando o quebra-cabeça, desejando que todos – menos Hyoga, é claro – dessem o fora dali. Será que não podíamos, pelo menos, ir lá pra dentro e ligar a TV? Sempre vivi com a teoria de que "do lado de fora" de casa era um tédio sem fim. Mesmo no auge do verão, nunca entendi exatamente o porquê da existência de jardins, especialmente porque o fio da TV não se estendia até o lado de fora da casa. E o aparelho de televisão sempre fora muito importante pra mim, mesmo quando eu não lhe dava atenção. Como será que essa família conseguia aguentar toda aquela conversa tranquila? Talvez fosse a cisma do pato com a teoria que assistir televisão demais queimava os neurônios.

Talvez o problema não fosse com eles, percebi. Talvez o problema fosse eu mesmo. Minha habilidade para conversar com outras pessoas parecia estar se esvaindo de mim, como o ar escapando de um balão velho. Eu estava pior agora do que a uma hora antes.

Fui interrompido de meus devaneios com o apito de uma panela elétrica vindo da cozinha.

─Ah, o jantar já está pronto. – Shun anunciou e todos se ergueram de seus lugares pra desfrutar da refeição pontual.

Essa questão de pontualidade é precisamente calculada, Shun me contou a algum tempo que Hyoga é obcecado pelos horários da casa. Hora de comer é hora de comer. Hora de assistir TV é controlada. E hora de dormir é sagrada. Acho que eu acabaria enlouquecendo com aquilo.

Para minha surpresa, eu me senti farto dos Yukida, pelo menos naquele momento. Estava cheio daquela família, revoltado com sua aparência impecável, sua graça, suas maneiras finas, seus jogos de tabuleiro, suas pausas amistosas de descontração em família. Na verdade eu queria ficar sozinho com Hyoga, mas isso não iria acontecer, e eu não consegui reunir nem mesmo a energia pra me sentir chateado com a situação; aquilo não era culpa dele. Hyoga tinha um filho, ou praticamente dois, já que Mayuri era sua protegida, um emprego que tomava muito do seu tempo, já disse que ele é médico? E meu irmão, pra quem ele só tinha olhos.

Ele não fazia ideia do dia que eu tinha enfrentado. Ou da semana, na verdade. Quanto menos dos meus sentimentos por ele. Que alias eu pretendia levar pro tumulo comigo.  
Suspirei e me levantei também, em caso de duvida, siga a multidão.

Antes de adentrar com os demais percebi que Hyoga permanecia no mesmo lugar me observando.

─Você está bem? – ele começava a parecer preocupado. Sua voz é baixa, e ele está olhando para mim, olhos azuis muito concentrados. Eu ruborizo ainda mais intensamente. Por que diabos ele tem este efeito sobre mim?

─Estou ótimo. – eu não podia tratar de meus assuntos amorosos tão abertamente, especialmente com ele.

─Quer descansar logo? Eu falo com o Shun. – ele propôs. Idiota, como ousa se mostrar tão preocupado comigo em alguns momentos e em outros age com completo desinteresse.

─Não tem problema, é melhor comer alguma coisa de uma vez. – digo suspirando.

Eu deveria parar com isso. Não havia forma de esperar pegar Hyoga sozinho e ter a chance de tirar as roupas do seu belo corpo.

─Tudo bem então. – ele disse por fim me direcionando pela primeira vez naquele dia um sorriso, mesmo que fosse só a sombra de um.

Tocou gentilmente em meu ombro num gesto de amizade e seguiu pra dentro com os demais.

Depressão. É isso que estou sentindo.

Como posso estar atraído por meu amigo de infância e companheiro do meu irmão?

Isso não vai acabar bem...

─Não trabalhou hoje pato? – pergunto quando já estamos todos sentados a mesa jantando calmamente.

─Saí mais cedo, tenho horas extras. – ele comenta.

─Eles abusam demais de você Hyoga. – Shun comenta aborrecido, conheço bem a historia, já que o Shun sempre faz questão de me contar tudo.

─Sou cirurgião chefe, Shun. O que queria? Tenho responsabilidades importantes, ora. – era raro ver o pato responder a qualquer coisa pro meu irmão, sempre impassível e aturando tudo calado, já presenciei isso diversas vezes, não sei como ele aguenta. Mas digamos que o pato sempre foi famoso por sua permissividade.

─Até demais. – Shun resmunga.

Às vezes esqueço que eles realmente são um casal, com seus problemas e tudo mais.

─Como foi o dia? – Hyoga logo muda de assunto pra tirar a atenção de cima dele.

─Bem comum, tive uma reunião com o Ichiro hoje e...

─Ichiro. – Hyoga resmunga. Estou ciente também da pouca simpatia que o pato tem pelo assistente do meu irmão. Alguma coisa relacionada a ciúmes, eu acho.

─Na verdade ele veio me ver também, Hyoga. – Mai comenta.

─Hum. Sei. – diz desconfiado. ─Já te falei pra ficar esperta com esse rapaz. – ele avisa sua filha adotiva.

─Até quando essa implicância vai durar Hyoga? – Shun pergunta indiferente.

─Provavelmente pra sempre.

─Temia que dissesse isso. – Shun diz aos suspiros.

─Alguma novidade sobre o filme? – o pato pergunta. Meu irmão é um escritor de sucesso, tanto que um de seus best-sellers vai virar um filme.

─Só alguns problemas com o elenco, tenho que ir ao estúdio amanhã pra uma reunião com o diretor e a Misaki. E por falar nela, ela mandou um abraço pra vocês dois. – diz olhando pra mim e pro pato.

─Mande um pra ela também. – dissemos juntos e nos olhamos e ele sorri, minimamente.

─O que houve com seu carro Shun? Não o vi na entrada. – comento quando me lembro desse detalhe. Queria puxar um assunto novo pra conversa também.

─Emprestei pro Ichiro, ele vai precisar muito essa semana, muitos assuntos burocráticos pra resolver. – ele comenta e percebo o olhar indiferente do pato pro comentário.

─E ele não pode andar? – diz irônico.

─Poder pode, mas não a quantidade de quilômetros que provavelmente ele vai percorrer por dia. – Shun comenta.

─E como você vai ao estúdio amanhã então?

─Pra isso que eu tenho você.

─É mesmo? Pensei que fosse pra outras coisas. – acho que ele não pretendia dar o teor sexual que tinha surgido.

É claro que a primeira a tossir foi a Mayuri, afinal era uma das que podia entender a insinuação e a mais inocente que não deveria interpretar. Pois afinal o Miguel não tinha idade suficiente sequer pra entender a conversa sobre carros quanto menos sobre sexo.

─Desculpe Mai. – ele diz sem jeito.

A garota ainda vermelha só se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

Shun parecia menos constrangido, pois só fez rir da insinuação. Hyoga sorri deslumbrante também enquanto encara Shun, desprotegido, natural, exibindo todos os seus dentes, um sorriso glorioso. Maldito. Como ousa!?  
Pra mim é o mínimo, mas pro Shun é tudo, sempre é tudo.

─A que horas é a reunião? – o pato pergunta.

─Cedo, na hora que você sai já está bom. – Shun diz.

─Eu posso te levar também. – digo de imediato. Porque fiz isso? ─Amanhã só vou resolver alguns problemas na empresa, mas vou mais tarde, o restante do dia vou estar de folga.

─Pode ser. Mais tarde vamos a casa da Misaki pegar uns papeis. – ele anuncia.

─Ela não trabalha a essa hora do dia? – Hyoga faz a pergunta que eu pretendia fazer.

─Em todas as horas.

─Não estou a fim de arrombar a casa de ninguém. – digo. Algumas vezes estava. É ilegal, mas o que seria a vida sem um pouco de terror provocado por uma bela descarga de adrenalina?

─Não se preocupe com isso, eu tenho a chave.

Suspirei lamentando, já tinha me animado com a ideia de arrombar uma porta com grampos.

─Amanhã você vai ter algum horário de folga também Hyoga? - Mayuri pergunta.

─Não, vou trabalhar até tarde, provavelmente até as 22:00h.

─Tão tarde assim? - Shun logo protesta.

─Uma nova equipe de apoio de emergência está em fase de experiência, tenho que supervisiona-los por algumas semanas.

Shun suspira consternado. Entendo seu lamento, se eu fosse casado com o pato também iria querer ter ele sempre por perto.

─Não se preocupe que terei o final de semana de folga. - ele logo corrige. ─Porque perguntou May?

─É que eu preciso da sua ajuda Hyoga.

─Em quê?

─Uma disciplina.

─Hum. Tudo bem. Podemos estudar um pouco hoje e amanhã continuamos.

─Legal!

─Estudar? - pergunto.

─Hyoga é meu tutor. - May relembra, tinha me esquecido que ajuda-la nos estudos também era uma função do pato.

─Já que vai ficar em casa no final de semana podemos aproveitar e montar o playground do Miguel no jardim que você tá adiando há dias. - Shun sugere.

─Pode ser. – diz indiferente.

─Ótimo! Todos já estamos compromissados pro fim de semana. – Shun diz convicto empurrando todos pro mesmo barco.

─Eu também? – Mai resmunga.

─Todos. – Shun volta a afirmar e me dá uma encarada caso eu não tenha entendido aquela indireta.

O que me resta é suspirar e aceitar. E hoje ainda é quarta-feira.  
...

Ainda são meia noite e meia e a casa toda já está no terceiro sono. Definitivamente qual o problema dessa família?

É claro que algumas vezes ouço sons diferentes vindo do quarto do pato com meu irmão, aparentemente a vida sexual deles é bem ativa, mas eles são sempre tão silenciosos que mal posso distinguir se realmente estão fazendo. No entanto a ideia de imaginar já me causa um desconforto, será que muito ultrajante ter tara em ouvir meu irmão trepando? Admito, não é bem com ele que eu fantasio, mas sim com seu companheiro. Droga! Lá vou eu de novo.

Ouço frequentemente os ruídos da madrugada: alguém se mexendo na cama. Um carro freando na rua. Uma cigarra azucrinando lá fora e o som frequente dos ar condicionados.

O pato precisa de uma boa terapia pra controlar esse calor todo dele, não passa dos vinte graus e o infeliz já começa a derreter.

Estou desde as dez me mexendo na cama sem conseguir ferrar no sono. Não tem jeito!

Me levanto e desço pra cozinha. Nem acendo as luzes com o receio que possa importunar alguém do andar de cima.  
Agora que a fome finalmente aparece decido procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Não me faço de rogado, se o Shun disse que posso me sentir em casa então farei isso, vasculho a geladeira e os armários como se morasse ali a longa data.

Procuro insistentemente por algo que tire minha sobriedade e me faça esquecer, mesmo que fosse por um curto período, o imbecil do Shaka e minha atual obsessão pelo pato.

Infelizmente não acho nada na geladeira, porem após uma longa e incansável busca eu finalmente encontro uma garrafa de vodca no fundo de um armário, muito bem escondido, dividindo espaço com dezenas de latas de calda e mais duzentas barras de chocolate – Shun parecia estar fazendo um estoque para o apocalipse.

O curioso era a forma como a garrafa estava escondida, provavelmente da Mayuri. Acho que o pato pensa que vai manter a garota em um estado de congelamento de maturidade, ele não sabe que logo, logo ela vai estar enchendo a cara com o namorado ou amigas de sua idade? Como se nunca tivesse conhecido a 'senhora juízo' de perto.

Odeio bebida quente. Busco algum gelo no freezer, mas vodca é uma bebida forte, então tenho que deixar o gelo descansando no copo por uns minutos.

Enquanto isso observo a estrutura daquela cozinha, os moveis bem distribuídos e planejados. Confesso que dediquei um carinho especial quando projetei aquela casa, ah é, fui eu.

Uma amiga de trabalho me pediu pra fazer esse trabalho especial pra ela, pois tinha pouco tempo pra que ela mesmo o fizesse. Por alguma razão, não sei bem explicar qual, eu me dediquei bastante naquele trabalho, alguma coisa me dizia que eu ainda viveria ali, e vejam só o acaso. Estou aqui.  
Seria coincidência meu irmão ter comprado exatamente essa casa? E logo com ele, com o pato?

Vamos lá: Alexei Hyoga. A primeira vez que o reencontrei foi na reunião de cavaleiros na mansão da Saori, cerca de uns cinco meses atrás. Shun sequer tinha aparecido naquele dia. Eu já tinha tido mais uma briga com o Shaka.

Estava enchendo a cara no bar quando eu o vi.

Chegando com – imaginem só? – um garoto. Seu filho. Esse foi o primeiro passo pra imaginar que jamais iria querer nada com o pato. Foi uma grande surpresa (categoria: muito desagradável) descobrir que ele tinha um filho. Ele não parecia se encaixar nesse papel. Muito pelo contrario.

Depois de anos sem vê-lo é claro que fiquei surpreso com a forma que o tempo o tinha modificado. Ele sempre foi atraente, mas agora, transmitia um ar não só beleza, mas também maturidade.

Porém, por incrível que pareça, eu não estava muito interessado, porque preferia descansar meu estresse do trabalho e do Shaka em uma boa dose de uísque ao invés de me dar ao trabalho de cumprimenta-lo.

Após algumas horas em conversas sem fim e chamando atenção que aparentemente ele odiava, ele conseguiu se afastar dos demais e vir me cumprimentar. Pela forma que me escondi acho que realmente foi difícil me notar naquele mar de depressão.

─Oi frango. – ele me cumprimentou sorrindo e apenas me dei ao trabalho de dizer um 'oi' seguido do apelido que escolhi especialmente pra ele.

─Oi pato. – acho que éramos os únicos a usa-los. Já que ninguém mais nos chamava assim. Não sei se por respeito ou por medo.

Começamos a conversar, não perguntei diretamente, mas supus que ele era medico, não sei por que, mas algumas características são peculiares dessa profissão. Já que ele não me perguntou então também eu não lhe disse minha profissão.

Suas perguntas seguiam como qualquer pessoa educada e sem interesse perguntaria. A primeira delas era como andava meu irmão, e sem entrar em detalhes eu só lhe disse que o Shun andava tão bem quanto nós dois, é claro que mesmo insatisfeito com minha objetividade ele não perguntou mais nada a respeito.

─Não quer beber? – perguntei indiferente quando percebi que ele não tomara sequer um gole de álcool. Será que seu senso de responsabilidade é tão apurado assim?

─Estou bem, obrigado. – o que isso quer dizer? Bem com o que? Bem em não beber? Que maluco!

Dei uma boa olhada nele. Estava com aquele terrível desbotado de alguém que nunca se bronzeia. É claro que aquilo caia muito bem com os olhos tão azulados que ele tinha, mas não entrei em detalhes, é claro.

Pude notar a quilômetros a dor latente que ele carregava, mas se tem uma coisa que eu odeio é que coloquem minha dor em molduras pra que todos possam ver, então não achei justo colocar a dele a mostra e decidi não demostrar nenhum interesse em seu drástico desfecho de casamento. Ou seja, sua viúves.

─Então me conte – pedi a ele ─, a quanto tempo você não sai no sol?

Ele deve ter notado que seu tom de pele estava pra lá de pálido, parecia abatido. Bom, isso era obvio. Afinal ouvi o tagarela do Millo fofocando a vida do pato de longe.  
Depois de um tempo ele respondeu.

─Faz um tempo que não saio pra andar no sol à toa. – aquilo soou mais como uma acusação.

─Não está ensolarado durante o dia?

─Eu estava trabalhando. – replicou.

Ficamos num silencio tedioso até eu não aguentar.

─Você se parece um pouco com os homens do... Médicos sem Fronteiras.

Ele não demostrou nem sequer uma ínfima partícula de interesse por essa informação, mas fui em frente do mesmo jeito:

─Você sabe o que quero dizer: gente viciada em adrenalina, que se sentiria muito mais feliz numa tenda improvisada, no front de uma zona de guerra, amputando membros à luz de um lampião especial contra tempestades, em vez de morar num bairro afastado do centro, criando filhos.

─Não – garantiu ele. ─Nunca amputei nada de ninguém... pelo menos não numa tenda num front de uma zona de guerra à luz de um lampião.  
Seguiu-se um silencio engraçado, eu já girava o corpo pra pegar mais uma bebida quando ele inesperadamente começou a falar.

─Para ser sincero, sempre achei que esse pessoal do Médicos sem Fronteiras deve sofrer de algum tipo de ânsia de autodestruição.

─Sério?!

─Não me entenda mal, é uma coisa maravilhosa o que eles fazem, algo muito bom pra humanidade, mas qual é o problema de querer morar num bairro tranquilo e criar filhos?

─Muitos problemas – garanti. – Ah, muitos mesmo!

─Não. – ele me pareceu muito insistente. ─Isso deve ser melhor do que passar a vida costurando pessoas e colocando membros novamente nos devidos lugares, enquanto balas passam zunindo por sua cabeça. Acredite, sei bem do que estou falando.

Confesso que, ao conhecer sua energia e convicção, de repente me senti encantado.

─Diga-me – pedi, porque precisava saber. ─Quanto tempo você está viúvo?

─Um ano.

─Lamento.

─Eu também.

─Então... ainda é um bom tempo. O bastante para as feridas sararem. – eu disse sugestivo.

Ele olhou pra mim. Olhou, olhou e olhou até que, finalmente, abanou a cabeça de leve e deu uma risadinha tranquila.

─Se você diz. – comentou, mas depois de um tempo percebi que ele realmente não tinha entendido a indireta, e de fato fiquei frustrado com isso.

No entanto, eu realmente, realmente, realmente gostei daquele novo Hyoga. Teria adorado passar quarenta e oito horas trancado com ele num quarto de hotel. Mas só isso. Não desejava complicações. Não queria sessões angustiantes às duas da madrugada, tipo 'discutindo a relação'. E também não queria que as necessidades de seu filho fossem mais importantes que as minhas.

Porque é isso que acontece quando se está com um homem que tem filhos. Eu sei. Sempre fui um egoísta nato, mas em pensar que por mais que eu me esforce eu nunca seria a opção numero um em sua lista de afeto. Nunca seria tão importante em sua vida quanto seu filho é. Isso é frustrante.

Eu havia limitado minha exposição a pais solteiros porque sabia exatamente como eles eram: preocupados com os filhos e sua estabilidade; sempre encucados, imaginando que não deviam apresentar novos companheiros a eles a cada cinco minutos. O tipo de quadro mental que não era nada divertido quando se está no mercado em busca de espontaneidade, livre de compromissos.

É claro, eu não havia saído com muitos pais, e depois de começar a sair com o Shaka isso se tornou mais difícil ainda, mas eu bem sabia o que me esperava em uma situação assim.

E pra encurtar mais a historia eu percebi que realmente não tinha a mínima chance já que esse pato estava mais do que convicto de sua heterossexualidade. De modo que qualquer tentativa de avanço seria frustrada por seu gosto insistente em mulheres.

Afinal era o que eu imaginava antes do Shun surgir na vida dele novamente.

Mas por mais que minha intuição ne dissesse isso, eu pensei seriamente se podia ligar pra ele e marcar alguma coisa. Mas aí o destino (embora eu não acredite nele) interveio. No dia seguinte – no dia seguinte mesmo, vocês acreditam? – o Shaka me ligou e, por mais difícil que seja acreditar nisso nesse momento, todos os pensamentos envolvendo Alexei Hyoga foram banidos da minha cabeça.

Eu fico pensando... se eu tivesse sido mais rápido que o Shun, seria eu a estar morando nessa casa?

Acordei dos meu devaneios quando subitamente a luz da cozinha foi acesa.

─Pelo amor de Deus, Ikki! – o pato exclamou assustado.

─O quê? – digo indiferente, mas satisfeito por ter sido ele a me encontrar ali.

─Você me assustou. Pessoas normais não ficam sentadas no escuro em altas horas da madrugada. – ele resmunga.

─Ainda são quinze pras uma. – digo olhando pro relógio em forma de um gato na parede.

─Essa casa dorme cedo. – diz indo até a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa d'agua.

─Então sou anormal, porque não durmo tão cedo.

─Hunf.

Achei que ele ia sentar a mesa comigo, pra conversar, sei lá. Mas ao invés disso ele bebeu sua agua, e mais alguma coisa que não pude identificar, em silencio ainda virado pra geladeira, sequer fazia esforço pra parecer solicito a conversas na madrugada.

Assim que terminou fechou a geladeira e ia se retirar.

─Boa noite.

─Espera. – ele se vira e me encara esperando que eu dissesse algo, mas eu mesmo não sabia por que o tinha chamado. ─Err... se importa? – pergunto erguendo o copo com a vodca. Brilhante improvisação - pensei me dando conta de minha astucia.

Ele voltou a se aproximar e tocou a garrafa fazendo o liquido gelar em menos de um segundo, até demais, já que formou uma fina camada de gelo em volta da garrafa.

─Obrigado. Não quer se sentar? – digo acenando pra cadeira a minha frente.

Pareceu desconfiado com meu convite, mas enfim puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

O problema de sermos tão parecidos é que ambos também não somos de falar muito, então qualquer dialogo era difícil de iniciar em se tratando de nós.  
Ia arriscar falar sobre o tempo, mas ele foi mais rápido que eu:

─Os problemas te tiram o sono?

─Um pouco, mas normalmente eu durmo mais tarde. – digo me servindo da vodca junto com a que já estava no copo.

─Desculpe, é que quando se tem criança em casa você se acostuma a dormir no horário delas. – ele diz cansado.

─Entendo... Você... tomou alguma coisa? – pergunto curioso.

─Ah, sim. Um analgésico.

─Dor de cabeça?

─Enxaqueca. – ele diz sorrindo indiferente.

─Hum... Não vai beber também? – digo empurrando a garrafa em sua direção.

─Encontrou ela. – ele diz sorrindo divertido enquanto olhava pra garrafa. ─Shun a escondeu da Mayuri.

─Ah foi ele?

─Pensou que tivesse sido eu? – ele diz rindo. ─Não iria adiantar, daqui uns tempo ela vai estar enchendo a cara e xingando como um marinheiro bêbado, não poderei prende-la pra sempre, só espero que ela se lembre dos meus conselhos quando chegar a hora. Mas ainda assim o Shun se preocupa com ela e quer protege-la, tanto quanto eu.

─Ah. – realmente fiquei surpreso com sua declaração. Pensamos igual, definitivamente.

─Não quero beber, tenho que trabalhar amanhã bem cedo. – ele responde a pergunta.

─Eu também. É só um gole, não vai fazer mal. – digo lhe estendendo o copo.

Ele olha pra mim e depois pro copo e decide por pega-lo.  
Nossos dedos se tocam muito brevemente, e uma corrente passa por mim, me atravessando como se eu tivesse tocado um fio exposto. Eu ofego involuntariamente quando eu sinto isto, essa corrente percorre todo meu corpo até em algum lugar escuro e inexplorado, no fundo de minha barriga.

Desesperadamente, eu consigo de volta o meu equilíbrio, mas não pude impedir o copo de cair.

Ainda com a mão erguida ele me olhou confuso e surpreso. Seus lábios abrem como se ele estivesse tomando um influxo forte de ar, e ele pisca. Por uma fração de segundo, ele parece perdido de alguma maneira. Puta merda! Porque esse desgraçado tem que ser tão bonito?

─Você está bem? ─ele pergunta preocupado. Fixo-me em seu rosto. Inferno! Não olhe para sua boca!

Eu estou bem? – me faço a mesma pergunta. O que deu em mim? Porque um simples toque dele me causou tanta confusão?

─Er... sim, eu só... o copo escorregou. – porque estou gaguejando?

Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha. É evidente que minha desculpa não o convenceu.

Ele inspira pacientemente e se levanta do lugar, provavelmente pra pegar algum pano e limpar a mesa, era o que eu pensava. Do contrario do que imaginei, ele deu a volta na mesa e se aproximou de mim, me deixando mais nervoso ainda.

Seria mais logico recuar da sua aproximação, mas fiquei ansioso com o que ele iria fazer.

Aproximou-se e meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido. Tocou minha testa, o que está fazendo? Fiquei desapontado. Isso não é nenhuma espécie de caricia.

─Sem febre. – concluiu.

Puxou uma cadeira mais próxima e sentou-se ao meu lado me olhando fixamente. Sequer pude encara-lo.

─Ikki. – começou a falar pacientemente. ─Há algum tempo tenho notado seu desconforto por estar aqui – comecei a ficar alarmado. ─Antes achei que era pelo lugar, a dificuldade de se encaixar, mas depois de um tempo percebi que o problema não é a mudança, sou eu.

Meu coração disparou.

─Não sei do que está falando. – contesto.

─Claro que sabe. Em todas as vezes que estou por perto você fica nervoso, não me olha diretamente, parece desconfortável e quando fala comigo parece se esforçar pra escolher cada palavra. Você não era assim. Quando isso começou? Se for eu, então qual o problema em estar comigo?

Quando finalmente o encaro, mas não consigo firmar o olhar, seus olhos azuis vidrados em mim a procura de respostas que eu não poderia dar, pois a resposta seria não só uma afronta como também trariam uma serie de complicações que magoariam não só a mim como também toda aquela família.

─Realmente não sei do que você esta falando, pato. Isso aqui foi só um acidente, nada mais.

Tento mostrar toda a indiferença que sou capaz de disfarçar e me levanto indo em direção à porta.

─Você deve achar que é tão importante assim pra todos em volta, não é? – digo ainda de costas pra ele. ─Mas me deixe te contar um segredo, Hyoga: você não é o centro do universo. – finalizo e o deixo sozinho por lá sem entender nada e provavelmente magoado.

Não sei como consegui chegar até o quarto. Meu nervosismo ainda não tinha passado, e já passou mais de uma hora desde meu episodio constrangedor com o pato, se eu já não conseguia dormir imagine agora.

Sei que ele já foi dormir, eu ouvi seus passos no corredor. Dei graças a Deus por ele não ter vindo procurar satisfações. Afinal se somos tão parecidos quanto eu acho que somos então ele vai me dar um tempo pra que eu possa ajustar meus pensamentos. O que é mais que apropriado, já que não poderia conversar abertamente nem com ele nem com ninguém, especialmente com o Shun, a quem eu sempre contei tudo e que estou traindo descaradamente com meus pensamentos.

Certo, eu gosto dele. Eu admito, isto para mim mesmo. Eu não posso esconder meu sentimento mais. Eu nunca me senti assim antes. Eu o acho atraente, muito atraente. Mas ele é uma causa perdida, eu sei, e eu suspiro com um pesar agridoce.

O que estou fazendo? Definitivamente, o que estou fazendo?

Ainda não tinha me forçado a pensar na situação em que me encontro, estou dando tempo da minha relação com o Shaka na casa do Hyoga, por quem eu tenho uma paixonite desde... nem sei dizer. O pior de tudo é que esse sentimento é como uma granada, ou seja, sendo exposto vai desencadear mágoa não só pra mim, mas também pra todos a minha volta.

Achei que pudesse controlar. Achei que não seria nada demais permanecer aqui. Achei que esse sentimento fosse passageiro.

Shaka... pra falar a verdade, desde que cheguei aqui não é ele que tem ocupado meus pensamentos, mas sim o desgraçado do Hyoga.

Pare! Pare Agora! - Meu subconsciente está metaforicamente gritando comigo, braços dobrados, apoiando-se em uma perna e batendo seu pé em frustração. Vá dormir, descanse. Esqueça ele… Agora! E pare como toda essa porcaria de auto-piedade.

Eu respiro bem fundo e levanto e começo a dar voltas em círculos no quarto. Componha-se Ikki.

Volto a me deitar. Eu não irei mais pensar nele. Eu simplesmente posso encarar este incidente como uma experiência e me concentrar nos meus verdadeiros problemas com o Shaka. Sim. É isso que vou fazer.

E esta noite eu sonho com olhos azuis e mechas loiras, copos caídos e bebidas perdidas, e eu estou em lugares escuros, com uma luz estranha e eu não sei se estou correndo para alguma coisa ou de alguma coisa... Não está claro.  
...

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Não acho que o Ikki seja tão durão e insensível quanto aparenta, e embora ele custe a admitir esse leonino tem sentimentos latentes que não pode lidar.É claro que passar um tempo com o cunhado vai ser pra lá de angustiante, principalmente quando seu relacionamento atual está em declínio.O que acham que ele vai fazer com esses sentimentos?


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Desculpem a demora.  
Boa leitura ^_^_

O problema de se gostar de alguém que é inalcançável, não é o fato de não poder me aproximar, mas o fato de estar próximo. Dolorosamente próximo.

Essa manhã assim que levei o Shun onde ele queria eu sequer fui para o trabalho como planejado. Peguei o dia inteiro de folga e me refugiei num parque do outro lado da cidade, para pensar.

Aparentemente o pato não contou ao Shun o episódio confuso e constrangedor comigo da noite passada.

Tinha concluído que a melhor maneira de fugir dessa encruzilhada de emoções seria me mudar para um apartamento bem longe do pato.

Só que tinha um problema: como eu explicaria minha retirada repentina ao Shun?

Desse jeito o pato concluiria que definitivamente tem alguma coisa errada e que realmente o problema é com ele. Assim ele acharia que tem a obrigação de contar ao meu irmão que logo viria procurar satisfação. E logicamente não aceitaria qualquer desculpa esfarrapada e assim as coisas só se complicariam.

Então conclui que ignorar o problema fugindo e fingindo que nada aconteceu não é a melhor solução.

Pensei em voltar para o meu apartamento de uma vez, mas prometi ao Shaka que ao voltar para casa seria o mesmo que voltar para ele e definitivamente ainda não estou pronto para isso, ainda mais com toda essa confusão de sentimentos me rodeando.

Logo, o jeito é continuar do jeito que estou.

Evitei a todos de todas as formas possíveis nos dias que se seguirão. Saio cedo e chego bem tarde sem que me notem. Isso já está cansativo.

Estou entre a cruz e a espada.

Seria mais lógico abrir o jogo com o pato, dizer o que sinto e ser honesto com ele e com meu irmão. Mas quem disse que a coisa certa é sempre a melhor opção?

Eu não poderia, não seria capaz de magoar tantos.

Droga! Eu realmente não queria pensar assim, mas acho que estou mesmo depressivo.

Sempre prezei que não existia essa coisa de depressão. Todos temos dias em que nos sentimos gordos, com frio, pobres e cansados; quando o mundo aparenta ser hostil e grosseiro; e parece ser mais seguro simplesmente não se levantar da cama de manhã. Mas a vida é assim mesmo... nada disso era motivo para tomar um monte de comprimidos, tirar uma licença do trabalho ou se internar em um hospital psiquiátrico por algum tempo. Uns belos brioches doces, essa sim é a solução. Todos os problemas desaparecem depois de alguns doces ingeridos, mas ultimamente ando tão travado que nem lembro a última vez que comi.

Já é sábado. Saí cedo de novo pra pensar, dou voltas e mais voltas pelas ruas, apenas caminhando. Gosto de ficar sozinho, é relaxante.

Isso é algo que nunca fiz o Shaka entender, das outras vezes ele deve ter pensado que eu queria distancia dele, mas não é bem assim. Ele tem o modo dele de relaxar e eu tenho o meu, será que ele nunca vai entender? Só porque eu não gosto de ficar sentado por horas no chão com a bunda doendo e de olhos fechados, fingindo que estou concentrado no universo com a mente vazia é que eu estou sobrecarregado de energias negativas.

Ele e essas teorias de hippie me davam nos nervos.

−Tente ficar quieto, pela amor de deus!

−Qual é Shaka? Tem mosquitos aqui, e esse chão é duro.

−Isso é parte do processo, tentar relaxar em situações adversas.

−Eu prefiro relaxar em um colchão macio, de preferência na minha cama com um ventilador virado pra ela. – digo indiferente.

−Se eu soubesse que você ia reclamar tanto não teria chamado.

−Se eu soubesse que seria tão chato não teria aceitado. – digo já perdendo a paciência e me levantando.

Shaka fecha os olhos, invocando a gigantesca reserva de paciência necessária para lidar comigo.

−Faça o que quiser então. – disse indiferente e voltou pra sua meditação.

Esse era um ponto a se discutir, ele nunca reagia de imediato, mas mais tarde ele jogava na minha cara tudo que eu fiz de errado, pelo menos pra ele.

Voltei cedo, por volta das dez da manhã, não podia continuar fugindo.

Procurei entrar pela frente, tenho a chave, é claro, mas a casa estava quieta. Nenhum ruído vindo de cima, nem da cozinha. Onde poderiam estar?

−Alguém em casa? – sem resposta.

Fui até a cozinha e os avistei no jardim.

Shun estava rodeado de várias caixas abertas, despontando algumas coisas de plástico coloridas e ele em meio à confusão de materiais tentava conter o Miguel que pulava de um lado ao outro com curiosidade. Mayuri sentada na grama envolta de papeis gigantes que mais pareciam um mapa detalhado do mundo. Acho que se tratava de um manual de instruções.

A grande porta de vidro parecia a moldura daquela cena. Como se um museu num futuro distante pusesse retratar em escala real a forma como os ancestrais montavam brinquedos aleatórios que pudessem divertir a insistente raça das crianças hiperativas de seu tempo.

Eu me pergunto o porquê deles não terem contratado alguém pra montar aquilo.

−Parece uma zona, e é, mas vai ficar bem melhor depois de montado. Acredite. – levo um susto quando ouço sua voz calma atrás de mim.

Viro-me e o vejo sorrindo enquanto observava a cena que eu fitava a alguns instantes. Nas mãos carregava uma caixa média preta.

Me sinto totalmente culpado pela noite que o tratei mal. Mas aquela expressão, aquele sorriso de alguma forma parecia dizer que tudo fora esquecido.

−Eu... – nem sabia o que dizer.

−Ferramentas. - ele disse me erguendo a caixa.

Fiquei em silencio sem saber ao certo o que responder sobre aquela informação.

Ele suspirou pacientemente. O que queria que eu interpretasse?

−São ferramentas. O que vamos precisar para montar tudo. - ele volta a explicar. −Não me diga que esqueceu?

−Como assim?

−O playground. Shun notificou você a participar, lembra? Hoje é sábado.

Agora sim fazia sentido. Droga! Tinha esquecido completamente disso.

−Ele está chateado com você. - Hyoga diz em tom de aviso enquanto toma caminho até a porta.

−Hã? Porque? - estava começando a ficar preocupado, será que o pato contou mesmo alguma coisa ao Shun?

−Ele não me deixou chamar alguém para montar tudo isso porque queria que fizéssemos tudo juntos. E a participação do irmão era indispensável. Daí você sai cedo sem ninguém ver e nem explica nada. Concordo por ele estar chateado. - ele diz, já fico aliviado.

Olho para o Shun lá fora agitado. Tentando manter tudo sob controle. Ele me queria por perto, buscava uma maneira de me distrair de meus problemas, queria me poupar de pensar demais no Shaka. Nem me toquei que aquele era o mesmo Shun gentil e prestativo que quer sempre unir todos em fraternidade. Meu irmão. Como poderia pensar em trair seu amor por um sentimento que nem sei explicar ainda o que é?

O pato sustenta o olhar sobre mim como se desvendasse meus pensamentos apenas me observando.

−Não se aflija. Apenas diga que teve um problema na empresa e teve que correr para resolver. O importante é que está aqui agora e vai seguir com os planos que seu irmão elaborou para todos nós. - diz sorrindo e abrindo a solução para o problema.

Olhei atentamente para ele. Rapidamente me lembro do porque o estava evitando. Não consigo deixar de me sentir atraído por ele. Não consigo fingir que está tudo bem.

−Hyoga... sobre o outro dia... eu...

−Esqueça isso. – diz dando de ombros. –Todos estamos um tanto estressados ultimamente. Até porque essa não é a primeira vez que temos nossos confrontos. – ele diz sorrindo. –Não devia se preocupar tanto com qualquer coisa que me fala, não sou nenhuma moça frágil. Entendo seus motivos, eu só estava no lugar errado e na hora errada.

Não, ele não entende. Não era uma provocação, eu não queria feri-lo daquela vez, não daquela vez. É bem difícil dizer para uma pessoa com quem sempre se teve rivalidade que agora gosta dela. Eu gosto dele, na verdade nunca o odiei, apenas era a maneira que eu encontrei de me manter perto, sem dizer isso em voz alta.

E ele nem está perto de parecer uma moça frágil, se fosse assim não teria a mínima graça em provoca-lo, muito pelo contrário, ele sempre rebate na mesma proporção, e é isso que torna nosso relacionamento interessante, nenhum de nós nunca ganhou nenhuma das brigas que começamos e aguardar a nossa inesperada revanche é que deixava as coisas equilibradas.

−É, você é sempre inconveniente, pato. Da próxima vez não serei tão gentil. – digo sorrindo desafiador.

Ele ri. Pela primeira vez desde que passei a morar aqui ele ri tão abertamente pra mim. Olho em volta, não tem mais ninguém aqui. Então esse sorriso é realmente pra mim. Me sinto encantado... Ah, droga!

−Esse é o frango que eu conheço. – ele diz rindo. –Vamos, deixe de conversa, o Shun está quase tendo um surto lá fora. – ele diz já seguindo pra fora e decido segui-lo.

Esse pato sempre foi assim, muitas vezes ele me surpreendeu com um sorriso inesperado, como o de agora. Algumas vezes me ignora como se eu não existisse, e em outras me faz sentir como a pessoa mais especial desse mundo. Ele tem que parar com isso, é por causa disso que estou tão concentrado nele ultimamente.

−Não mexe aí Miguel! – Shun diz agitado tentando encaixar alguma peça aleatória em outra mais aleatória ainda, enquanto Miguel vai de caixa em caixa com curiosidade jogando tudo pra fora delas.

−Miguel, coloque essas coisas de volta no lugar e vai brincar lá dentro. – o pato diz autoritário.

−Mas papa... – diz manhoso.

−Agora.

O menino soltou tudo de volta na caixa e dirigiu-se pra dentro cabisbaixo.

−Até que enfim. – Shun diz aborrecido. –Pensei que tinha ido fabricar essas ferramentas. – o pato apenas ignora, qual o problema dele? Eu já teria dado uns cascudos no Shun.

−E você? Por onde andou? – Shun me pergunta já sem paciência.

−Trabalhando. – digo com convicção. Shaka sempre me disse que eu seria um bom ator, não sei se por ironia ou porque tenho talento, talvez um pouco dos dois.

−Sei. – Shun diz desconfiado. –Agora pega alguma coisa aí e comece a ajudar.

−Você já pensou em, sei lá, seguir as instruções? – Hyoga diz sarcástico.

−Que ideia brilhante Hyoga, porque não pensei nisso antes? Ah é, porque essas instruções estão terríveis. – Shun diz sarcástico também, aposto que ele aprendeu isso com o pato.

−Sempre exagerado – diz indiferente −, deixa eu ver isso Mayuri. – ele diz pegando o manual de instruções com a garota.

Opto por começar a tentar encaixar alguma coisa em alguma coisa, nem é tão difícil, o Shun que sempre teve dificuldade com estruturas, não quero nem lembrar da vez quando ainda éramos crianças e ele não conseguiu montar uns bloquinhos de uma casa de brinquedo, quem sofreu foi o pato, pois sempre brincávamos juntos e o coitado foi a vítima da vez, Shun atirou tudo nele só de birra.

−É, tá meio estranho mesmo essas instruções. – o pato finalmente concorda depois de dar uma olhada nas instruções.

Shun apenas limita-se a lhe direcionar um olhar de "não te falei? ".

−Já sei. – o pato diz vencido. –Ah, a parte em alemão explica melhor. – ele comenta enquanto lê.

−Olha a minha cara de que sei alemão, Hyoga. – Shun diz.

−Você sabe alemão? – May pergunta surpresa pro pato.

−Sei. – diz indiferente ignorando a surpresa da garota.

−Vocês são burros ou o quê? São apenas brinquedos de criança. – digo indiferente com toda aquela dificuldade deles.

−É mesmo, engenheiro? – o pato sorri desafiador. −Por onde começamos então?

−Tá na cara que as peças de cores iguais encaixam umas nas outras. – concluo.

−É mesmo? Então olha só o desenho. – Shun diz mostrando a caixa com o desenho do brinquedo montado, realmente as cores estavam todas misturadas, droga!

−Err... então...

−Então... – o pato continua me desafiando.

−Ah, me dá essas instruções aqui. – digo pegando as instruções dele, nossos dedos se tocam novamente, ofego quando sinto o mesmo choque de antes, mas procuro conter dessa vez.

−Tudo bem? – Shun diz estranhando. Droga! Não posso deixar que ele também perceba, não ele.

−É claro. – digo disfarçando, acho que consegui.

Começo a ler, mas não entendo muito. Qual o problema desses fabricantes? Encaixar o lado A no canto G, e depois no lado D... que porra de lados! Tá, sempre fui impaciente mesmo.

−Admite Ikki, não tá entendendo nada né? – Shun diz rindo.

Suspiro.

−Ah, dá isso aqui. – o pato toma de volta as instruções e volta a ler.

−Certo, hum... pegue aquela peça comprida ali Mai. – ele diz apontando pra uma das caixas.

−Essa? – ela tira uma haste comprida de uma caixa.

−Sim, primeiro temos que montar o esqueleto, isso fica bem claro. – ele diz concentrado.

−São as de metal né? – Shun pergunta.

−Isso mesmo.

−As outras também estão aqui. – Mai diz olhando dentro da mesma caixa.

−Ótimo. Vamos começar por aí então.

Todos nos voltamos para aquela caixa e finalmente a montagem teve início. Miguel ainda se fez de joão-sem-braço e voltou pra perto de nós.

Até que isso tá me distraindo um pouco, procuro me concentrar no que estou fazendo sem dar muita importância para a proximidade desse pato, só me desconcentro quando ele se aproxima demais, mas procuro disfarçar. Apesar de ser ótimo passar um tempo com ele... ou todos.

Shaka sempre disse que gostaria de ter uma família grande.

−Deve ser ótimo você não acha? – ele diz sorrindo enquanto olhávamos o movimento dos turistas da Grécia de longe.

Famílias, crianças. Todos agitados e alheios a nós.

−Parece um pé no saco. – digo indiferente.

Nunca me veio à cabeça a ideia de realmente formar uma família, nem filhos, nada disso. Gosto da minha independência. Família é algo que nos prende a um lugar, essa é uma responsabilidade que não preciso. A vida em família para mim não é mais natural do que uma gaiola é para um papagaio.

−Não é tão ruim assim. – ele diz insistente.

−Ah, é sim. – ele sabe ser teimoso, mas eu também sei.

−Ikki, a família pode ser uma de nossas maiores fontes de felicidade. Nenhum amor é tão profundo, nenhuma alegria tão plena quanto aquela que pode existir dentro do círculo familiar. A família pode ajudar-nos a receber o melhor que a vida tem a oferecer.

−Eu sou feliz do jeito que estou.

−Não acha que lhe falta algo? – ele diz insistente. –Não gostaria de ter pessoas lhe esperando ao chegar de um dia exaustivo de trabalho?

−Já tenho você me esperando, ora. Pra quê preciso complicar isso?

−Ikki assim como com todas as outras coisas de valor, o relacionamento familiar dá trabalho, mas vale a pena, porque a família foi feita para ficar junta para sempre e para dar-nos alegria. Podemos não ter o melhor modelo de família, nem a mais agradável, mais rica, mais inteligente... Porém, família não se escolhe, e se pudéssemos escolher, não escolheríamos tão bem assim.

−O que quer dizer?

−Você me escolheu Ikki, mas não poderia melhorar o que você já tem?

−De que jeito? – digo impaciente, porque ele estava insistindo tanto naquilo?

Ele me olhou, olhou e olhou. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para algum ponto no horizonte.

−Nada. Deixa pra lá.

Isso me dava nos nervos, ele insiste tanto em um assunto e do nada ele se faz de desentendido.

−Ah, pelo amor de Deus, isso é ridículo, diga logo o que quer dizer, não entendo quando você faz enigmas.

−Não é óbvio? Por que você é tão cabeça dura? – ele diz insistente.

−Shaka eu já tenho você. Não quero complicar a minha vida mais ainda.

−Mais ainda?

−Não dá pra conversar quando você está assim. – digo já irritado.

−Eu sou sempre assim. Este sou eu.

−Que saco! Além do mais não tem como você saber tudo isso sobre famílias. – rebato logo. −Você não tem família. – digo irritado.

Ele finalmente me olhou, parecia profundamente ofendido, o que foi que eu disse de errado dessa vez?

−Achei que fossemos uma família. – ele diz magoado, seus olhos diziam tudo.

Suspirei e o deixei, às vezes eu realmente não o entendo.

Ele me conheceu assim, solitário. Nunca fui do tipo que anda em grupo. Sempre gostei de ficar sozinho. Essa história toda de família nunca foi pra mim. Shun é a unica família que considerei, os demais nada mais eram que companheiros de batalha.

É claro que gosto dos meus amigos, mas depois que as batalhas acabaram eu me senti perdido, sem rumo. Lutar era a única coisa que eu sabia fazer, como poderia pensar que algum dia estaria vivendo uma vida tranquila?

Shun se virou tão bem nesse sentido, bem melhor do que eu. E isso de alguma forma me abalou, pois senti que ele não precisava tanto assim de mim.

Hyoga terminou os estudos antes do previsto, e pra surpresa de todos ele resolveu partir inesperadamente. Achei que meu irmão entraria numa depressão profunda, pois foi isso que aconteceu nas primeiras semanas, esses dois eram tão amigos que todos já imaginavam que algum dia aquilo se tornaria algo maior. Por incrível que pareça esse pato realmente não tinha nenhum interesse no meu irmão, não nesse sentido, já que acabou se casando e até teve um filho.

Passado algum tempo abatido, Shun finalmente deu a volta por cima e começou a se estabilizar e encontrar um ritmo próprio. Se dedicou mais aos estudos e iniciou uma frenética obsessão por escrever, parecia tentar se tornar tão estudioso quanto o pato era. Ele parecia tão absorto na intenção de esquecer o pato que em algum momento ele finalmente encontrou a solução. Escrever era o que o fazia feliz, e foi isso que o salvou da vida amarga que ele quase se afundou.

Alguns acham que ele estava tentando acompanhar meu ritmo, mas era o contrario, pois era eu que estava tentando acompanha-lo. Sou o irmão mais velho, é claro que eu deveria ser o exemplo.

Shun se encontrou, encontrou um sentido pra sua vida. Eu não poderia ficar pra trás. Terminei os estudos no tempo certo e conclui que a melhor coisa que eu tinha que fazer pra seguir em frente era me dedicando em alguma coisa, assim como o Shun.

Saori ajudou todos a encontrar alguma carreira, e pra surpresa de todos eu também participei. Meus testes só me direcionavam pra um lugar, trabalhos operacionais. A essa altura Shun já até pesquisava em qual faculdade ele poderia cursar literatura quando terminasse os estudos dois anos depois de mim, então corri e escolhi logo o curso de engenharia.

Pode parecer que eu estava competindo por alguma coisa, mas não é bem assim. Sempre fiz parecer que tinha tudo em minha volta sob controle, como poderia deixar transparecer que estava mais perdido que todos?

Não mesmo. Não iria ficar pra trás.

Fiz o que tinha que fazer. Tomei as rédeas da situação e cursei o que me pareceu mais aceitável. Me mudei da mansão e levei Shun comigo. Foi assim que iniciamos nossa vida.

Por mais que eu desejasse ter tudo sobre controle não consegui. Ainda me sentia perdido. Tudo ainda estava bem, mas o que aconteceria quando Shun se afastasse de mim? Eu sabia que ele não ia ficar debaixo da minha asa pra sempre. Ele estava crescendo, amadurecendo. Eu deveria estar também. Não conseguia imaginar uma vida pra mim dez anos a frente. A única coisa que eu enxergava era a solidão. E pela primeira vez essa ideia não me pareceu agradável.

Shun namorou algumas garotas, e depois de algum tempo alguns caras, os quais a maioria eu detestei, acho que o pato foi o único companheiro do meu irmão que eu aprovei.

Tive uma vida um tanto selvagem antes de começar a sair com o Shaka, a única coisa que me interessava era sexo. Garotas passaram por minha vida e eu não me lembro o nome de nem da metade delas.

Quando Shaka surgiu de repente na minha vida eu o odiei, como poderia pensar que algum dia eu teria interesse em homens? Shun lidou com isso bem melhor do que eu. Percebi que isso parecia o auge da minha hipocrisia, pois novamente Shun se mostrava como o irmão mais velho que eu deveria ter sido.

Busquei limpar minha mente depois desse conflito pessoal e resolvi dar uma chance ao Shaka, e novamente pareceu que era eu que estava sob controle.

Shun sempre pareceu me admirar tanto que não sou capaz de demostrar esse tipo de fraqueza, não pra ele.

Quando esse pato voltou a aparecer eu ainda tentava entender e lidar melhor com o que eu sentia pelo Shaka, nós terminamos e reatamos tantas vezes que até perdi a conta.

Pode parecer estranho, mas eu ainda não consigo imaginar uma vida daqui a dez anos, não com ele.

Talvez seja essa minha incerteza que o aflige tanto. Queria saber dizer a ele que o problema não é ele, mas sim a minha maldita dependência que tenho da ação dos outros pra decidir meu próximo passo.

Ao invés de eu ser um modelo pro Shun foi ele que acabou sendo um modelo pra mim. Isso é tão frustrante.

Minha reação depois que ele arranjou sua vida deveria ser a de consertar a minha. Mas ao invés disso eu subitamente criei uma louca obsessão por seu companheiro ao invés de consertar as coisas com o meu.

Qual é o meu problema?

Afinal a alguns meses atrás eu até ajudei meu irmão a conquistar o pato. Naquela vez deve ser porque as coisas entre mim e o Shaka ainda estavam bem.

Após ver que Shun guiou tão bem sua vida com Hyoga. Ver o quanto ele está feliz e realizado me fez pensar se eu não deveria dar mais um passo em minha relação com o Shaka.

Essa dúvida me deixou num impasse tão grande, pois afinal o que eu poderia fazer pra dar esse passo? Tudo já não está resolvido? O que mais eu poderia fazer pra melhorar?

Skaka ainda me pressionou por algo que ainda não sei o que é. Como se ele esperasse por algo. Como se aguardasse alguma atitude minha.

O que poderia ser?

Eu estava enlouquecendo, era sufocante. Nossas brigas se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes, cada vez por coisas mais triviais.

Eu poderia relatar boa parte de nossas conversas, mas seria apenas mais do mesmo: duas pessoas cujo amor se tornou tóxico atirando granadas de ressentimento uma na outra.

Quando se percebe que o convívio está se tornando insuportável por parte de pessoas que ainda se gostam tanto a unica solução é dar um tempo, se distanciar e esperar até que as mentes esfriem, o coração se cure e as magoas tenham sido esquecidas.

Ainda não sei qual deveria ser meu próximo passo. E esse tempo que estamos dando um ao outro não tem sido a solução, ainda mais estando atualmente obsessivo por alguém que nunca será meu.

Não é a primeira vez que me sinto perdido, mas é a primeira vez que demoro tanto pra me encontrar. E não tenho nenhum modelo a seguir. Sinto como se a solução estivesse diante de mim, me esbofeteando com sua clareza, mas estou tão absorto com os borrões de incertezas na minha frente que sequer posso vê-la, quanto menos entende-la.

Sinto inveja do Shun por ser tão decidido nesses assuntos. Ele decidiu que amava o pato e decidiu arriscar tudo em prol disso. Por que não consigo fazer o mesmo?

−Tudo bem Ikki? – Shun pergunta quando me vê pensativo demais.

−Não é nada. – digo suspirando.

Tudo bem, talvez as vezes eu seja mesmo um insensível problemático, sou uma máquina que causa mágoa, tanto que as vezes nem percebo quando magoo as pessoas que amo... amo.

Eu amo o Shaka?

Paramos para o almoço e finalmente terminamos depois das três da tarde. Quem diria que esses simples brinquedos de criança davam tanto trabalho assim de montar.

Mas valeu a pena, nunca vi um sorriso tão grande quanto o que o Miguel está fazendo a horas.

Ele corre de um lado para outro todo animado. Me lembrou aquelas crianças que eu e o Shaka observávamos daquela vez.

Talvez agora eu entenda um pouco o que ele quis dizer sobre família.

.

Já que ficamos boa parte da tarde no trabalho manual então guardamos o restante do tempo para relaxar.

Shun sempre obriga todos a participarem das brincadeiras que ele gosta. Dessa vez é um jogo de tabuleiro estranho aí. Odeio esses tipos de jogos. A única dinâmica consiste em ficar girando em círculos, ou melhor, em quadrados, por horas, até que a maioria dos participantes desista de jogar, e sinceramente não tenho a mínima paciência pra isso.

−Vamos começar, anda Ikki. – Shun me chama já que estou enrolando pra me aproximar.

−Jogo imobiliário de novo? – o pato diz impaciente quando adentra a sala e percebe o jogo montado.

−Não é jogo, é banco. – Shun diz indiferente. –E vem logo.

−Eu não, prefiro jogar shogi, esse aí é chato, só fica girando em círculos um tempão até alguém desistir de tanto tédio. – ele comenta e me surpreendo com suas palavras, ele lê pensamentos por acaso?

−Nem sei jogar isso. – digo sem ânimo.

−Ele se animou com esse jogo quando fomos para a América e agora só quer jogar ele. – o pato comenta.

−Também não sei jogar. – May também resmunga.

−Tá, tá. Vocês venceram, o que querem fazer então? – Shun diz aborrecido.

−Karaokê. – May sugere animada.

−Nããoo. – todos impõem resistência em coro.

−Vamos assistir o jornal e pronto. – o pato propõe aparentemente entediado.

−Deixa de ser chato Hyoga, tá chegando na andropausa muito rápido. – Shun comenta.

−Ninguém quer fazer nada, ora.

−Vamos assistir uns filmes. – sugeri.

−Não temos opção melhor mesmo. – Shun comenta.

Começamos a procurar alguma coisa pra assistir. É claro que alguns deles crianças não podiam ver, como terror por exemplo.

Escolhi um de suspense e terror. Shun escolheu alguma comedia romântica junto com a Mai e Hyoga um de ação. Filmes de terror não assustam. Tenho medo dos romances. Neles, as pessoas se casam.

É claro que assistimos primeiro um infantil com o Miguel, todos morremos de tédio, é claro, mas o que importa é que o garoto estava se divertindo. Quando ele finalmente tirou seu cochilo da tarde nós passamos a assistir os filmes que queríamos.

O problema desses filmes de romance é que eles são sempre clichês, não digo que odeio, as vezes eu até gosto, mas é sempre a mesma ladainha, o roteirista monta toda uma trama em volta de algo que já sabemos como vai acabar, é como dar um upgrade em nossas mentes. O incrível é que por mais que você se faça de durão não consegue deixar de se abalar pelo romantismo ilusório, talvez seja meu abalo emocional que está me causando isso, ou pode ser também a cena na minha frente que não posso deixar de notar.

Hyoga está no meio do sofá. Shun está praticamente deitado no peito do pato, enquanto este acaricia seu cabelo suavemente, estão distraídos assistindo o filme, até Mayuri está encostada no ombro do pato sonolenta, ao que parece o filme está muito tedioso, mas porque será que estou me emocionando tão facilmente? É apenas uma história de amor clichê como todas as outras, apenas cenas e cenários montados, nada espetacular, sei disso, mas então o que há comigo?

Talvez o problema não seja o filme, talvez o problema seja ver que todos podem se aproximar do pato com intimidade, menos eu.

Ele os acolhe em seus braços tão carinhosamente que posso até imaginar a sensação. Será que seria muito estranho se eu tivesse toda essa liberdade também?

Filmes de romance só servem para apurar nossos sentimentos, se houver lágrimas pode ter certeza que você está carente, mas não vou chegar a esse ponto, não mesmo. Ainda bem que já está acabando.

Shaka odeia esses filmes, na verdade ele odeia quase tudo que passa na Tv, ele diz que é como uma forma de manipular as mentes fracas da massa. Uma extensão da própria mediocridade humana, torcer por algum personagem fictício, viver em um universo falso e esquecer de viver a própria vida, pois afinal é como um círculo vicioso, você assiste o primeiro capítulo de uma novela e provavelmente vai querer assistir o próximo só para saber se a moça fica com o cara.

Estou começando a achar que ele tem razão.

−Já está acabando? – Shaka me pergunta.

−Ainda não.

−E agora?

−Não.

Estávamos assistindo um filme que o Shun me emprestou, não é de se surpreender que estejamos tão entediados.

−E agora?

−Não!

−Vamos assistir outra coisa. – ele insiste.

−Shun vai me perguntar depois se eu assisti essa droga, o que vou responder quando ele perguntar?

−Que o filme é horrível.

Só fiz rir.

−Tem razão.

−Quer fazer outra coisa? – ele pergunta me envolvendo em seus braços.

Confesso que a única coisa boa de assistir esses filmes com o Shaka era ter o pretexto de me acolher em seus braços por horas sem ter que justificar nenhum outro motivo.

As pessoas costumam fazer isso depois de fazer amor, e por mais que eu aprecie esses momentos pós-sexo, ainda é bom, só pra variar, apreciar algo que não seja apenas lascivo.

Ele é quente, reconfortante, e gostaria que momentos assim durassem muito mais.

−O que você sugere? – pergunto.

−O mesmo que você está pensando agora. – diz insinuante descendo as mãos por meu peito.

Rapidamente o jogo de bruços no sofá e puxo seu queixo para em seguida lhe roubar um beijo ávido.

Não é surpresa imaginar que não assistimos o final do filme.

Acordo de meus pensamentos quando Shun se levanta para trocar o filme, ué? Já acabou?

...

Estou me aprontando para reunião de cavaleiros, mas não estou nenhum pouco animado. Talvez seja pelo fato que ocasionalmente posso ter que me encontrar com o Shaka, mas Shun insiste que eu não posso mais fugir disso, então ele me notificou a ir.

−Já está terminando? – ele diz batendo na porta do quarto.

−Ainda não. E para de encher o saco! – reclamo.

Ele simplesmente abre a porta enquanto ainda estou de cueca procurando uma roupa adequada na mala.

−Shun!

−Ah, pensei que estava me enrolando. – ele diz sem jeito. –Procurando uma roupa? Esqueci de avisar que coloquei a maioria pra lavar... ah, e esqueci de colocar na secadora.

−Como espera que eu vá então? Pelado?

−Não pelado, você está de cueca. – ele fala como se fosse uma solução aceitável.

Só o olho aborrecido.

−Não me olha assim... tá, desculpa. Você pode pegar alguma coisa do Hyoga, vem. – diz me chamando porta afora.

O que ele queria que eu fizesse?

−Só coloca uma toalha e vem Ikki. – diz impaciente da porta.

Deixa só eu me vestir que ele logo vai levar uns cascudos!

Quando adentrei o quarto me surpreendi ao ver o pato terminando de vestir a calça. Quem diria, dessa vez foi mesmo ao acaso. E olha só quem levou a isso, o próprio Shun.

−Hyoga. – Shun o chama.

−Hum. – diz passando um cinto pela cintura e novamente indiferente a mim, ainda bem, talvez assim ninguém perceba que estou vermelho.

−Empresta uma roupa pro Ikki. Esqueci de colocar as roupas na secadora.

O pato finalmente direciona o olhar pra mim.

−E servem? – ele pergunta.

−Não sei, vocês têm a mesma altura, não é?

−Acho que sim, vem cá frango. – ele me chama e fico em dúvida com o que devo fazer.

−Vou terminar de vestir o Miguel. – Shun diz se retirando do quarto e me deixando sozinho com o pato.

Permaneço no mesmo lugar paralisado. Esperando alguma instrução.

−Que foi? – Hyoga volta a direcionar a atenção pra mim, será que percebeu que não consigo tirar os olhos dele desde que entrei?

Ele estala os dedos me fazendo acordar.

−Alguém aí? – ele pergunta novamente.

Consigo finalmente me recompor e desviar o olhar. Qual é o meu problema? O que ele tem ali eu também tenho, ora. Se fosse só por isso talvez eu pudesse me controlar melhor. O problema é exatamente por ser ele. Admito que é bem diferente do Shaka, mas os dois tipos ainda me atraem. Droga!

−Qualquer coisa serve. – digo tentando mostrar indiferença enquanto mantenho toda minha atenção direcionada para a janela e pensando na possibilidade de me jogar através dela.

Ele suspira sem dar muita atenção ao meu constrangimento e volta-se para o armário pra encontrar alguma roupa adequada pra mim.

Eu deveria manter meu olhar na janela, mas ele atraí minha atenção como um imã então não posso deixar de observa-lo. Aí está, imaculado como sempre. Chamando para ser tocado e me negando ao mesmo tempo. Como pode ser tão parecido comigo e ao mesmo tempo ser tão diferente?

Essa história de que os opostos se atraem é um tremendo mito. Ele não tem nada a ver com o Shaka, nem em aparência quanto menos em personalidade, Shaka sim é meu oposto. Toda essa semelhança que Hyoga tem comigo reflete toda sorte de afinidade que tenho por ele. Esse tipo calado e orgulhoso que ele tanto esbanja só serve pra despertar meu interesse.

Acho que a única coisa que poderia justificar minha atração por ele com similaridades com o Shaka é só o fato de ele ser loiro, admito que tenho uma queda por loiros.

Não sei explicar, mas loiros tem aquele ar de confiança, são seguros de si. Eles são atraentes, e sabem disso. É uma arma genética que eles usam descaradamente. Deve ser por isso que ele tem toda essa confiança. E é isso que mais gosto nele, sua confiança e orgulho. Shaka é inseguro. Será que fui eu que fiz ele ser assim?

−E então? Escolheu alguma? Você tem que aparecer bem vestido hoje caso o Shaka vá. – Shun volta pro quarto com o filho no colo ainda o vestindo.

−Sei lá, ele não quer escolher. – o pato resmunga.

−Já falei que qualquer coisa serve. – digo impaciente cruzando os braços, quero sair logo daqui.

−Oh céus, eu tenho que fazer tudo? – Shun diz colocando o garoto na cama e indo escolher a roupa no meu lugar, ele não sabe que é melhor permanecer onde estou? Se eu me aproximar mais desse pato não vai ser nada bom.

−Acho que não vai precisar de cinto. – Shun comenta se aproximando com uma calça preta e social nas mãos.

−Tá me chamando de gordo? – resmungo.

−Hã? Não! É só que o Hyoga parece ter mais cintura que você. – ele tenta corrigir.

−Tá me chamando de magrela? – dessa vez é o pato que resmunga.

−Ah, pelo amor de deus! Parem com isso.

−Papa é maguela? – Miguel pergunta.

−Eu não, seu tio que é gordo. – Hyoga diz indo terminar de arrumar o garoto.

Não posso deixar de rir, tenho que admitir que a situação é engraçada, esse pato sempre sabe o que dizer mesmo nas horas erradas. De alguma forma ele sempre faz com que eu me sinta mais à vontade, mesmo na situação tão inconveniente.

−Gordo é a mãe. – resmungo já vestindo a calça que o Shun me entregou.

−Só se for a sua. – ele resmunga também.

−É minha também. – Shun reclama.

−De acordo então, a mãe de vocês é a gorda. – pato diz sem um pingo de arrependimento pro Shun. –E nem precisou de cinto mesmo. – ele comenta quando percebe que já vesti a calça.

−Verdade. – Shun comenta surpreso.

−Garanto que uns exercícios podem resolver. – o pato comenta rindo e já vestindo a camisa, quase esqueci que ele não estava completamente vestido, ele me distrai tanto de forma positiva quanto negativa afinal de contas.

Não respondo a afronta porque ele distraiu minha mente novamente com seu corpo.

Shun me entregou uma camisa que nem me dei ao trabalho de checar, apenas a peguei e saí de uma vez daquele quarto.

...

Shaka não apareceu. Para minha surpresa eu inesperadamente torci pra que ele viesse. Repentinamente me veio uma vontade súbita de vê-lo.

Como poderia estar? Já tem três semanas que não o vejo. Será que tem se saído bem sem mim? Será que sente minha falta?

Nunca nos separamos por tanto tempo. Terminávamos e voltávamos em intervalos de apenas algumas semanas. Vezes ou outras quando eu me enfezava com alguma coisa decidia sumir por alguns dias, mas nada tão dramático. Afinal ele sempre me recebia de volta e acabávamos na cama ofegantes reconciliados de mais uma briga sem sentido.

Porque dessa vez parece diferente? Sinto como se faltasse algo, por alguma razão estou com medo de voltar dessa vez. Medo que ele não me aceite de volta?

Claro que não. Ele sempre me aceita de volta. Sempre joga na minha cara o quanto eu sou indiferente ao amor dele. Ele não deixaria de me amar em apenas algumas semanas, não é?

Melhor não pensar muito. Vou dar uma volta pelo salão antes de voltar para o bar. Pra ninguém sair por aí falando que estou me isolando de tanta depressão.

Encontro um grupo reunido em um sofá semicircular, conversando seja lá o que for, mas o que estava estranho é que todos olhavam atentamente para alguém na varanda mais adiante. Como se assistissem a uma partida de futebol que estava em um empate obviamente tenso.

Quando me aproximei logo perguntei o que se passava.

−O que há?

−Shhh. - alguém resmunga sem desviarem o olhar do aparente espetáculo.

Curioso eu acabo olhando na mesma direção. Shun e Hyoga estão na varanda tranquilos conversando sobre alguma coisa. Completamente alheios a plateia que os observava.

Qual o problema? Eles não estão fazendo nada demais para chamar tanta atenção.

−O que tanto olham? - pergunto.

−Esperando a orgia. - Afrodite comenta. Quando ele finalmente repara que sou eu ele paralisa. −Ikki?

−Acredito que sim. - digo irônico me olhando.

−Err... nós estamos...

−O que há de tão interessante ali? - o interrompo.

−Não reparou? - Carlo retruca apontando para os dois mais adiante. −Eles não se tocam. Diferente de você e do Shaka. - ele diz com um sorrisinho de troça.

Ignoro a insinuação.

−Olha! Olha! É agora. - Shura diz animado.

Olho pra frente como todos e vejo Shun quase tocando Hyoga no ombro, mas sua mão para na metade do caminho quando o pato comenta alguma coisa e ambos riem.

−Aahhh. - segue-se um uivo de insatisfação.

Prestando mais atenção eu percebi que eles realmente não estão se tocando. Sequer estão próximos, já que uma distância de quase um metro e meio os separa.

Shun está sentado na grade com as pernas suspensas lá fora e as abanando. Isso seria extremamente perigoso de ele não fosse um cavaleiro. Enquanto o pato está apenas encostado olhando lá fora também.

Definitivamente eles são discretos. Muito discretos!

Nem parece que são um casal.

−Nós fizemos uma aposta- Millo comenta. -Alguns aqui estão certos que eles vão trocar ao menos um beijo esta noite. Mas alguns insistem que não vão nem se tocar a noite toda. - ele comenta olhando pro Mu que só dá de ombros.

−Eles só estão sendo discretos ora. - Mu resmunga.

−Já estamos faz um bom tempo aqui e eles sequer se abraçaram. - Aldebaram comenta.

−De qualquer forma estamos todos ansiosos para alguma coisa acontecer. Mas parece uma causa perdida. - Millo resmunga.

−É só esperar. Uma hora eles vão ter que fazer alguma coisa. - Kanon completa. Isso encerra o grupo reunido.

−Fala sério! Isso não é normal. - Afrodite resmunga. −Nem parece que são um casal.

−Você já viu eles trocarem ao menos um beijo Ikki? - Carlo pergunta.

−Já. - digo indiferente e todos se viram para mim ansiosos para que eu dissesse mais algum detalhe.

−E como eles são? Aposto que se devoram. - Kanon fiz maliciosamente.

Não estou a fim de detalhar a intimidade daqueles dois. Pois afinal não tinha muito o que dizer já que o único beijo que eu vi foi o pato beijando carinhosamente o Shun no topo da cabeça ou na testa. Nada depravado. Talvez um beijo ou outro na boca, mas nada demais.

−Na verdade eu não vi muito. E o que há de errado com vocês? Eles estão somente conversando civilizadamente. Nem todo mundo tem a necessidade de se agarrar na frente de todos como animais. - eu os censuro aborrecido.

Droga! Esqueci que eu e o Shaka costumávamos ficar assim. Isso é obvio já que todos estão me olhando maliciosamente.

De alguma forma eu detestei aquele interesse repentino de verem meu irmão nos braços do pato em amassos intensos.

Sentia-me exposto de alguma forma.

−Como você e o Shaka? - Carlo volta a insinuar. Admito que eu realmente não conseguia manter minhas mãos longe do Shaka. A tensão sexual que havia entre nós era quase palpável.

−Eu manteria minha língua presa se fosse você. - lhe digo ameaçadoramente

−Ah. Qual é Ikki. Aposto que você também está curioso. - ele diz rindo.

−Nem um pouco.

−Olha! - Aldebaram diz de repente e todos direcionamos nossa atenção para o casal distraído.

A cena que se desenrola é confusa. Aparentemente o pato parece apreensivo enquanto se aproxima do meu irmão e repousa a mão em seu ombro enquanto ambos olham com curiosidade alguma coisa lá em baixo.

Eles se olham e comentam alguma coisa e voltam sua atenção para baixo de novo.

Se olham novamente e sorriem para o que parece ser um desafio. Ambos concordam mutuamente depois de comentarem alguma coisa. Erguem as mãos em uma brincadeira de criança. Jo-ken-pô, dá pra notar.

Aparentemente o Shun perdeu e depois de suspirar decepcionado ele olha novamente lá em baixo e em menos de um segundo ele salta da varanda lá pra baixo. O que esses dois estão aprontando?

Será que parecemos muito anormais quando fazemos coisas surpreendentes como essa?

Ficamos ansiosos olhando apenas o Hyoga encostado na varanda e fazendo gestos para o Shun lá em baixo que não conseguimos ver.

Em um instante Shun retorna em uma velocidade impressionante e volta a se sentar na beirada da grade como antes. Ele comenta alguma coisa rindo e mostra a mão fechada com alguma coisa em segredo e mostra para o pato com cuidado. Parece ser alguma coisa peluda.

O pato comenta alguma coisa e o Shun lhe oferece o que está segurando, mas o pato se recusa a pegar, aparentemente desconfortável.

Ficam nesse impasse discutindo a respeito até Shun levantar-se impaciente de seu lugar com aquele troço peludo nas mãos.

Vimos quando inesperadamente Miguel aparece pra procurar pelo pai e os dois se surpreendem fazendo rapidamente com que o pato pegasse o troço peludo das mãos do Shun e o escondesse atrás de si antes que o garoto perceba.

O que estão aprontando?

−Não entendi nada. - alguem perto de mim comenta.

−É um gato. - Shura comenta tirando a dúvida de todos.

−Ahh! - tem-se uma exclamação conjunta.

−Agora que não vai ter amasso mesmo. - alguém diz decepcionado.

Todos se disperssão até sobrar apenas eu os observando.

Após algum tempo tentando distrair o filho o pato consegue fazer ele voltar a brincar com os gêmeos do Shiryu e vira-se pro Shun pra continuarem a discutir sobre aquele bicho peludo.

Acho que estão decidindo o destino do bichano.

Não sei porque, mas acho que o Shun vai acabar ganhando.

...

−Falei pra devolver esse bicho pro lugar dele. - o pato resmunga enquanto dirige de volta pra casa.

−Aquele não era o lugar dele. Ele estava abandonado. - Shun resmunga de volta ainda com o bichano nas mãos.

Falei que ele ia ganhar.

−E tira ele de perto do Miguel.

−Não tá nem perto dele. - Shun resmunga.

−Posso pegar papa?

−Claro que não Miguel, nem sabemos por onde esse bicho andou.

Eles estão discutindo nem sei quanto tempo. Estou no banco do carona já entediado com aquilo. Olho pela janela, pra chuva fina que está caindo, tentando imaginar que estou sozinho no carro.

−Melhor que comprar uma vida é salvar uma Hyoga. - Shun tenta apelar pro lado bom do pato.

−Primeiro que eu nunca pensei em comprar. - ele rebate. −E segundo que não vamos adotar. Amanhã mesmo você vai levar esse bicho pro abrigo.

−Nem pensar. Eles sacrificam os bichinhos lá.

−Como sabe?

−É o que dizem.

−Você não sabe nem o que está dizendo quanto menos o que os outros dizem.

−Sinceramente Hyoga. Você tem medo de gatos, é isso?

−Tenho medo das doenças que eles transmitem.

−Ele não tá doente. É até manso. Só tá um pouco sujo.

−Céus, se você soubesse a quantidade de bactérias e germes que tem nesse bicho não estaria segurando ele agora.

−Quando chegarmos eu dou um banho nele.

−Não se apegue demais. Não vamos ficar com ele.

−E por que não? Se tratar dele vamos poder sim.

−Por que eu não vou deixar e pronto.

Shun resmunga alguma coisa e finalmente ficamos em silencio.

...

Estou entediado virando de um lado pro outro na cama, sem sono.

Já é quase uma da madrugada quando alguém bate na minha porta.

−Nii-san. – Shun sussurra.

Vou abrir a porta quando ouço um miado.

−O quê?

Como eu esperava, ele estava mesmo com aquele gato nas mãos.

−Me faz um favor? – ele sorri com aquele olhar pidão.

−Não mesmo Shun.

−Por favor. – ele insiste manhoso. –Aqui é o único lugar que o Hyoga não procuraria.

Aquela informação só serve pra me deixar mais frustrado.

−Pelo que eu sei o pato disse que esse gato iria dormir lá fora. – replico.

−Mas tá frio lá fora, por favor, Ikki.

Suspiro.

−Tá bom, mas ele vai dormir no chão.

−Obrigado Ikki. – ele diz sorridente entrando no quarto com o bichano e uma almofada, imagine só, o folgado ainda vai dormir no conforto.

−Sabe que não vai poder esconder ele aqui pra sempre né?

−E só até eu conseguir convencer o Hyoga a ficarmos com ele. – ele diz distraído acomodando o gato mandrião.

−E é fácil assim? – digo rindo.

−Não, de jeito nenhum, aquele lá é teimoso por decreto, mas eu dou um jeito. – ele comenta confiante.

Ele se senta na beirada da cama observando o gato em silencio até enfim direcionar um olhar preocupado pra mim.

−É uma pena que o Shaka não tenha aparecido. – ele diz solidário. –Afrodite me contou que ele está em missão.

−Hum. – baixo o olhar, eu queria mesmo vê-lo.

−Você queria vê-lo? - ele pergunta.

−Eu... – ele sustenta o olhar. Shun realmente está preocupado comigo. Como poderia dizer que estou interessado no companheiro dele? –Não tenho certeza. Acho que sim.

−Não sente falta?

−É claro. – digo suspirando e sentando ao seu lado na cama. –Mas talvez ele esteja certo em me evitar. Sou insensível demais com ele.

−Não é tanto, não quando quer... – ele sorri para pedir desculpas. −Sabe que ele ainda gosta de você, mas e você Ikki, o que realmente sente?

Fico calado esperando uma resposta do vazio.

Shun suspira pacientemente.

−É isso que tem que descobrir antes de voltar pra ele. – ele diz por fim já se levantando, me colocando esse dever de casa antes de se retirar.

−Boa noite nii-san. – diz me dando um beijo na bochecha e em seguida se despedindo do gato.

−Boa noite. – digo cabisbaixo.

−Ah. – ele para antes de sair pela porta. –O que há entre você e o Hyoga?

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Ikki só está se complicando.  
Vive em cima do muro e o coitado do Shaka cozinhando.  
Quanto tempo acham que ele vai esconder o que sente com relação ao Hyoga?  
E o que ele realmente sente pelo Shaka?  
Só no próximo ;)  
Até lá.  
bjs_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: **Capítulo 3

Notas iniciais do capítulo

_Desculpem a demora (^-^)'_

_−Boa noite nii-san. – diz me dando um beijo na bochecha e em seguida se despedindo do gato._

_−Boa noite. – digo cabisbaixo._

_−Ah. – ele para antes de sair pela porta. –O que há entre você e o Hyoga?_

−O-o que quer dizer? – digo alarmado.

−Não sei, me diz você. – ele diz sério cruzando os braços.

−O que poderia haver entre mim e o pato além das frequentes alfinetadas? – digo rindo nervosamente, ele não poderia saber, poderia?

Ele me olha desconfiado sustentando o olhar, mas não consigo encara-lo. Tento mostrar que estou despreocupado, mas acho que minhas mãos apertando tão firmemente o colchão não passam essa impressão.

−Há alguns dias Hyoga me contou que você estava um tanto nervoso. – ele comenta.

Engulo o seco.

Ele permanece sério, fecha a porta colocando em seguida as mãos na cintura como se estivesse prestes a iniciar uma série de interrogações acusadoras. Droga! Agora que ele não vai sair tão cedo daqui.

−Disse que você parecia estranho, muito estranho. – ele diz colocando a mão no queixo num gesto interrogativo. −E também parecia bastante abatido nos últimos dias. Acredito que ele está certo, afinal isso é obvio. É claro que passei a te observar melhor, nii-san. Percebi que você anda mesmo nervoso, o problema é que você parece mais nervoso quando o Hyoga está por perto, aliás, percebi que você não tem provocado ele com suas brincadeiras sem graça de sempre, não como antes, e isso pareceu ainda mais visível hoje enquanto trabalhávamos no playground. O Hyoga fez alguma coisa que te deixou desconfortável? – ele realmente está me perguntando isso?

Não sabia o que responder, acho que seria uma boa ideia colocar toda a culpa no pato. Bom, talvez se...

−Eu... err... Bom, realmente não é nada, não entendo o que você quer dizer com isso.

Ele suspira colocando a mão no rosto pacientemente.

−O que poderia ser? – ele diz falando consigo mesmo, pensativo. –Vocês nunca se deram tão bem assim, talvez porque são tão parecidos, cabeças duras realmente não se batem. Talvez o fato de estarem vivendo juntos novamente não tenha sido uma boa ideia. – ele comenta colocando a mão no queixo como se buscasse a solução pra um problema que ele nem conhece.

−Shun...

−Ou pode ser também... – ele pensa e me olha surpreso. –Você se sente atraído pelo Hyoga, nii-san? – ele diz surpreso com suas próprias palavras, me encarando como se tivesse levado um soco no estomago, é tão ruim assim?

−O que?! – finjo indignação.

−Bom, você já me disse uma vez que achava ele atraente.

−Não! – digo com mais convicção que o necessário. –Quer dizer... ele é... ele é bonito, mas isso não significa que eu... eu não estou, você sabe... eu não poderia...

−Eu não sou cego nii-san. – ele diz cruzando os braços com aquela expressão que poucas vezes tive a oportunidade de ver. Shun pode ser assustador quando quer. –Sei que está passando por uma crise em sua relação com o Shaka e reparar nas pessoas próximas é o mais natural, tenho consciência também que o Hyoga desperta o interesse das pessoas, mas não achei que logo você seria afetado por isso. Afinal é do Hyoga que estamos falando, vocês nunca se deram bem, porque agora é diferente?

Peraí, esse pirralho está mesmo me colocando contra a parede? Eu sou o mais velho aqui, é bom que ele se lembre disso.

−Você rolou escada a baixo e bateu a cabeça, Shun? – digo sério me levantando, ele sabe intimidar, mas eu também sei, afinal ele aprendeu comigo.

−Hã? – ele parece confuso baixando a guarda e perdendo a pose. –Porque?

−Porque só batendo a cabeça com tanta força pra insinuar algo do tipo. EU me sentindo atraído pelo pato? Tá de brincadeira comigo? – Shaka tinha razão quando disse que eu seria um bom ator.

Ele me olha confuso, olhos bem vidrados, analisando a mim e minha resposta, mantenho-me firme e convicto querendo convencer a mim mesmo da veracidade daquilo.

−Tem razão. – ele suspira descruzando os braços. –Você nunca sentiria nada disso. – diz agora parecendo ridículo por ter insinuado aquilo. Só eu mesmo pra fazer com que ele se sinta ridículo com algo que ele tem total razão.

–Desculpe nii-san. É que... – ele coça a cabeça sem jeito. –Bom, você e o Hyoga se parecem tanto, que as vezes sinto que ele se sente mais à vontade com você do que com qualquer outro, quer dizer... há tantas coisas que eu não sei, e o Hyoga sempre tem assunto pra conversar com os outros, coisas que estou totalmente por fora, você sabe, coisas do tipo: carros, política, economia, esporte, e vocês sempre conversam com tanta sincronia sobre tudo isso que parecem uma extensão um do outro... somos um casal, mas também somos tão diferentes. Sinto que tem uma parte de mim que não atende a uma parte dele. Bom, ele é sempre tão natural comigo, nunca me deixa de fora de nada, as vezes ele tenta conversar comigo como ele conversa com você, mas eu sou tão tapado, não tenho opinião formada e nunca sei o que responder nessas ocasiões. – ele diz suspirando.

Como poderia responder aquilo? Extensão um do outro? Conversar com sincronia? Quantas conversas minhas e do pato ele presenciou? Houve momentos que estávamos juntos na mesma sala e parecia que tinha um decreto na porta com o aviso que o voto de silencio era obrigatório. Bom, admito que as vezes eu e o pato, quando estamos inspirados a falar, conversamos sobre todo tipo de coisa, gosto de descontrair com ele, gosto de suas opiniões, suas ideias, ele é dinâmico quando quer, e me inspira a ser também... Bom, talvez eu entenda um pouco o que o Shun quer dizer.

−Foi mal, nii-san. Você tá cheio de problemas e eu aqui fazendo acusações e descontando minhas frustrações em você.

−Espera aí Shun, o que quer dizer? Você e o pato parecem melhores amigos o tempo todo, qualquer um que passar um tempo com vocês vai dizer que são feitos um para o outro. Já vi vocês conversando, não parece que não tem assunto rolando. – comento estranhando.

−Ah, você sabe, são bobagens. – ele diz dando de ombros. –Hyoga acompanha meu ritmo, ele nunca insiste em um assunto que não me integro, só conversamos sobre coisas que me fazem sentir à vontade... Hyoga é um anjo não é. – ele diz com um sorriso bobo no rosto. –Tenho muita sorte.

Ah, sem dúvidas ele está apaixonado. Parece um idiota!

Shaka é como o Shun as vezes, um idiota. Houve momentos que eu falava tanto e o Shaka só me observava sorrindo, concordando e tentando me acompanhar. Acho que as vezes o único jeito de manter a harmonia de uma relação é tentar entender o parceiro, acompanha-lo, mesmo que isso não seja seu forte, o esforço de ambos é que faz as coisas darem certo. Bom, eu reconheço que o Shaka tentava me acompanhar, mas eu tentava fazer o mesmo por ele?

Na verdade, não me lembro de alguma vez ter sido tão condescendente com ele, na maioria das vezes eu ficava era irritado por ele não conseguir acompanhar meu ritmo. Acho que fui um idiota insensível a maioria das vezes. Shaka não merecia isso.

−Tentar entender o parceiro é o que faz as coisas darem certo. – comento pensativo.

−Isso mesmo. – ele diz contente por eu ter acompanhado seu raciocínio. –Acredita que eu comecei a assistir futebol só pra ter algo pra conversar com o Hyoga? Pra falar a verdade eu não gosto muito, mas ele sim, então achei que seria uma boa tentar entender o motivo disso.

−Ele faz o mesmo por você?

−É claro, quer ver? Eu gosto do canal de culinária, eu sei, não ria. –ele diz como se esperasse uma reação negativa minha. –Bom, e você conhece o Hyoga, ele não sabe nem fritar um ovo. – comenta rindo. –Então ele passou a assistir os programas comigo, até mesmo as receitas que eu aprendo ele se dispõe a acompanhar quando quero fazer, ele não tem o mínimo jeito na cozinha, as vezes só atrapalha, mas ele se esforça ao máximo, só pra me deixar contente. – ele diz com um sorriso encantador.

−Hum. – não me lembro de alguma vez ter tentado fazer algo do tipo pelo Shaka.

−Bom, eu viajei nessa bobagem, nunca haveria nada entre você e o Hyoga, afinal são os opostos que se atraem, não é? – ele comenta rindo.

−É, talvez.

−Bom, vou deixa-lo descansar. Boa noite nii-san. Boa noite gatinho. – ele diz finalmente se retirando.

Shun realmente me deu um susto agora, pensei que tivesse descoberto tudo, mas se ele percebeu então quer dizer que estou dando bandeira demais, tenho que ser mais cuidadoso, mas o que posso fazer se não consigo mais me controlar quando estou com esse pato?

E Shun ainda me deixou com muita coisa pra pensar. Eu realmente fui um babaca com o Shaka, será que foi por isso que não estávamos dando certo?

Pior que a dor de uma magoa é magoar a pessoa amada, assistir seu sofrimento e não poder mudar o passado. Queria poder voltar no tempo e consertar as coisas.

Pessoa amada? Novamente isso, realmente estou amando o Shaka?

...

Acordei com a luz forte vinda de uma linha da janela semiaberta que batia diretamente nos meus olhos. Que horas deve ser? Ah, é domingo, então não me importo.

Me mexi na cama e topei com alguma coisa impedindo que eu esticasse mais meus pés. Ainda sonolento me forcei a achar o empecilho.

Só pode ser brincadeira, esse gato tá folgado demais pro meu gosto. Deitado bem na base dos meus pés, em cima da cama. Vou já dar uns chutes nele pra a prender a deixar de ser folgado.

Ele se remexe um pouco se espreguiçando sem se importar de estar diante do meu olhar ameaçador.

Sento-me na cama pronto pra atira-lo pela janela. Ele simplesmente me olha como se dissesse que se eu tentasse ele simplesmente voltaria, o que eu diria ao Shun? Que o gato de repente decidiu tentar aprender a voar?

Ele miou com aqueles grandes olhos verdes de pupilas dilatadas. É só um filhote. Não posso joga-lo pela janela do segundo andar. Quem sabe se eu esperar ele crescer mais um pouco.

Ele senta-se na cama e começa a lamber suas pequeninas patas rajadas. Após se esticar mais um pouco enquanto se espreguiça ele decide vir até mim, miando e se enroscando como se coçasse. Ronronando como se eu tivesse feito um convite pra ele se aproximar abanando esse rabo felpudo tão languidamente.

Não te dei intimidade bichano!

Mesmo depois da minha recusa em acaricia-lo ele roda em um mesmo lugar entre as minhas pernas antes de se acomodar e deitar ali. Folgado!

Admito que ele é até bonitinho. Esse pelo de cores misturadas, mais pra malhado marrom. Todo peludo, espalhando esses pelos pela minha cama.

Quando dou por mim já estou o acariciando.

−Não se acomode demais, não vai ficar aqui comigo pra sempre. – o aviso.

Ele apenas me olha e responde com um miado.

−Tenho que levantar, já deve ser tarde. – comento, estou falando com um gato?

Suspiro com minha idiotice e me levanto da cama deixando ele por lá.

−Vou te trazer um pouco de leite, mas não se acostume. – digo pra ele antes de sair pela porta e ele apenas me observa atento antes de se despedir brevemente de mim com mais um miado.

Realmente deve ser tarde, ouço vozes vindo da cozinha.

−Bom dia, Ikki. - Shun diz sorrindo quando me vê.

−Bom dia. - digo pra todos.

Sentei a mesa com eles e percebi o pato lá fora andando de um lado pro outro no jardim.

−O que há com ele? - digo enquanto me sirvo com café.

−Procurando o gato. - Shun diz rindo.

−Eu quero o gatinho tabem. -Miguel pede.

−Estou tentando isso, querido. -Shun responde. −Ele tá bem escondido?

−Sim, mas vai ter que pegar ele logo. - resmungo.

−Não! Ainda não consegui convencer o Hyoga. Ele quer levar o bichinho pro abrigo.

−Espera aí. O gato tá com você? -May diz surpresa −Hyoga vai ficar uma fera, ele tá mais de vinte minutos procurando esse gato.

−Ele supera. - Shun diz indiferente.

−Deixe que leve logo. Não vou abrigar aquele folgado pra sempre. - digo.

−Ah, por favor, Ikki.

Hyoga desistiu de procurar lá fora e voltou pra dentro com cara de poucos amigos e todos ficamos em silencio.

Parou de frente pra mesa cruzando os braços e olhando muito sério pro Shun.

Shun fingia que estava distraído passando manteiga em uma torrada da forma mais lenta possível.

Parecia que uma ogiva estava prestes a ser detonada. Mesmo quem não estava envolvido nessa confusão parecia tenso. Até o Miguel parecia consciente que não deveria abrir a boca naquele momento.

−Ao que parece você só vai falar na base da tortura não é Amamyia? -ele diz com uma voz extremamente fria e calma, esses calmos que dão medo.

Shun continua fingindo que não é com ele fazendo o pato parecer mais puto da vida ainda.

−Muito bem então. -disse frio e se retirou bufando.

Ótimo. Guerra declarada em plena manhã de domingo.

Não me lembro de já ter visto ele irritado assim, não com o Shun.

Shun suspirou alto quando ele saiu. Parecendo prestes a se desmanchar na cadeira. Bom, foi ele mesmo que pediu por isso.

−Eu tô ferrado. - Shun comenta.

−O que ele poderia fazer? - pergunto, afinal o pato jamais torturaria o Shun. Será?

−É difícil dizer, ele é sempre imprevisível. Só sei que tenho que ficar bem esperto daqui por diante.

−É só devolver o gato, ora.

−Não vou fazer isso. - ele resmunga. Teimoso como sempre.

−Papa tá bravo? -Miguel pergunta.

−Com certeza. Procure não o aborrecer Miguel. - Shun avisa.

−Hyoga nunca desconta em ninguém. - Mai defende o pato.

−Ah claro, só em mim. - Shun resmunga.

−Ao que parece é sempre você que começa. - digo.

−Estão todos do lado dele agora? -Shun diz indignado.

Hyoga retorna e aparece na cozinha já vestindo uma jaqueta, se aprontando pra sair.

−Aonde você vai? -Shun pergunta aborrecido.

−Sair.

−Disso eu sei. Quero saber pra onde.

−Assunto meu. - ele diz simplesmente enquanto vai até a geladeira e procura insistentemente por alguma coisa em particular.

−Como assim assunto seu? - Shun continua discutindo.

O pato apenas ignora e continua sua busca.

−Não temos carne? – o pato pergunta.

−Pra quê? – Shun diz receoso, até eu fiquei.

−Será que vendem ratoeiras grandes na loja de ferramentas? – o pato pergunta deixando todos mais receosos ainda. –Qual o tamanho do gato mesmo Shun? – ele pergunta ao Shun esboçando um sorrisinho.

−Tá brincando né? – Shun diz surpreso.

−Bom, não custa nada tentar. – ele diz sem qualquer preocupação com a surpresa de todos e se retirou assobiando.

−Ele não poderia estar falando sério, poderia? – Shun diz ainda não acreditando.

...

Esse gato tá cada vez mais folgado, passou a manhã toda deitado na minha cama. Estou começando a achar que o pato tem razão sobre esse gato ser um estorvo.

Como era domingo e eu não tinha nada pra fazer, decidi distrair minha mente com um dos vários livros da coleção do Shun. Sempre achei que esses autores britânicos eram uma droga, mas pensando bem 'Orgulho e preconceito' não é tão ruim assim.

−Ela realmente estava errada sobre ele, não acha? – pergunto para o vazio, a quem estou tentando enganar? Estou falando com esse gato de novo.

Ele apenas permanece deitado lá, me olhando. Qual o problema desse bicho? Normalmente os filhotes brincam o tempo todo, não é?

−Está entediado? – ele me responde com um miado.

−Talvez eu devesse ter lido em voz alta. – comento. –Em tempos modernos... acha que se esses tantos mal-entendidos foram uma forma do destino unir eles no final? – comento olhando pro teto. –Aliás, eles vão ficar juntos no final?

Ele dá mais um miado.

−É, tem razão, bichano... se ficassem juntos desde o princípio tiraria toda a estrutura da história, o orgulho dele e o preconceito que dela. – concordo com o pensamento do bichano.

Volto a olha-lo.

−Você precisa de um nome, pelo menos um provisório. Não posso te chamar de bichano pra sempre.

Ele apenas limita-se a se espreguiçar antes de se sentar e me olhar com mais atenção.

−Nunca tive nenhum bicho de estimação, qual nome as pessoas costumam dar aos gatos?

Ele parece entender tão bem o que digo que até assusta.

−Talvez de preguiçoso, você é isso mesmo né? – digo rindo.

Ele joga o ar pelas narinas com força, como se tivesse entendido a ofensa.

−Tá bom, vou pensar em algo melhor.

Ouço batidas na porta.

−Ikki? – é o Shun.

−Entra. – digo deixando o livro de lado.

−Tá falando sozinho? – ele pergunta estranhando.

−Com as paredes Shun, estou falando com as paredes. – digo entediado.

−Hunf. E como você está Eikichi? – ele diz afagando o gato.

−Eikichi? Que nome ridículo é esse?

−Como assim ridículo? É de um anime. – Shun reclama.

−Então esse anime também é ridículo.

−Ridículo é você que fala com as paredes. – diz indiferente. –Anda, o almoço tá pronto. – diz indo e resolvo segui-lo antes de me despedir do gato. Isso não é bom, estou me apegando demais a esse bichano.

Hyoga já tinha chegado e falava muito animado ao telefone enquanto andava lá fora no jardim, provavelmente procurando pelo gato de novo.

−Desliga isso e vem pra mesa Hyoga. – Shun resmunga pela janela.

Hyoga apenas acena enquanto ainda conversa animadamente.

−Com quem ele tanto fala? – pergunto.

−Como o melhor amigo dele. – Shun diz revirando os olhos em agrura.

Melhor amigo?

O pato finalmente vem pra mesa, mas exibia um humor estranho que dava calafrios, o que ele tá aprontando?

−Vai dizer onde esteve a manhã toda? – Shun pergunta desconfiado pro pato quando já estamos comendo.

−Não vai querer saber. – diz com um sorrisinho. –A propósito, como está o gato?

−Não diz onde vai, mas quer que eu diga o paradeiro do gato? – Shun diz arqueando uma sobrancelha.

−Diga onde ele está que eu digo onde eu fui.

−Esquece.

O pato apenas ri.

−Poquê o catinho num pode fica, papa? – Miguel pergunta.

−Você pode ser alérgico, Miguel.

−Como pode saber? – Shun contesta. –Ele ficou perto do gato ontem e não aconteceu nada.

−Existem diferentes tipos de alergia Shun.

−Discordo. – Shun diz teimoso.

−É mesmo, você é médico? – o pato diz irônico.

É, parece que essa guerra está longe de acabar.

−Será que podemos esquecer esse gato por alguns minutos? – Mai reclama.

−Você sabe onde está? – o pato pergunta.

−Não. – Mai diz impaciente. –Podemos conversar outra coisa?

−Sobre? – o pato pergunta.

−Hoje é domingo, podemos sair? Quero relaxar da semana de provas.

−Isso é ótimo. – Shun diz animado. –Podemos ir ao cinema. – conheço bem as técnicas de distração do Shun, quer tirar a atenção do pato de cima dele.

−Não poderei ir, tenho que revisar os currículos de alguns residentes. – Hyoga comenta.

−Só isso mesmo? – Shun diz desconfiado.

−É claro, que outro motivo eu teria pra ficar em casa? – o pato diz sarcástico.

−Ora, por favor, parem com isso. – Mai diz.

−E você? Como foi nas provas? – o pato pergunta. Ótimo, um novo assunto.

−Fui bem, vou pegar os gabaritos na semana que vem. – ela diz animada.

−Caiu muita coisa de anatomia que estudamos?

−Sim, me ajudou bastante. – Mai diz sorrindo. Se essa garota não tivesse namorado eu iria jurar que ela tem uma queda pelo pato. –Você devia dar aulas na universidade, Hyoga.

−Nem pensar. – Shun logo se opõe.

−Porque não? – Hyoga pergunta.

−Se for como da ultima vez, lembra quando você trouxe suas amigas aqui pra ter aulas com o Hyoga também? – Shun diz olhando pra garota.

−Aquilo foi um caso a parte. – ela se defende.

−Elas ficaram o tempo todo se derretendo pro Hyoga ao invés de prestarem atenção na aula. – Shun comenta me olhando.

−Não tenho culpa dele ser assim. – Mai comenta.

−Assim como? – o pato pergunta.

−Err... assim, ora. – Mai diz envergonhada.

O pato só se limita a dar uma risada. Não falei? Ele sabe que é atraente, esse idiota.

−Você gosta disso, não é? – Shun diz desconfiado pro pato.

−Não disse isso. – ele se defende.

−E então, nós vamos sair ou não? – Mai muda de assunto.

−Vamos sim, Mai. – Shun concorda. –Você vem Ikki?

−Não estou afim de sair. – acho que é a primeira coisa que digo.

−Vai passar o domingo trancado no quarto? – lá vai começar os sermões.

−Não, vou passar o domingo no quarto lendo. – digo indiferente.

−O que está lendo? – o pato pergunta.

−Um dos livros do Shun, 'Orgulho e preconceito'.

−Hum? Esse não é meu. – Shun diz estranhando.

−É meu. – o pato comenta. –Bom, não exatamente, era da minha esposa. – ele diz e todos paramos de comer, ficamos paralisados com medo de dizer alguma coisa errada. Isso era mais que visível já que o tilintar de talheres parou de imediato.

−Calma gente. – o pato diz sorrindo. –Não é nada demais. É um bom livro, também gosto dele. – o pato comenta pra aliviar o clima.

Acho que ele realmente superou isso.

−Então você prefere ficar no quarto do que sair com a gente? – Shun volta a me questionar depois que o clima tenso se desfez.

−Já falei que vou ficar lendo.

−Hunf. Você que sabe. – sei que ele ficou chateado.

Depois de ajudar o Shun com a louça e um tempo enrolando em conversas que apenas o Shun falava, eu fui pra sala pra me distrair com a Tv por algum tempo antes de voltar a ler.

Quando entrei percebi o pato deitado no sofá maior assistindo o canal de notícias.

−Oi. – digo me sentando num sofá próximo.

Ele não respondeu, permanecia quieto. Depois de observa-lo melhor que eu percebi que ele estava adormecido.

Me aproximei mais, ele respirava calmamente, seu rosto é tão apático quanto quando ele está acordado, será que sou o único que recebe esse tipo de expressão dele? Ainda assim suas feições são suaves, talvez seja a serenidade de suas feições que contribuem tão bem com sua frieza de sempre. Orgulho, não é? Sem dúvidas ele tem de sobra.

Seus cabelos não são lisos como os do Shaka, é meio ondeado. Qual seria a textura?

Lembro-me de passar horas acariciando os longos cabelos do Shaka, cabelos finos e aveludados, tão longos que meus dedos se perdiam na metade do caminho.

O cabelo do pato não era longo do jeito que eu gostava, mas será que a textura é a mesma?

Quando dei por mim a curiosidade já tinha vencido meu bom senso e do nada eu já o estava acariciando. Como eu pensava tão sedosos quanto os do Shaka.

Meus dedos encostavam propositalmente na pele do seu rosto. Normalmente sua pele é fria assim?

Ele vai abrindo os olhos lentamente. Acho que me perdi no tempo e cometi o erro de não retirar minha mão antes que ele despertasse de vez.

−Ikki? – assustou-se com minha proximidade.

Foi quando me toquei da minha idiotice, o que eu estava pensando?

−E-eu... eu estava... err... não é o que você... não é nada demais. – digo de uma vez nervoso.

Será possível que eu nem consigo formular uma frase decente?

Ele permanece me olhando estranho.

−Hyoga. – Shun o chama aparecendo do nada na porta.

−Hum? – diz finalmente desviando o olhar de cima de mim.

−Eu e a May vamos ao shopping fazer umas compras e depois vamos ao cinema. Vou levar o Miguel.

−Eu deveria ir?

−Se não quiser.

−Não quero, obrigado.

Shun apenas suspira vencido.

−Precisa de alguma coisa? Cuecas; meias; força de vontade?

−Talvez menos sarcasmo.

−Vou procurar, mas não garanto nada.

O pato apenas limita-se a esboçar um sorriso irônico.

−Tá, boas compras e bom filme.

Shun apenas retribui o sorriso. Novamente esses dois me irritam com essa cumplicidade. Ao menos é a deixa pra eu me afastar.

−Não procure nada que não queira achar, viu? – Shun avisa o pato antes de sair.

−Garanto que o que vou procurar é o que quero achar. – o pato diz ainda mantendo atenção no Shun, mas notei que ele observou minha retirada estratégica.

−Hunf. E você nii-san? Não quer mesmo vir conosco?

−Não, obrigado. – digo rápido.

O pato mantêm um olhar desconfiado pra mim, mas procuro me fazer de desentendido.

−Certeza? – Shun insiste.

−Sim, vou terminar de ler. – digo já me retirando daquela sala e do olhar desconfiado do pato. Será que dessa vez eu dei bandeira demais?

...

−É, eles ficam juntos. – comento depois que termino o livro.

O gato apenas permanece me encarando.

−Você não quer saber como terminou? – pergunto a ele. –Sei, quer ficar na expectativa né?

Me aconchego melhor e começo a refletir.

Como vou encarar o pato agora? Aliás, onde ele pode estar? Faz algum tempo que não ouço nada lá embaixo. Bom, só estamos eu e ele em casa, então realmente não tem barulho.

Ele pode simplesmente estar dormindo de novo.

Me levanto e olho pela janela, o tempo está nublado, estamos no inverno, mas a neve ainda não caiu. Será que ainda vai nevar?

Shaka poucas vezes viu a neve. Quando acontecia ele ficava horas sentado na varanda, apenas observando os flocos brancos caírem.

−Acho que você devia ter sido um cavaleiro do gelo. – comento quando chego do trabalho e o vejo sentado lá.

−É lindo, não é. – ele comenta sem desviar os olhos do espetáculo.

−É só neve, Shaka. – comento indiferente.

−Eu gosto. – diz sorrindo.

O observo, está tão concentrado naquilo. O que há de tão interessante na neve?

−É frio, gosto do quente. – comento parando de frente a porta de vidro e observando o que ele tanto admirava.

Ele me olha e simplesmente sorri.

−A neve que cai, modifica o cenário... Ontem foi verão, hoje é inverno. As estações se sucedem, modificando tudo ao seu redor, assim como na natureza, o tempo também nos modifica... E temos a oportunidade de ficar cada vez melhor. – ele diz e volto a encara-lo.

−O que quer dizer?

−O quanto o tempo o modificou, Ikki? – ele diz num tom neutro.

A pergunta encontra o silencio e cai no esquecimento.

Estou modificado?

Eu não era tão fascinado pela neve quanto sou hoje. Apesar de tudo eu ainda não sei responder aquela pergunta.

Suspiro.

Desço com o livro que acabei de ler em mãos. Ouço a voz calma do pato vinda do escritório deles, parecia estar falando ao telefone.

Paro de frente a porta em dúvida se deveria bater.

−Oi. – digo simplesmente entrando.

Ele me olha brevemente e continua falando no telefone. Estava com o notebook ligado e vários papeis espalhados na mesa.

Olho em volta e paro naquela estante gigante, ia do chão ao teto e ocupava as duas paredes laterais, a imensa coleção de livros deles. Coloco o livro que acabei de volta no lugar e procuro por outro pra me distrair.

Espiono discretamente o pato falando. Parecia um tanto animado, como mais cedo, não sei dizer, entendo pouquíssimo de russo, só pude identificar um nome: Adam.

Sempre tive fascínio pela facilidade dele em saber tantos idiomas. Eu particularmente só sei quatro, acho que ele sabe bem mais.

Ele parece mais animado depois de ouvir alguma coisa na ligação e após alguns minutos ele finalmente desliga.

−Terminou o livro? – ele pergunta mantendo a atenção na tela do notebook.

−Sim. – digo.

−Gostou? – ele pergunta finalmente me olhando.

−Foi legal. – digo simplesmente.

−Hum. – voltasse pra tela e começa a digitar olhando continuamente para alguns dos papeis espalhados, quem diria que médicos também tem esse tipo de trabalho burocrático.

−Recomenda algum? – pergunto, mas ele continua concentrado na tarefa.

Ao menos essa indiferença me deixa mais tranquilo quanto ao episódio constrangedor que tivemos mais cedo.

−E então? – volto a perguntar.

−Hum?

−Recomenda outro?

Ele me olha confuso retirando os óculos.

−Outro?

−Livro.

−Ah sim. – ele se levanta de seu lugar e se aproxima. –Bom, prefere os estrangeiros? – ele pergunta olhando para os vários livros.

−Tanto faz, desde que seja em inglês ou japonês.

−Hum. – ainda permanecia concentrado a procura de algo pra mim.

−Estou atrapalhando? – talvez eu tivesse subestimado sua ocupação.

−Ah não, só estou adiantando o trabalho. – ele diz me olhando brevemente.

Após algum tempo indeciso ele retira um único livro da estante.

−_Wuthering Heights. –_diz me entregando.

−Hum? – estava distraído observando seu perfil.

−O Morro dos ventos uivantes. – ele repete me entregando o livro. –Ele é bom, acho que você vai gostar. – ele diz sorrindo.

−Obrigado. Eu... posso ficar aqui? – pergunto enquanto ele volta pra sua mesa.

−Fique à vontade. – diz indiferente recolocando os óculos e voltando-se para seu trabalho.

Essa indiferença as vezes me mata. Como o Shun consegue lidar com isso? Bom, talvez esse pato seja assim apenas comigo.

Sento-me em um dos sofás e começo a ler, ao menos tento, já que olhar pra esse pato parece mais interessante.

Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei ali o observando discretamente. Olhei as horas e já eram quase sete, o tempo voou.

Passado mais um tempo o pato levantou-se e se retirou, então decidi finalmente me concentrar naquele livro, olhei novamente a hora e me certifiquei que só tinha passado dez minutos, porque o tempo parece passar mais rápido quando estou com esse pato?

Talvez seja melhor ler para o gato, ele poderia se interessar pela história também.

Segui pra subir para meu quarto, quando ouvi o som agudo de panelas sendo derrubadas na cozinha.

−O que está fazendo? – perguntei quando entrei na cozinha e vi o pato tentando recolher o -macarrão cozido que cairá no chão.

−Tentando fazer miojo. – ele disse sem jeito.

−Mas essa é a coisa mais simples do mundo de se fazer.

–É que acabou o instantâneo.

−Mesmo assim, como conseguiu fazer toda essa sujeira? – digo surpreso quando olho pra bancada e vejo uma zona.

−Shun não deixou o jantar pronto, e eu não sei cozinhar, estou com fome. Achei que conseguiria fazer ao menos isso sem ajuda. – diz olhando sem jeito pra bagunça.

−Era só me chamar, idiota. – digo o empurrando dali. –Saí, vou dar um jeito nesse macarrão.

Recolho o macarrão e começo a lava-lo.

−Será que eu posso ajudar? – ele pergunta se esticando para olhar curioso a tarefa que eu executava.

−Não.

−Sabe o que está fazendo?

−É claro.

−Talvez seja melhor fazer só um sanduíche. – ele sugere.

−Sou eu que estou preparando, não é.

−É que não gosto de dar trabalho pra ninguém.

−Não se preocupe, também vou comer.

Terminei de lavar a massa e despejei numa panela a fim de temperar o molho.

−Posso cortar os tomates se você quiser. – ele propõe quando me vê lavando o fruto.

−Tá bom. – digo lhe entregando.

Vou acender o fogo da panela, quando me viro de volta vejo o pato olhando com cara de idiota para os tomates e a faca.

−Como eu devo cortar? – ele pergunta inocentemente.

−Será possível pato? – digo impaciente. –Deixa de ser burro.

−Tenho que saber ora. – diz revoltado.

−Em cubos, idiota.

Ele pega a faca e começa a cortar com a velocidade de um coala em câmera lenta. Como se calculasse o tamanho de cada cubinho milimetricamente.

−Ah, pelo amor de deus. Dá isso aqui. – pego de suas mãos e executo eu mesmo aquela tarefa.

Corto o fruto com a habilidade de um samurai e jogo na panela pra em seguida misturar os temperos que selecionei.

Ele me olhava emburrado, talvez decepcionado por sua total inutilidade. Então decidiu limpar a bagunça que ele fez.

−Como prendeu a cozinhar? – ele está mesmo interessado? Isso me deixa um pouco feliz.

−Sozinho... quer um ovo cozido?

−Sim.

Coloco dois ovos na mistura do caldo e fecho a panela deixando cozinhar. Quem diria que um dia eu estaria cozinhando para Hyoga.

−Como assim sozinho?

−Sei lá, eu misturava as coisas, provava, adicionava outra, assim.

Ele ficou em silencio sentado junto a bancada.

−Deve me achar um inútil, não é? – ele diz envergonhado.

−Porque eu acharia? – digo enquanto observo seu perfil de um ângulo privilegiado.

−Sequer sei me virar sozinho, não sei o que eu faria sem o Shun, em todo caso eu sempre preciso de alguém pra cuidar de mim, isso é frustrante, mal parece que tenho vinte e oito anos na cara. – ele diz triste.

−Tenho certeza que você tem outras habilidades. – tento anima-lo.

Ele sorri.

−Nada que seja de uso doméstico. Talvez eu só seja bom no trabalho.

−Shun me disse que você sempre o ajuda quando cozinha.

−Ele não comentou que eu mais atrapalho do que ajudo? – ele diz rindo.

−Ele não pareceu se importar.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo, apenas olhando para as paredes.

−Você sempre cozinha pro Shaka? – porque ele decidiu falar do Shaka assim de repente?

−Algumas vezes. – na verdade eu adorava cozinhar para o Shaka e ele também adorava quando eu fazia isso.

−Você parece gostar.

−É relaxante.

Mais um tempo em total silencio.

−Obrigado. – ele disse do nada.

−Porque?

−Eu nunca agradeci, não é?

−Pelo o quê, pato?

−Uma vez você me disse que gostava de mim, e que não se importaria se eu e o Shun ficássemos juntos... obrigado por ter me aprovado. – ele estava vermelho.

Eu realmente o aprovei, foi o único que aprovei pro Shun. Isso faz de mim o idiota mais altruísta do planeta, entreguei a pessoa que gosto de mão beijada pro meu irmão.

−Apenas cumpri meu papel de irmão. – disse seco. Mas ele estava certo, ele é mesmo a pessoa ideal pro meu irmão, por mais que me doa admitir isso.

−Você é uma pessoa fantástica Hyoga, disso eu sei, e é por isso que eu aprovo você. – acabo admitindo.

Olhei emburrado pra um ponto na parede, olhei, olhei até enfim perceber o olhar do pato fixo em mim.

−Você não percebe Ikki, mas as vezes você é uma pessoa extremamente doce. Deveria exercitar mais esse lado, principalmente pra pessoa que ama... cozinhe mais. – ele sugere, ainda sorrindo ternamente pra mim.

O que isso quer dizer?

...

Após um breve jantar com o pato eu me refugiei em meu quarto pra pensar sobre o que ele dissera.

Adoro cozinhar, não só cozinhar, gosto de preparar coisas especiais pras pessoas que gosto, e principalmente, adorava a companhia do Shaka em meio essa tarefa.

Ele sorria mais nessas ocasiões. Como era mesmo seu sorriso? Shaka sempre foi uma pessoa séria, raramente ria de alguma coisa, mas quando o fazia era como se fosse uma estrela brilhando, um espetáculo.

Fecho os olhos tentando lembrar de seu sorriso, como essas lembranças podem estar desaparecendo tão rápido da minha mente?

Forço um pouco a memória, mas tudo que consigo visualizar é a última imagem do pato sorrindo pra mim, isso é tão raro que pode até substituir o Shaka.

Merda! Tenho que parar com isso, acabei de confirmar a gratidão que o pato tem por eu tê-lo aprovado com meu irmão, mas minha mente vive me empurrando fantasias sem cabimento com esse pato.

Eu deveria evitar ficar sozinho com o pato de novo.

...

Acordo cedo, tenho que trabalhar hoje, mas na verdade o que me acordou não foi o despertador, mas sim as mordidas que esse gato está dando nos meus dedos dos pés, na tentativa de ter minha atenção pra brincar.

−Fica quieto aí. – resmungo encolhendo as pernas, mas isso não o detém. –Tá bom, já vou levantar. – digo me colocando de pé pra buscar o que ele quer: leite.

Desci pra cozinha e já vi o pato de costas sentado à mesa da cozinha.

−Bom dia, pato. – digo indo até a geladeira.

−Privet*. – pude identificar na mesma hora que não era sua voz.

Rapidamente me virei pra ele, não eram seus olhos azuis, mas sim verdes. Parecia muito, mas não era ele. Quem é esse cara?

Shun aparece na cozinha.

−Bom dia nii-san, já conhece o amigo do Hyoga? – disse acenando pra aquele sujeito.

Olho novamente pra ele, ainda assustado com aquela aparência tão familiar.

O sujeito apenas limita-se a acenar e sorrir pra mim.

−Ainda não. – digo.

−Seu nome é Adam. – ele diz. –E Adam, esse é o Ikki, meu irmão.

−Oi. – digo.

Amigo do Hyoga é? Tá mais pra gêmeo. Até que isso é bastante conveniente.

Privet*=привет=Oi.

Notas finais do capítulo

_Capitulo saiu meio tosco, desculpem :(  
Prometo melhorar no próximo.  
Aliás, alguém tem sugestões de nome para o gato?  
Até o próximo  
bjs_


	4. Chapter 4

_−Oi. – digo._

_Amigo do Hyoga é? Está mais pra gêmeo. Até que isso é bastante conveniente._

−Adam veio a pedido do Hyoga, para a pesquisa do doutorado, e para aproveitar a ocasião nós convidamos sua família também para passar uns dias aqui conosco. – Shun explica.

−Ah.

−Porque 'утка'... err, 'pato'? – o sujeito pergunta do nada.−Nem pergunte, Adam. – Shun diz indiferente.

−Ah, aí está você. – Hyoga diz entrando na cozinha.

Caramba! São tão parecidos. Cara de um, focinho de outro. E hoje nem é 13 de dezembro.

−Pensei que ainda estaria dormindo. – Hyoga comenta.

−Não sou preguiçoso que nem você. – o gêmeo comenta.

−Olha quem fala.

−Quando ele chegou que eu não vi? – pergunto.

−De madrugada, Hyoga foi busca-lo no aeroporto por volta das três. – Shun explica.

−Vai levar esse leite para onde? – só agora que percebi o pato me olhando desconfiado.

−Para a banheira, nunca tomou banho de leite? – digo indiferente.

−Hunf.

−Será que você não vai esquecer mesmo esse assunto, Hyoga? – Shun diz aborrecido.

−Sobre o gato? – o sujeito diz rindo.

−É, o Shun está escondendo ele... e tenho quase certeza que tem cúmplices. – Hyoga diz estreitando o olhar para mim.

Apenas dou de ombros, que cara mais desconfiado! Embora eu soubesse que me tornaria um suspeito cedo ou tarde.

O sujeito comenta alguma coisa em russo para Hyoga, que responde outra, e começam a falar enrolado. Do nada começam a rir.

O pato nunca ficou assim comigo. Só nos provocamos, mas é mais fácil ele se aborrecer do que rir tão facilmente como agora. Esse sujeito parece mesmo o melhor amigo do pato.

−É mesmo ele? – o sujeito pergunta ao pato.

−Sim. – diz e ambos olham pra mim. O que há?

−Que foi?

−Não se ache demais frango, mas o Adam te acha incrível. – o pato comenta indiferente.

−Ei! – o sujeito reclama supostamente envergonhado e dando uma cotovelada em Hyoga.

−Como assim? Incrível?

−Ele sabe que somos cavaleiros. – Shun comenta indiferente.

−Quê?! – como assim ele sabe?

−Hyoga contou a ele. – Shun diz.

−Tá maluco, pato? – digo aborrecido.

−Calma! O Adam é de confiança.

−Desculpe por saber. – o sujeito diz sem jeito.

−Ele está certo, Adam é mesmo de confiança, sabe tudo sobre nós. – porque Shun está tão tranquilo? Isso é uma inaceitável!

Encaro o tal do Adam, como poderia confiar assim nele? Ainda mais com essa cara de retardado que ele tá fazendo agora.

−Quando você soube? – ele fica sem jeito, afinal é a primeira vez que falo diretamente com ele.

−Pare com isso! – o pato resmunga colocando-se entre mim e o sujeito.

−O quê?

−Você está fazendo aquela expressão.

−Droga Ikki, essa expressão não. – Shun percebe seja lá o que for.

−Do que estão falando?

−A expressão que você sempre faz quando vai explodir alguma coisa. – o pato diz.

−Não sejam idiotas, não vou explodir nada.

−Adam é meu amigo, e você não deve intimida-lo.

−E quem disse que vou? Podem ficar calmos.

Olho desconfiado pro sujeito. Parece desconfortável. Ótimo! Fique assim mesmo.

−Bom dia! – uma mulher estranha diz entrando na cozinha. Como assim? Isso aqui virou um hotel? –Oi. – ela diz sorrindo quando me vê. Ignoro.

−Essa é esposa do Adam, Ikki. E Wendy, esse é meu irmão, Ikki.

−Ela sabe também? – encaro o pato.

−É claro. – o pato confirma.

−Céus, isso virou segredo da nação agora? – digo aborrecido já me retirando dali. Isso ficou fora de controle.

O que esses idiotas estão pensando? Revelando um segredo desses a deus e o mundo.

Retorno para quarto, até esqueci do leite do bichano.

Admito que não sou uma pessoa muito sociável, e de repente aparecem dois estranhos com quem vou dividir espaço. E que ainda por cima sabem tudo sobre mim, e o pior é que não sei nada sobre eles.

Sem dúvidas essa é uma boa deixa para procurar um hotel. Busco pelo celular já com a intenção de procurar por um.

−Ikki. – é o pato, sabia que viria me encher o saco, obviamente veio procurar satisfação por causa da minha grosseria com seus convidados.

−O quê? – digo irritado.

−Podemos conversar?

−Não!

−Por favor, posso entrar?

Suspiro.

−Pode... não! Espera. – quase me esqueci do gato.

Saio do quarto para falar com ele, por mais que eu esteja irritado não posso deixar que ele veja o bichano, senão ele o levaria embora, e ultimamente esse gato é a companhia mais frequente que tenho.

−Fala.

−O que houve? Não posso entrar? – ele diz olhando pra mim e pra porta atrás de mim.

−Está bagunçado... O que você quer?

Ele me encara por um tempo. Saco! Odeio quando ele fica me analisando.

−Olha, eu sei que está aborrecido por ter que conviver do nada com pessoas que você não conhece – ele está me pedindo desculpas por ter convidados?

−Não precisa se desculpar pato.

−Não estou me desculpando. – subitamente ele parece mais sério. –Porque foi tão grosseiro com meu amigo?

−Como porquê? Você contou a eles sobre nós, sobre mim. E eu sequer os conheço.

−Muito bem... agora sim estou me desculpando – ele suspira. –Foi errado não ter te preparado para isso, mas acredite, eles são de confiança.

−É você que está dizendo. – digo cruzando os braços.

−Você está mais aborrecido por eles estarem aqui ou por eles saberem sobre nós?

−Os dois.

−Certo... quer que eu os mande embora?

−Faria isso? – digo surpreso.

−Claro que não.

−Então porque perguntou?

−Porque queria ver como reagiria. Então você só se incomoda por eles estarem aqui. – ele conclui.

−Ei, não tire conclusões precipitadas.

−Eu tiro baseado em você. Afinal eles podem ficar ou não?

−Não me pergunte isso, a casa é sua, são seus convidados.

−Você também é.

−Sou apenas o irmão encrenqueiro do seu companheiro, você sequer gosta de me ter aqui. – acho que agora eu pareci uma menininha chorona.

−O quê?! Você é meu amigo também, é claro que gosto de você.

−...

Ele falava sério? Um sentimento quente começou a me inflar.

−Gosta de mim?

−Deixa de criancice! – ele diz aborrecido. –Desça quando estiver pronto para conhece-los direito.

...

Me arrumo para trabalhar, já é quase oito, essa coisa de ter tanta gente aqui me atrasou.

A muito contragosto desço, certifico-me que não estão na sala e sigo para meu carro e parto pro trabalho.

Em pensar que quando chegar vou ter que ser sociável já me encho de má vontade. É um saco ter que conviver com pessoas estranhas.

[...]

Quando retorno já avisto apenas Hyoga lendo no jardim.

−Oi. – digo me aproximando.

Ele apenas ergue os olhos de sua leitura.

−Onde estão todos? – pergunto olhando em volta.

−Shun os levou para um passeio.

−Porque não foi junto? - digo me sentando próximo dele.

−Digamos que não sou tão boa companhia para esse tipo de coisa.

−Porque não?

−É chato.

−Ah. Não foi trabalhar hoje? – pergunto.

−Cheguei tem uma hora.

Ótimo. Ao menos ele não passou o dia todo com esse tal de Adam.

−Vai se comportar quando eles voltarem? – ele pergunta desconfiado.

−Não, vou espernear e fazer birra... – ele suspira. –Claro que vou ser sociável né pato.

−Hum. – ele voltasse pra sua leitura.

−Então... – tento ser sutil, mas como não sou bom nisso ele volta a me olhar desconfiado. –Quanto exatamente esse tal de Adam é seu amigo?

−Um dos melhores, o conheço desde que voltei pra Moscou a dez anos atrás. – ele diz sorrindo.

−Quando contou que somos cavaleiros?

−A alguns meses.

−Hum. – se conhecem a tanto tempo e ele só contou agora?

Silencio.

−Vocês parecem bastante apegados. – comento.

Ele me olha e solta um riso.

−Sério? Eu apegado? – diz rindo.

−Parece.

−Hum. – ele diz simplesmente balançando a cabeça, ainda rindo daquela suposição.

−Não é? – insisto.

−Não é o que?

Suspiro impaciente.

−Olha frango, o Adam é um grande amigo meu, um dos melhores, ele esteve ao meu lado em momentos muito importantes da minha vida, fez parte de boas recordações até mesmo quando minha esposa ainda era viva. O considero um irmão, mas você nunca vai me ouvir dizer que sou apegado a alguém além da minha família. – ele explica.

−Somente com a família? – isso de alguma forma me deixou mais aliviado.

−Eu interpreto a palavra 'apegado' de uma forma mais intensa, quer dizer... pessoas de quem eu não sou capaz de me separar por muito tempo. Como o meu filho e o Shun.

Somente eles?

−Seu filho e o Shun. – repito desanimado.

−São as pessoas que mais amo, é claro que sou apegado a eles.

−E quanto aos outros?

−Outros?

−Sim, o que você sente com relação a mi... aos outros. – droga, porque ele é tão lerdo as vezes?

−Quer saber como eu me sinto com relação a você? – ele diz surpreso.

Não tive tempo de responder já que a algazarra de crianças e pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo ia se aproximando cada vez mais. Eles chegaram.

Miguel vinha correndo pelo jardim com... uma garotinha? De onde saiu isso?

Eles se aproximaram de nós, mas nem me dei ao trabalho de sorrir e se eles perceberam decidiram ficar quietos, apesar de seus rostos denunciarem seu desconforto em me ver ali.

−Divertiram-se? – Hyoga pergunta.

−Tóquio é incrível, apesar de não termos visto tudo. – aquela mulher comenta animada.

−Não se preocupe, terão bastante tempo pra isso. – Hyoga comenta.

−Oi. – o segundo Hyoga me olha sorrindo, vindo me cumprimentar. –Não nos apresentamos devidamente hoje mais cedo. – ele me oferece a mão, levei um tempo pra decifrar o que ele disse com aquele sotaque enrolado. Pensei bem e decidi não deixa-lo no vácuo, então o cumprimentei também.

−Oi. Você e o Hyoga são irmãos gêmeos e eu não sabia? – digo sério.

Ele ri.

−Ouvimos isso o tempo todo. Bom, essa é minha esposa, Wendy. – ele diz e a mulher estranha também vem me cumprimentar.

−Você não se parece tanto com o Shun. – ela comenta.

−É, ouvimos isso o tempo todo. – Shun comenta.

−Ah, essa é nossa filha, Nina. – ela aponta pra garotinha, tenho que admitir que é tão linda quanto o Miguel.

Olhos verdes e cabelos loiros como o pai, ele é a cara do pato, então, odeio admitir isso, mas é obvio que ele também é muito bonito. Até imagino como eram as coisas quando a esposa do pato ainda era viva, as famílias deviam se reunir como nos 'Flintstones'.

−Já está quase na hora do jantar, vamos entrar? – Shun propõe e todos.

.

Estamos jantando, mas infelizmente o Shun não me deixou comer no quarto, então tenho que ficar aqui fingindo que sou um cara legal.

−Shiryu mora perto, Hyoga? – o tal do Adam pergunta. Esse sujeito também conhece o Shiryu? Aonde esse mundo vai parar?!

−Hum, mais ou menos uns vinte minutos daqui.

−Conversei com ele hoje à tarde, ele disse que iria vir aqui pra ver vocês. – Shun comenta.

Inacreditável como o Shiryu é tão ocupado que eu fico dias sem vê-lo, mas para visitar essas pessoas estranhas ele desenterra tempo sabe-se lá de onde.

−Que bom, faz muito tempo que não o vejo. – o sujeito comenta animado.

−Então Ikki, Shun nos disse que você é engenheiro. – a tal de Wendy quer puxar assunto comigo?

−Sim. – digo simplesmente.

Será que perceberam que estou de mal humor?

−Err... é um dos melhores, não é Ikki? – Shun diz sem jeito, mas vou fingir que não estou entendendo os gestos de censura que ele está direcionando pra que eu tente falar mais.

−Parece legal, era uma das minhas opções quando eu estava escolhendo uma carreira. – o amigo do Hyoga comenta.

E o que ele faz? Não parece muito importante. Talvez seja algum tipo de encanador. Eles devem ter montado uma empresa disso, deve ser o negócio da família. Deve estar aqui apenas para servir de cobaia para o pato.

−Você não sabe nem somar um mais um, Adam. – Hyoga comenta rindo.

−O que eu sei é que você que não sabe. – eles se provocam também?

−O que você faz? – pergunto pra comprovar minha suposição.

−Sou médico.

−...

Médico? É sério?

−E você? – pergunto pra esposa dele.

−Faço parte da Orquestra Sinfônica da Academia Estatal de Moscou. – ela diz sorridente.

Minhas suposições se desmancharam e caíram no meu prato.

−Wendy toca violino. – Shun comenta sorridente.

Estou quase crendo que a filha deles é uma astronauta ou a chefe de estado da Rússia.

[...]

Ao longo dessa última semana eu presenciei o pato tão animado como nunca tinha visto antes. Ao que parece esse tal de Adam é mesmo um grande amigo dele.

Nunca pensei que admitiria isso, mas eu realmente sinto um pouco de ciúmes em ver que ele tem mesmo alguém com quem conversa sobre tudo, sem ser o Shun. Bom, ele tem que sorrir de vez em quando, só sinto que não seja eu o um dos motivos disso.

O pior de tudo é que sinto que esse tal de Adam é realmente um cara legal. Entendo porque o pato se sente tão à vontade com ele.

O Shun, ao contrário, não parece simpatizar tanto assim com o sujeito. Apesar de ele ter mesmo motivos para ter ciúmes, afinal o pato tem passado mais tempo com o amigo do que o próprio Shun.

De qualquer forma é bom, só para variar, notar que não sou o único que está sendo ignorado. Apesar que o pato tinha mesmo assuntos importantes a tratar com o tal Adam, afinal ele estava aqui para pesquisa e isso não é tão simples, se a de mestrado já é difícil imagine de doutorado. Pensando melhor, já é hora de eu começar o meu.

[...]

Finalmente é sexta, essa semana pareceu se arrastar por um tempo interminável.

Para minha felicidade esse sujeito vai embora no domingo, então eu posso me sentir mais aliviado. Tem sido um tormento esconder o bichano de tanta gente, afinal ele tem que sair do quarto de vez em quando, só que isso é quase impossível quando tem tantos olhos vigiando.

Tenho quase certeza que o tal do Adam é um espião que Hyoga contratou para caçar o bichano.

[...]

Já é sexta, e estou muito ansioso. Assim que saí do trabalho hoje, tive a coragem de ligar para o pato para marcarmos de sairmos à noite. Lhe dei a desculpa de que queria beber e não tinha opção melhor de companhia, o provoquei apenas para que ele não se achasse tão importante assim. Surpreendentemente ele aceitou. Seu amigo turista estava passeando por Tóquio com a família. E Shun parecia aborrecido com ele nos últimos dias, então acredito que o pato queria livrar-se do estresse da semana pelo menos por algumas horas, deve ser por isso que aceitou me aturar essa noite.

Vim direto da empresa, e acabei chegando cedo demais, então fiquei ansioso aguardando ele. Após vinte minutos ele apareceu.

Era um bar tranquilo, estávamos apenas bebendo em uma mesa mais reservada enquanto a música calma toca.

A economia de palavras é bem evidente já que nenhum de nós não diz uma única palavra faz algum tempo. Apesar de que ele parecia mesmo relaxado e calmo.

−Então... – procuro puxar assunto. −, desistiu de procurar pelo gato?

Ele finalmente me direciona sua atenção.

−Eu sei que ele está com você. – ele diz sorrindo.

−Hã? – como ele poderia saber?

−Shun deve ter pensado que seu quarto seria o último lugar que eu procuraria, não é?

Apenas aceno concordando.

−E ele está certo, já procurei por toda parte, então só pode estar com você. – ele diz rindo.

−Então porque não foi pega-lo?

Ele dá um sorriso sarcástico.

−O próprio Shun tem que leva-lo, já tinha dito isso a ele.

−Sabe que ele vai continuar se recusando, não sabe?

−Eu sei. E eu tenho a punição ideal para ele. – ele esboça um sorriso meio insano.

−E o que seria?

−Não vai querer saber.

−Hum. – o que ele está aprontando?

Ficamos mais um tempo em silencio.

−Não imaginava que vocês ainda brigavam assim. – comento.

Ele me olhou estranho.

−Porque?

−É que... não sei, vocês sempre parecem tão unidos e felizes o tempo todo.

−Claro que não, nós ainda brigamos bastante, mas não é por isso que somos infelizes, ou felizes demais. Não somos perfeitos, eu mesmo tenho muitos defeitos que o Shun atura, e o mesmo acontece comigo, o modo como lidamos com essas adversidades é que fazem as coisas darem certo entre nós.

−Nunca vi você irritado com o Shun. Bom, desde o assunto do gato.

Ele balançou a cabeça pacientemente, como se tivesse que explicar tudo aquilo de novo.

−Ikki, o fato de eu não demostrar não significa que eu não me chateie. Apenas acho desnecessário criar um grande caso por coisas pequenas. É como dizem: Não fazer tempestade num copo d'água. – ele comenta.

−Então você não discute por esses detalhes? Sabe que não é bom acumular esse tipo de coisa, não é?

−Não necessariamente, eu não engulo sapo o tempo todo. Apenas discuto esse tipo de coisa em particular com o Shun, nossos problemas são apenas nossos. Shun entende e faz o mesmo comigo, iria se surpreender com o quanto conversamos sobre tudo.

Tenho que admitir que eu e o Shaka vivíamos fazendo show, não nos importávamos onde discutíamos, se algo chateava alguém nós discutíamos no exato momento. Essa história de guardar para depois nunca foi o nosso forte.

−Não acho que funcione. – comento descrente.

Ele riu.

−Fui casado por cinco anos, Ikki. Acredito que sei um pouco sobre relacionamentos. Não tem ideia do quanto minha esposa era ciumenta e briguenta, com o tempo você aprende a lidar melhor com as situações, e envolvendo o mínimo de pessoas possível. Deve saber quando é preciso ou não discutir esses detalhes.

−Acho que você tem paciência demais, isso sim. – digo indiferente.

−Você sempre foi pavio curto, disso eu sei. – ele comenta rindo.

Shaka sempre teve uma grande reserva de paciência comigo, eu já descontei minhas frustrações nele tantas vezes que até perdi a conta. Olhando por esse lado acho que era ele que sempre fez as coisas ficarem equilibradas até hoje. Acho que se dependesse de mim já teríamos nos separado a muito mais tempo.

Na verdade, quem decidiu dar um tempo dessa vez foi ele. Será que ele realmente se cansou de mim?

−Tudo bem? – o pato pergunta do nada.

−Acha que o Shaka se cansou de mim? – penso alto.

O pato me olha surpreso com essa pergunta repentina. Ele ficou calado por um tempo, sem saber ao certo o que responder. Eu nem deveria estar envolvendo ele nisso, mas ele parece tão seguro sobre relacionamentos, talvez ele seja mais útil do que eu imaginava, ao invés de ficar a noite toda olhando fixamente para ele feito um palerma eu posso ouvi-lo também.

−Bom, eu não sei como é o relacionamento de vocês, acredito que não estou em posição de opinar. – ele diz sem jeito. Acho que me enganei em lhe pedir opinião.

Suspiro, ele permanecia me olhando sério.

−Quer mesmo saber minha opinião? – ele pergunta novamente.

−Se não quisesse não teria pedido. – será que fui muito rude?

Ele permanece sério, me analisando, eu acho.

−Acho que a culpa é sua. – finalmente disse.

−Minha?! – digo indignado.

−É claro, se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que o Shaka é famoso por sua paciência infinita, então eu só posso supor que você encheu tanto o cara que ele finalmente se irritou.

O que esse idiota está pensando? Não pode supor essas coisas assim do nada.

−Fique sabendo que... – me preparo para disparar uma série de ofensas, não é só porque estou afim dele que ele tem o direito de me dizer essas coisas.

−Que o que Ikki? Que você é nervoso e impaciente, como está sendo agora? Disso eu já sei. – diz indiferente. –Além do mais foi você que pediu minha opinião.

Tinha me esquecido de com quem estava falando. O pato sempre foi o único que me dizia essas coisas na cara sem medo. Nunca mediu palavras para falar comigo, assim como eu nunca me importei em como falava com ele. Se tem uma coisa que sempre foi presente entre nós é sinceridade.

−Isso não quer dizer nada, você não conhece o Shaka como eu conheço, ele é muito ciumento.

−Está certo, eu não conheço o Shaka tão bem quanto você, mas já parou para pensar porque ele tem tanto ciúmes?

Estou mesmo discutindo meu relacionamento com o Shaka com esse pato?

−Porque ele é irracional, imagina besteira e tirar conclusões precipitadas.

−Se ele é assim então em algum momento você deu motivos. – ele diz convicto.

−Claro que não.

−É mesmo? Pense melhor.

Suspiro.

−De qualquer forma ele devia confiar em mim, eu nunca o traí. É ele que é inseguro demais.

−E porque você acha que ele é assim?

Permaneço sério, analisando sua pergunta. Afinal qual é o problema do Shaka? Só porque eu olho para alguém não quer dizer que estou interessado, ele parecia ter ciúmes da própria sombra.

−Não faço ideia.

Ele apenas me olha impaciente.

−Sabe Ikki, você já deve saber o quanto o Shun também é ciumento.

−É, eu sei. – lembro da conversa que tive com o Shun.

−Mas ele não é inseguro. Sabe porquê?

−Você vai falar mesmo que eu não pergunte. – digo indiferente cruzando os braços. Essa conversa foi mais longe do que imaginei.

−Vou mesmo. – diz sorrindo. –Shun não é inseguro porque ele sabe que eu o amo. – ele diz.

Está certo que eu nunca disse isso ao Shaka, afinal eu nem sei o que realmente sinto. Mas, poxa, eu gosto muito dele, será que isso já não é o suficiente?

−Sabe, mesmo que você sinta uma coisa, não vai servir de nada se não disser para a pessoa. – ele comenta.

−Somos muito diferentes.

−É claro, familiaridades são importantes, mas as diferenças também são. Nunca ouviu falar que os opostos se atraem?

−Como você e o Shun?

−Temos mais coisas em comum do que pode imaginar, mas sim, nós somos muito diferentes.

−Que tipo de diferenças?

−Bem, gostamos de coisas diferentes. Ele prefere escrever e eu prefiro ler; gostamos de jogos diferentes; sou um tanto mais organizado que ele; ele é bem mais atencioso e carinhoso do que eu; sou mais espiritualista e ele não; ele é um ótimo artista, mas eu sou péssimo; bom, são tantas coisas, mas também temos muitas coisas em comum, temos o mesmo gosto musical, de leitura, de estilo, ter similaridades também é muito importante, então é claro que existe o meio termo disso tudo.

−Então como pode saber se são bem juntos se não sabem ao certo se completam um ao outro como devia? Afinal eu e você também somos bastante parecidos, não acha? – será que estou sendo muito audacioso em dizer isso a ele?

−Está sugerindo que também poderíamos dar certo juntos? – ele disse rindo pelo absurdo daquela suposição.

Permaneço o olhando seriamente.

−Espera aí, é sério? – ele diz surpreso.

−Você não acha que somos parecidos? – insisto, parece tão absurdo assim?

−Err... Bem, sim, e é exatamente por isso que acho que brigávamos tanto antigamente.

−Como assim?

−Digamos que deve haver as diferenças certas para as coisas darem certo. Por exemplo, eu e o Shun damos certo porque ele sabe ser atencioso e carinho nos momentos que eu não sei ser. Eu sei mostrar liderança em momentos em que ele se sente perdido. Não são apenas coisas triviais, o parceiro tem que saber completar nos momentos mais oportunos.

−Acha que eu não saberia lidar com um relacionamento com você?

−Eu e você somos parecidos demais Ikki, eu não saberia lhe confortar se por acaso você tivesse uma crise existencial, esse não é meu forte, não saberia lidar com uma situação assim. Principalmente porque há momentos que eu sequer sei demostrar emoções. É claro que você já percebeu que eu sou travado em muitos sentidos, especialmente para esse tipo de assunto, e percebi a muito tempo que você também não é tão melhor do que eu nesse sentido, ficamos no mesmo barco, entende?

−Não acho, você se surpreenderia com as minhas capacidades, posso te surpreender muito se me der essa chance.

−O que? Chance? – ele disse estranhando.

−Só estou supondo, idiota. – digo, será que estou vermelho?

−Hunf. É que as vezes parece que você está sugerindo que poderíamos ficar juntos. – diz desconfiado.

−Até parece. – digo rindo daquele absurdo... não queria que fosse tanto assim.

−Garanto que seria um desastre. – ele diz rindo depois de um átimo de segundo pensativo.

−Porque?

−Nada, só pensei besteira.

−Fala logo pato.

−Bom, acho que intimamente brigaríamos muito mais.

−Intimamente? Você quer dizer na cama? – digo sem rodeios, digamos que essa parte sempre foi a que mais me interessou.

−É frango, na cama. – diz revirando os olhos sem jeito.

−Por que acha isso?

−Seria uma guerra para quem ficaria no controle. – ele sorri, um sorriso de motejo.

Analisei aquela informação, normalmente sou eu que sempre fico por cima. Shaka nunca se importou com isso, raramente sou passivo, mas digamos que as vezes é bom variar, ainda mais com a pessoa certa, ser passivo não é fácil, disso eu sei.

−Seria uma guerra mesmo. – acabo concordando.

Olhando por esse lado, realmente não daríamos certo.

...

Hoje já é sábado, e só então percebi que terei grandes chances de reencontrar o Shaka na reunião de cavaleiros.

Estou ensaiando a dias o que irei dizer ao Shaka quando o vir. Será que seria melhor iniciar uma conversa informal?

Estou faz um tempo em frente ao espelho verificando a roupa que iria usar na reunião, já me troquei várias vezes. Acho que eu deveria ter colocado mais roupas na mala antes de sair do caminho do Shaka. Já esgotei minhas combinações de roupas. Bom, se não encontrei com ninguém conhecido hoje então eu posso repetir a roupa que usei no trabalho.

−Você precisa muito de uma roupa emprestada. – levo um baita susto quando o Shun comenta atrás de mim, quando foi que ele entrou aqui?

−Droga Shun! Já pensou em bater antes de entrar? – reclamo.

Ele suspira e senta-se da beirada da minha cama enquanto acaricia o bichano.

−Algum problema? – estranho, ele não é de ficar pra baixo daquele jeito.

−Nada, só estou aliviado que o Adam vai embora no domingo. – ele comenta.

−Pensei que gostasse dele.

−Gosto, mas é que ele toma toda a atenção do Hyoga. – diz emburrado.

−Eu que o diga.

−Hum? – droga!

−Quero dizer... é bom voltar à normalidade, tanta gente aqui me deixa sufocado. – desconverso.

−Ah, é tem razão.

−Aliás, onde está o gêmeo?

−A passeio com a família, hoje é o último dia livre dele aqui..., mas só por enquanto, afinal o Hyoga vai chegar daqui a pouco e eles vão ficar de conversinha de novo. – Shun diz aborrecido.

Shun ciumento fica uma graça.

−Você quer uma roupa do Hyoga emprestada? Há uma grande chance do Shaka ir hoje.

−Posso?

−Claro, Hyoga não se importa, ele tem roupas que quase nunca usa.

O acompanhei até o quarto e esperei enquanto Shun escolhia a melhor opção de roupa para mim em meio as roupas do pato. É melhor confiar no gosto dele, afinal eu não sou o que se pode chamar de amante da moda. Digamos que simplesmente visto a primeira coisa que cai na minha mão.

−O que acha? – Shun estende uma camisa vinho e uma calça social preta sobre a cama.

−Nunca vi o pato usando isso.

−Ele não gosta muito de roupas escuras. Mas combina com você, vai experimentar?

−Tadaim... – o pato abre a porta do quarto de repente. –Ah, desculpe. – ele diz um pouco corado.

Esqueci que estava só de cueca de novo.

−Estava escolhendo uma roupa para o Ikki, Hyoga. Tudo bem?

−Ah, sim. Mas devia usar ao menos uma toalha frango, a Mai pode estar em casa. – ele comenta.

−Ela está no quarto falando com o Ichiro no telefone, nem deve lembrar que existimos. – Shun diz rindo.

−Está incomodado comigo pato? – ainda é bom provoca-lo.

−É claro, mal chego e já dou de cara com uma assombração. – ele rebate a provocação.

−Como se você fosse grande coisa, não anda se olhando no espelho?

−Acho que estou bem, afinal o Shun gosta, e olha que ele tem bom gosto. – ele diz com um sorrisinho.

−Hyoga! – Shun contesta envergonhado.

−Bom, para falar a verdade meu irmão nunca teve muito bom gosto para parceiros. – rebato.

−Ikki! – Shun volta a reclamar.

−É claro que o Shaka não sai na frente com boas escolhas.

−Ei, ei. Já chega! Vocês demoram a se alfinetarem, mas quando começam não conseguem mais parar. – Shun reclama.

−Foi ele que começou! – dissemos juntos.

[...]

Eu estava ansioso, esperançoso. Sentia que se eu voltasse a ver o Shaka algo iria se renovar dentro de nós, eu finalmente esqueceria que o pato existe e tudo voltaria ao normal.

É mais que saudade, agora tenho necessidade de vê-lo.

Odeio admitir isso, mas meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido conforme eu me aproximava da mansão.

A expectativa estava em alta, juntamente com a ansiedade.

Era como a sensação de ver um filme que se espera o ano inteiro pela estreia, nunca pensei que um dia eu estaria com tão eufórico para ver o Shaka.

No entanto... ele não estava lá.

Voltei-me para o canto onde eu podia ficar mais à vontade... o bar.

Pior que aturar essa decepção é ter que observar o idiota do Adam indo de um lado a outro pelo salão, cheio de animação enquanto o pato lhe apresentava nossos amigos. Não sei porque esse pato idiota trouxe ele, parece até que esse simplório nunca viu um cavaleiro.

−Hunf. Turista! – digo para mim mesmo enquanto engulo minha décima dose de uísque.

−Realmente. De onde ele saiu?

Era ele, não tinha como eu me enganar.

−Shaka?!

−Desde que eu me lembro, sim. – ele diz sorrindo. Ah, então seu sorriso era assim.

−Parece surpreso em me ver. – ele diz sentando-se ao meu lado.

Porque não consigo dizer nada? De nada serviu todo o ensaio que fiz. Ele finalmente está na minha frente e eu nem consigo cumprimenta-lo direito.

Ele me olhou, estranhando meu silencio.

−Quer que eu vá embora?

−Não! ... quer dizer, está tudo bem. Fique. – digo rápido.

Ficamos num silencio tenso, era raro meu silencio, normalmente eu digo coisas sem pensar, mas agora não consigo nem fazer isso.

Ele procurou não me pressionar. Se inclinou e buscou a garrafa atrás do balcão e se serviu de um drinque para poder me acompanhar.

Vamos Ikki, pense em algo para dizer. Vamos.

−Parece que o Hyoga arranjou um sósia. – ele falou primeiro. –Quem é o sujeito?

−Um amigo dele.

−Hum.

−Como foi sua missão? – finalmente digo depois de uns minutos, porem foi mais baixo do que eu planejava.

Após alguns segundos ele respondeu.

−Nada complicado, nem perigoso.

Não me surpreendo com a objetividade, Shaka sempre foi de falar pouco mesmo. Mas ele parece tão seguro de si, tão neutro. Será que sou só eu que estou com os nervos agitados?

Seu cabelo está solto e cobre todo seu perfil quando ele se inclina.

Sem meu consentimento minha mão se moveu até ele, era um gesto tão familiar que mal me dei conta que eu já não tinha mais o direito de toca-lo assim, e como das muitas vezes eu afastei seu cabelo do rosto, colocando atrás da orelha e sem querer toquei sua pele. Ele está quente.

Ele pareceu tocado com esse gesto tão familiar, e finalmente senti que ele estava tão nervoso quanto eu.

Realmente tinha algo diferente. Tudo bem que as coisas estavam tensas entre nós, mas essa é a primeira vez que agimos como completos estranhos. Não éramos assim, o que mudou? E o que posso fazer para contornar essa situação tão complicada?

A sensação de poder tocar nele depois de tanto tempo, e a frustração de não poder ir mais longe tanto quanto eu queria me sufocava.

−Como você está? – ele pergunta e percebo sua expectativa. Na verdade, existe muito significado nessas palavras, sei bem disso, e ele também.

Sei onde ele quer chegar, quer que eu diga que não estou bem, que não consigo parar de pensar nele, que cada dia é mais angustiante que o outro sem ele ao meu lado.

Só que eu não estava certo com o que deveria dizer, como eu estava? Nem eu sabia. Eu penso nele, mas não é como se fosse realmente insuportável, sempre que eu achava que iria enlouquecer eu via Hyoga, e era como se tudo fosse anestesiado, olhar para o pato tinha efeito calmante, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha efeitos colaterais, pois a dependência de querer ver o Shaka e Hyoga ao mesmo tempo eram quase insuportáveis.

É claro que eu sinto falta do Shaka, claro que quis vê-lo, algumas vezes cheguei a pegar o carro e parar em frente o nosso prédio e ficar por horas no carro me decidindo se deveria subir. Mas quando lembrava que assim eu sairia definitivamente do caminho de Hyoga, que não moraríamos sob o mesmo teto, que não o veria todas as manhãs, não nos provocaríamos, nem brigaríamos por qualquer coisa, eu entrava em pânico.

Isso chega a ser ridículo, o pato sequer percebe o que sinto por ele, e nem eu mesmo sei o que sinto. Quero voltar para o Shaka, mas tenho medo de deixar minha vida provisória com o pato. Medo de só voltar a vê-lo raramente.

Como eu estou? Essa é uma boa pergunta.

−Estou bem. – digo firme. –E você?

Diga que não, diga!

−Também estou bem. – ele diz.

Silencio inquietante.

−Como tem sido conviver com seu irmão novamente? – ele pergunta.

−Nada demais, gosto de todos e o Shun é sempre o mesmo, gentil e amável.

−Bem vejo... Nunca imaginei que você poderia conviver com uma família, principalmente com crianças, o filho do Hyoga não te incomoda?

−Adoro aquele garoto, ele nunca me incomodou.

−Sério? Você nunca me pareceu gostar de crianças.

−As coisas mudam, Shaka. – digo o olhando seriamente.

−Isso é bom, na verdade é ótimo. – ele diz sorrindo, é difícil imaginar que quase esqueci como era vê-lo sorrindo.

−E o Hyoga? – ele pergunta do nada.

−O quê?!

−Bom, você sempre me disse que não se davam bem, deve ser difícil estar morando com ele, não é?

−Não é como se fossemos nos matar a qualquer momento, nós nos entendemos quando queremos. – comento sorrindo.

−Hum, entendo. – ele diz estreitando os olhos. Não entendi muito bem esse olhar.

Ouvimos risadas vindo de um grupo reunido. Era o tal do Adam falando alguma coisa engraçada, todos riem, mas o que mais se destaca é o raro riso de Hyoga, nem sabia que ele podia rir, afinal ele nunca riu assim na minha frente. Tão espontâneo que mal parecia o Hyoga que conheço a tantos anos.

O que esse Adam tem de especial afinal de contas?

−Isso é bem raro, ele devia sorrir mais vezes, não acha? – ele diz voltando a me encarar.

−Quem?

−Você sabe quem, estava olhando agora mesmo para ele.

Sempre subestimo a percepção do Shaka. Mas não vou entregar o jogo logo de cara.

−Novamente vendo coisas que não existem, não é Shaka? – digo irônico.

Ele permanece sério, terrivelmente sério. Será que deixei escapar alguma coisa e não notei?

−Ao que parece vocês realmente se entendem quando querem. – ele comenta num tom de voz estranho.

Nunca achei que de todas as pessoas no mundo ele sentiria ciúmes logo do pato. Afinal sempre dei mostras do quanto não nos aturávamos.

−O que quer dizer?

−Nada. – diz simplesmente. Acho que estou com problemas, problemas sérios.

Ele não pode suspeitar disso, eu não disse nada demais até agora, ou disse?

−Está imaginando coisas sem sentido de novo? Novamente confirmo que você tem um grave problema de paranoia. Eu já te disse, pare de assumir que eu me atraio por todos. – ora veja, mal começamos a conversar e já estávamos brigando de novo.

−Paranoia? Do que você...?

Ele olhou surpreso pra mim e em seguida para o pessoal reunido, sei bem quem ele mirava.

−Você está... Está realmente atraído pelo Hyoga? – ele diz parecendo muito surpreso.

Será que falei demais?

−Hã? Claro que não!

−Você sabe que isso é totalmente errado, não sabe? – ele estava mesmo falando sério. –Ele é o companheiro do seu irmão e...

−Já falei que não é isso. – digo convicto.

−Mesmo? – ele olha novamente na direção do grupo reunido, mirando exatamente onde não devia. –Espera um instante. – disse se levantando.

Céus, o que ele vai fazer agora?

Ele está indo na direção de todos. Droga! Está falando com o pato. Droga! Droga! Ambos estão olhando na minha direção. Rapidamente me viro de costas. E agora? Estão falando de mim. Nunca senti tanta vontade de desaparecer. Sinto alguém se aproximar, céus, dá para piorar?

−Estávamos conversando sobre você Hyoga. – Shaka disse quando pararam na minha frente, o olhar do pato não podia estar mais confuso. Maldito Shaka!

−Sobre mim? – o pato diz confuso.

−Só sobre o quanto você é idiota por trazer esse seu amigo babaca aqui. – pelo nervosismo acabo dizendo isso de forma raivosa.

Sua expressão se fechou rapidamente, dessa vez ele parecia realmente zangado.

−Bom, é o meu amigo, e se tiver algum problema com ele então tem comigo também. – ele diz ríspido, é natural para mim vê-lo zangado, mas nunca envolvíamos outras pessoas em nossas brigas, eu realmente não queria ter dito aquilo, nem daquela forma, e ainda por cima na frente do Shaka que nos observava tão atentamente, acumulando evidencias com as minhas reações.

−Com licença! – diz ríspido, antes de ir ele ainda direciona um olhar gélido tanto pra mim quanto para o Shaka, era obvio que Shaka não imaginava que eu diria algo assim, então Hyoga deve estar zangado com ele também.

−O que diabos deu em você?! – Shaka diz pasmo quando novamente estamos a sós.

−A culpa é sua! – digo zangado com ele e comigo mesmo.

Ele me olha surpreso.

−Está... nervoso. Realmente está nervoso? Ikki, você se deu conta de que aquele é o Hyoga? Lembra que você não suportava ele? Lembra-se disso, não é? – ele parecia aflito.

−Shaka...

−E o seu irmão? – seu olhar estava repleto de angústia. –Isso é ultrajante, até pra você.

−Me escuta!

−Como isso foi acontecer? – ele nem me ouvia.

−Não é nada disso...

−Preciso de ar. – ele não me deixou terminar e se retirou nervoso.

Inferno! Como foi que cheguei nessa situação?

...

Shaka foi embora naquela mesma hora, se eu soubesse teria ido imediatamente atrás dele, tentei ligar, mas ele não atendia. Não queria que nosso primeiro encontro depois de longas semanas acabasse assim, ainda não entendo como foi que ele percebeu tão rápido, era a última pessoa que eu queria que notasse a confusão que estou sentindo com relação ao pato.

Percebi que se havia uma pessoa que me conhecia tão bem, essa pessoa era o Shaka. Ele é absurdamente perceptivo. Notou em mim algo que por semanas mais ninguém notou.

Ou fui eu que deixei tão obvio assim?

Desesperado eu fui até nosso apartamento, mas se ele estava lá não queria mesmo me ver. Pois ficar quarenta minutos diante da porta sem ouvir nenhum sinal de vida lá dentro só significava que eu não era bem-vindo.

No dia seguinte continuei insistindo em ligar, mas ele continuava me evitando.

O Hyoga ainda estava aborrecido comigo, então também não estava falando com ele.

Logo pela manhã Hyoga e o Shun foram levar Adam e a família ao aeroporto. E eu fui novamente até o apartamento tentar falar com Shaka.

Resolvi ser mais persistente dessa vez. Então fiz vista grossa de frente a porta do nosso apartamento a manhã inteira e boa parte da tarde.

Liguei para ele e bati na porta tantas vezes que até perdi a conta. Mas nem sinal dele.

Não queria que as coisas ficassem daquele jeito, tão mal-entendidas. Não queria abrir mão do Shaka para continuar me iludindo por alguém que nunca terei.

Mas também não tinha sentido continuar insistindo numa relação que estava tão confusa e incerta.

Nem eu sabia ao certo o que estava fazendo ali. Eu ia explicar tudo para ele, mas e daí? Ainda não queria voltar. Sentia falta dele, mas estava indeciso.

Após mais algumas horas e depois de ameaçar derrubar a porta eu desisti e resolvi ir embora dali. Acredito que ele não estava mesmo em casa.

Quando cheguei em casa logo ouvi uma voz familiar vinda dos fundos.

Não acredito! Só pode ser brincadeira.

Logo aos fundos ouvi a voz do Shaka e de Hyoga, estavam conversando.

Já é certo que estou em sérios apuros.

*13 de dezembro é o Dia dos Gêmeos no Japão.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando cheguei em casa logo ouvi uma voz familiar vinda dos fundos.

Não acredito! Só pode ser brincadeira.

Logo aos fundos ouvi a voz do Shaka e de Hyoga, estavam conversando.

Já é certo que estou em sérios apuros.

Assim que me viram Shaka me direcionou um olhar mordaz, sorrindo feito um mafioso. Qual o problema dele? Tem fetiche em torturar os outros?

Imaginei que ele já havia contado tudo a Hyoga que iria me olhar aterrorizado por conta dos sentimentos tão sem noção que tenho por ele, não poderia mais olhar nos olhos do meu irmão, e nem teria mais chances com o Shaka. E assim eu teria que procurar outro país para morar, estou pensando no Brasil. Afinal lá é quente o bastante para mim.

É inacreditável que em um momento tão tenso a minha mente comece a se inundar de pensamentos totalmente incoerentes. Deve ser a adrenalina.

−Err... Oi. – digo sem jeito.

−Enfim chegou, frango. – Hyoga diz.

O que aconteceu? Achei que ele iria descarregar uma serie de ofensas em cima de mim. A não ser que Shaka não tenha dito nada ainda.

−Shaka ficou a tarde inteira esperando por você. – Shun comenta vindo com uma bebida gelada e entregando para o Shaka. –Porque você convida ele e não aparece? – ele me censura.

Entendi. Ele não disse nada ainda.

−Porque não me ligaram? – direciono meu olhar mais assassino para Shaka. O que ele está tramando afinal de contas?

−Ora, eu liguei. – Shaka diz sorrindo com cara de inocente.

−Podemos conversar a sós, Shaka?

−Fiquem à vontade, estaremos lá dentro se precisarem de nós. – Shun diz sorrindo e volta-se para dentro de casa com Hyoga.

Shun deve estar pensando que eu finalmente irei conciliar minha vida com o Shaka, sinto-me triste por ele estar errado.

Assim que saem eu logo disparo as palavras em cima desse indiano sem noção.

−O que está fazendo? Liguei para você o dia inteiro, estava até agora no nosso apartamento esperando por você, e do nada te encontro aqui.

Ele me olha tranquilamente, e só depois de tomar um gole de sua bebida é que ele responde.

−Só queria conhecer mais o Hyoga, conversar e entender o que tem nele para te atrair tanto. – ele diz sério.

−Eu já te disse que não é nada disso, eu ia te explicar isso ontem e...

−Será que pode tentar ser honesto ao menos uma vez comigo, Ikki? – ele diz mais firme.

Permaneço calado. Pacientemente ele coloca sua bebida na mesa como se finalmente fosse iniciar seu monologo, porque isso não me surpreende?

−O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – ele diz triste fiquei surpreso com a subida comoção em sua voz.

−Olha, Shaka eu não...

−Conversei com eles a tarde inteira... bom, ao menos com o Shun. – ele diz de imediato. –Qual graça de ficar com um cara que quase não fala nada? Nunca achei o Camus simpático e não é agora que vou achar por causa dessa mini cópia dele. – ele diz irritado, sempre me esqueço que o Shaka ciumento é terrível.

−Mini cópia?

−Eu não irei fazer o escarcéu por conta das suas escolhas sem fundamento, mas não poderia ter me trocado por alguém mais expressivo?

−Você não tem intimidade dele para que ele lhe mostre mais de suas expressões.

−E você tem? – ele diz mais aborrecido ainda.

Suspiro.

−Podemos conversar em outro lugar? Eles podem acabar ouvindo você.

−Não vejo nenhum problema em conversar aqui. – diz cruzando os braços. Céus, ele parece uma criança as vezes.

−Escuta – agarro seu braço. –Não vou deixar você estragar tudo, meu irmão e Hyoga não merecem isso. Agora vem comigo, e sem reclamar!

Seu olhar está cheio de surpresa, mas não me importo, e o arrasto pro meu carro para leva-lo para bem longe dali.

Ele ficou emburrado quando entrou no carro, mas conforme íamos nos distanciando ele me pareceu mais triste e melancólico.

Eu nem sabia para onde leva-lo nem o que dizer naquele momento. O silencio se prolongou até que decidi parar o carro, estávamos próximos ao parque Hibiya, então achei que ir para um lugar mais relaxante faria ele esfriar a cabeça.

Desci do carro, mas ele permanecia inerte com um olhar vazio.

−Shaka, por favor. – digo pacientemente.

Ele enfim me olhou nos olhos, pelo menos por meio segundo e decidiu me acompanhar.

Em silencio começamos a caminhar. O dia estava frio, e eu o puxei de casa antes que ele pudesse buscar seu casado então eu tive que lhe oferecer o meu.

−Obrigado. – disse se acolhendo na vestimenta.

Eu tinha muitas coisas para explicar, mas não queria bombardeá-lo de desculpas que ele obviamente não estava disposto a ouvir, então esperei que ele falasse primeiro.

−Você nunca me trouxe aqui. – ele disse olhando em volta, para as árvores altas, o lago intacto, e a pouca quantidade de pessoas que caminhavam por ali naquele dia.

−Sabe que eu não tenho muito tempo livre.

Sentamos em um dos bancos livres em frente o lago, mas preferimos virar e olhar para as arvores balançando desordenadamente com o vento, de alguma forma aquela cena descreve melhor a nossa situação.

Digamos que pouco antes de nos separar já não costumávamos sair frequentemente, o trabalho ocupa boa parte do meu tempo e sempre que eu podia era o Shaka que estava ocupado em alguma missão.

É estranha a forma como a convivência nos tornou tão cômodos. Quando começamos a sair eu sempre buscava lugares novos para leva-lo, já que ele não conhecia Tóquio muito bem, então tudo era novidade.

Por incontáveis vezes caminhamos por parques, íamos ver o mar, e nunca faltava assunto para conversar. Nossa viajem de férias à Índia foi uma das melhores experiências que já tive. Quando começamos a morar juntos diminuímos o ritmo, até o ponto de quase não nos vermos.

Eu gostava da companhia do Shaka. Seu jeito maduro, sempre ter o tempo certo em dizer as coisas. Nunca se exaltava, sempre calmo e com alegria moderada. Era como se ele tivesse tudo sob controle, nada era inesperado, mas também nunca ficou monótono. Ele era sempre seguro de si e independente.

Foi por aquele Shaka por quem me apaixonei. Não sei quando ele começou a mudar, nem quando eu mesmo comecei a mudar. Em algum momento de nossas vidas as coisas se tornaram monótonas, e a constante busca de cada um em retornar às nossas origens só nos tornava pior, pois um começou a culpar o outro. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que era eu mesmo que tinha que mudar, sempre me pareceu que era o Shaka quem deveria voltar a ser quem era, não essa pessoa insegura que ele se transformou. Eu questionava o que estava acontecendo com ele, e ele dizia que era eu que tinha me tornado mais frio com ele. Nossas brigas tornaram-se frequentes e sempre com os mesmos questionamentos.

Eu já não sentia tanta vontade de ficar com ele por saber o que me esperava, no que ele se transformou. Admito que me tornei mais rude e muitas vezes fui grosseiro com ele. Nós dois sempre concordamos que a melhor defesa sempre foi uma ofensiva maior, então não importava o quanto um gritava, o outro sempre gritaria mais alto.

Às vezes me admira que ainda ficamos juntos por tanto tempo, mesmo depois das coisas se tornarem tão sérias, e que nosso relacionamento se tornou tão insuportável.

Mas nesse tempo que nos demos eu passei a pensar melhor e analisar nossa situação com mais cuidado. Eu não o deixei completamente simplesmente porque eu já sentia algo maior por ele, ele já se tornara especial demais, eu já não poderia abrir mão de alguém que se tornou tão importante em minha vida. Assim sempre tive esperanças dele voltar a ser aquele cara gentil e compreensivo. E acredito que ele sempre esperou o mesmo de mim.

Mesmo no auge do nosso relacionamento eu continha meus impulsos de lhe dizer o que sentia, constantemente imaginei que isso poderia assusta-lo, era cedo demais, sempre foi cedo demais. Talvez a minha falta de noção de tempo não tenha me feito perceber que as melhores oportunidades estavam passando, e que com o tempo justamente essa falta de declarações tenha feito ele se sentir cada vez mais inseguro.

Mesmo quando ele me dizia que me amava eu me sentia vacilante em responder, e as palavras sempre acabavam esquecidas. Afinal eu não era sensível o suficiente para perceber o quão eram importantes.

Hoje, com nosso relacionamento abalado, eu já não tenho certeza, se antes tudo era confuso hoje é mais ainda.

Não tenho certeza se quero voltar apenas para retornar ao comodismo, ou se eu realmente sinto algo mais forte por ele. Quer dizer, nos filmes sempre há toda aquela comoção antes do casal finalmente ficar justo no final, não é?

Eu não sinto nenhuma dessas emoções quando estou com Shaka. Pode parecer insensível e egoísta da minha parte, mas não é. Eu só não quero machuca-lo mais do que machuquei.

Falar com ele agora parece-me mais como se tivesse que andar sobre cacos de vidro, sempre com todo cuidado para não dizer a coisa errada, isso é sufocante, não quero passar o resto da minha vida tendo esses tipos de preocupações. Embora eu saiba que nunca encontraria alguém como o Shaka, que me amasse mesmo com todos os meus defeitos. Que me aturasse nos momentos que estou zangado, que saiba me animar quando estou triste, ou que sempre me diga as coisas certas quando eu me excedo.

Tenho que concordar com tudo que conversei com o pato na noite passada. Ele tinha razão. O 'antigo' Shaka me completava, mas eu ainda não sei se eu o completo.

−Pode começar. – ele disse de subido me acordando de todos esses pensamentos.

−O quê?

−Comece a se explicar.

Suspiro.

−Não me diga que agora você odeia o Hyoga?

−Claro que não, só não entendo o que você vê nele.

−Shaka – inicio pacientemente. –Mesmo que eu sentisse alguma coisa por ele, eu jamais tentaria algo, nunca magoaria meu irmão dessa forma, além do mais Hyoga não sente absolutamente nada por mim.

−Não tenho tanta certeza. – ele diz irritado.

−Como assim?

−Nada.

−Me enlouquece quando você não me diz tudo. – começo a me irritar.

−Quando isso começou? Desde quando sente atração por ele?

−Ouça quando as pessoas estão falando Shaka. Eu acabei de dizer que...

−Ikki, mesmo antes quando eu sentia ciúmes de alguém eu sabia que não era nada, eu já te conheço muito bem, então eu sei que o jeito que você olha para o Hyoga é diferente. Pare de negar e admita.

Fico em silencio. Não queria que fosse dessa forma.

−Ele nem se parece comigo, o que foi? Eu sou tão insuportável assim para que você não queira ter nenhum meio de se lembrar? – ele continua.

−Tudo bem, eu gosto dele! – falo mais alto e ele finalmente fica em silencio. –Gosto do jeito dele me contrariar. Admiro sua liderança com toda aquela família, de saber que ele é forte mesmo depois de tudo pelo que passou. Gosto das provocações... da sua independência e segurança, da sua inteligência, de suas habilidades. Gosto de seu lado paterno, da sua discrição. – ele me olhava chocado mas segui em frente. – Dele ser maduro e compreensível. Gosto quando ele é alegre apenas com quem ele gosta, gosto da exclusividade.

Naquele momento eu percebi, quem sabe devido aquele abalo emocional, que Shaka era mais parecido com o pato do que eu imaginava e tinha as mesmas qualidades que eu mencionava. Ou pelo menos tinha antes de ele mudar.

−Feliz?! Você venceu, eu admito, eu gosto dele. – disparo as palavras. –Eu sei que é errado, eu sei que é ultrajante, mas não consigo evitar. Simplesmente aconteceu. – de certa forma me senti aliviado em finalmente ter dito tudo aquilo a alguém, embora seja para a pessoa menos indicada.

Era assustador o modo como ele ficava em um silencio inquietante. Eu não queria ter dito aquilo daquela forma. Mas o estrago já estava feito e eu teria que assumir as consequências.

Ele baixou o olhar, após alguns minutos levantou-se em silencio e retirou o meu casaco me entregando em seguida.

−Aonde você vai? – digo surpreso.

−Acabamos. – ele diz sem me olhar nos olhos.

−Shaka. – tento impedi-lo.

−Lamento muito por você, entendo exatamente como se sente. – ele lamenta?

−Como assim?

−Gostar tanto de alguém que nunca terá. – diz simplesmente e vai embora sem me dizer mais nada.

[...]

Eu estraguei tudo. Foi um erro. Tudo isso foi um grande erro. A mudança, a conversa e tudo mais que foi dito sem pensar.

Eu o perdi. Perdi a única pessoa que gostou verdadeiramente de mim. Que me amou mesmo quando eu o tentava afastar.

Já se passou três dias e eu já me sinto completamente esgotado. Não consigo trabalhar, simplesmente porque sou incapaz de me concentrar.

Shun já tentou conversar comigo tantas vezes, mesmo com minha atitude estupida em enxotá-lo do meu quarto.

Ele me traz de comer no quarto, já que eu mal saio. É a única pessoa que vejo frequentemente.

Bom, ele e o bichano, mesmo que não se possa considerar uma pessoa, mas ainda é uma companhia. Estou sentado por horas olhando pela janela enquanto acaricio seu pelo macio. Finalmente está nevando... como o Shaka gosta.

O bichano se espreguiça no meu colo e fico observando ele descer e comer sua ração colocada recentemente. Shun também faz isso por mim agora.

O pior em tudo isso é que mesmo depois do que aconteceu eu ainda não sei dizer o que sinto. Eu lamento ter perdido o Shaka, mas não sei se isso é uma lastima por não ter mais ninguém para quem voltar ou se é simplesmente ter que começar tudo de novo.

Voltar a sair. Conhecer alguém, tentar gostar, conviver, descobrir. Tudo isso soa tão cansativo agora. Não sinto a mínima vontade de fazer nada disso.

Tenho visto bem menos o pato. Sinto-me na obrigação de honrar meu termino com o Shaka, e olhar para Hyoga soa como uma ofensa.

Nunca imaginei que me sentiria tão deprimido quando terminasse um relacionamento. Essa ideia sempre me pareceu tão patética, coisa de adolescentes mimadas que não sabem nada sobre os altos e baixos que a vida lhes reserva.

Minha teoria era que todo drama excessivo era desnecessário.

Até mesmo quando Shun me contou que Hyoga precisou de terapia depois da morte da esposa eu acreditei que ele estava sendo dramático demais. Quer dizer, tudo bem sentir-se triste, mas fazer terapia era exagerar.

Sempre me baseei com o que passei com Esmeralda. Perdê-la foi realmente aterrador, mas eu superei, não foi? Segui em frente. Só que no fundo eu sabia que aquele amor adolescente não teria futuro, eu a via como vejo Shun, era um amor fraternal, só que tão mais singelo e frágil do que o que eu sentia pelo meu irmão. A dor da perda não era latente, aquele infortúnio era suportável, talvez porque eu já esperasse pela morte cedo ou tarde naquele treinamento. Mesmo que não tenha atingido a mim eu sempre esperei que fosse em alguém próximo, então de certa forma, no fundo, eu já estava preparado. Pode parecer muito frigido da minha parte, mas era assim que eu me sentia confortável, não ter muitas expectativas com nada e nunca me forçar a sentir nada tão intenso.

Jamais me coloquei em situações parecidas até sair com o Shaka, não queria ter aquele tipo de dor novamente. Mas tudo cresceu tanto com o passar do tempo, e sem que eu me desse conta esse sentimento me inundou e me fez sentir coisas que até então eu achava impossível. Como pude deixar ele se tornar tão importante?

Esse sentimento machuca, nunca pensei que saudade, remorso, e até mesmo melancolia fossem emoções capazes de me ferir tão profundamente. Lamento se algum dia menosprezei esses sentimentos, se algum dia zombei de quem sofreu por conta disso.

Vejam só, eu menosprezei o drama que o pato fez com a morte de um ente querido e agora estou sofrendo com o simples término de um namoro. Eu sou patético.

−Ikki. – é o Shun de novo, batendo na porta.

Como não respondi ele simplesmente decidiu entrar sem ser convidado.

−Ainda não comeu? – ele diz olhando pra bandeja intocada que ele veio me deixar mais cedo.

Ele me encara e me olha espantado.

Quando digo que sou patético é porque sou mesmo. Minha situação é desprezível e ainda assim essas lagrimas involuntárias insistem em cair apenas para confirmar minha tão baixa autoestima. Nunca me permiti sofrer na sua frente, sempre quis mostrar segurança e controle sobre minhas emoções. Foram raras as vezes que ele me viu chorar e agora é como tornar todo esse esforço em vão.

−Oh Ikki. – ele diz triste vindo me abraçar.

Ele está chorando por mim, não esperaria menos do meu irmão. Sempre tão doce e empático, capaz de sentir toda a minha dor, e eu aqui desonrando sua doçura com minha hipocrisia.

Shaka descobrir tudo foi uma coisa, mas o Shun, ele não poderia, posso suportar perder a todos, menos meu irmão querido.

Aceitei o abraço, eu estava com a estupida necessidade de sentir o calor de alguém, qualquer um. Só queria sentir que alguém se importa.

Novamente confirmo o quanto sou patético.

Shun passou a noite comigo, me consolando. Apesar do meu constante silencio, ele não se importava, continuava ao meu lado. Tenho certeza que ele está crucificando o Shaka em pensamentos. Isso era tão impróprio e me fazia sentir mais e mais culpado. Muitas vezes tive o ímpeto de lhe dizer a verdade, dizer o que realmente aconteceu, os motivos, mas eu tinha medo da reação dele, que me desprezasse, me abandonasse e me fizesse sentir ainda pior. Eu não suportaria seu desprezo.

[...]

Pela manhã ele me preparou o café e me obrigou a comer e ainda ficou me vigiando.

Pelas oito observei da minha janela o pato indo até seu carro para ir para o trabalho, uma das vantagens de ter ficado no quarto com a janela direcionada para a rua é que eu poderia observar tudo anonimamente, então eu podia ver que as pessoas continuavam suas vidas tranquilamente, e o que eu estava passando ou sentindo naquele momento não significava nada para ninguém, ou pelo menos para 99,9% da população. Ainda estava decidindo se isso era reconfortante ou frustrante.

Vejo ele destrancar o carro, abrir a porta de trás para em seguida jogar uma bolsa dentro e depois entrar colocando o cinto logo em seguida. É o único momento do dia que o vejo, admito que se tornou rotina vigiar seus mínimos gestos nessa simples tarefa. Seu olhar fica fixo na porta da frente enquanto aguarda pacientemente, logo Mayuri vem agitada para alcança-lo, ela entra no carro já falando, imagino que o pato deve ouvi-la calado o caminho inteiro que a leva para a faculdade. Agora ele vai olhar pelo retrovisor de dentro, certo, agora vai ligar o carro e dar a ré.

Meu coração disparou quando instantaneamente seu olhar perde o foco do retrovisor e ele me olha diretamente, parecendo enxergar tudo através mim, como se soubesse que estava sendo observado. Por um ato reflexo eu rapidamente me abaixo, sinto-me como se estivesse fazendo algo terrivelmente errado, ou como se fosse uma criança e tocasse a campainha da casa de alguém e saísse em disparada para não ser pego na travessura. É a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Quando volto a olhar pela janela, segundos depois, seu carro já está virando e seguindo para a rua.

Aquele olhar foi diferente, pode ter durado apenas meio segundo, mas senti algum significado nele, como se ele já soubesse de tudo. É uma suposição tola, já que ele é desligado demais para notar alguma coisa.

Eu não queria que ele viesse me perguntar como estou, mas ao mesmo tempo queria. Mas ele não veio, nenhuma vez. E não tem sentido sondar o Shun para ver se ele perguntou por mim. Afinal que motivos ele teria para se importar?

Esse pato já tinha até suposto que a culpa era apenas minha, então é claro que ele não está do meu lado.

Eu já tinha decidido desde o princípio que nunca pensaria em rouba-lo do meu irmão. Mas eu queria saber o que Hyoga pensa de mim, se sou apenas um amigo distante, um cunhado, um irmão, não sei. Se eu tenho algum significado na sua vida.

Ele disse que se importa muito mais com a família. Ele ao menos me considera parte dela? Queria saber se sou tão importante para ele o quanto ele é para mim.

É engraçado como as coisas mudam, por um longo tempo eu o detestei, tanto que o ver perto do meu irmão já me irritava. Odiava sua timidez na adolescência. Odiava quando no início ele sempre respondesse minhas afrontas, afinal eu sou o mais velho, ele deveria só ficar calado e me obedecer, não é? Odiava sua indiferença, bom, até hoje odeio.

Comecei a criar realidades onde tudo era diferente. Uma em que ele não me odiava, que se importava comigo, que ninguém mais existia, apenas nós.

Criei outras em que eu fazia tudo diferente com o Shaka, que ele ainda me amava, e que eu poderia responder de volta, sem dúvida, sem remorso ou culpa. Em que eu era uma pessoa totalmente diferente da que sou hoje, que sou integro, que meus sentimentos são definitivos e que não deixo qualquer margem de dúvida para ninguém quanto ao que sinto.

Tudo não passava de fantasias, é claro.

[...]

Hoje é sexta, eu acho. Os dias estão passando muito devagar, acho que a gravidade se tornou mais forte para segurar a terra no eixo, ou é impressão minha?

Minha última teoria é que o cosmos está modificando a realidade para me punir com uma era mais longa, para que eu tenha muito tempo extra para me martirizar com a culpa.

Minha cabeça está zumbindo, não durmo direito a dias, mas tenho que sair desse quarto, senão vou acabar enlouquecendo de vez.

Shun saiu para uma reunião, embora tenha ficado receoso em me deixar sozinho em casa com a cabeça tão perturbada, só foi porque eu lhe confirmei que ficaria quieto.

O celular não sai da minha mão, eu o seguro firmemente o tempo todo, com o contato do Shaka ao aguardo, a um clique para chama-lo. Mas eu não liguei, nenhuma vez.

Não tenho coragem, sei que ele deve estar sofrendo e se sentindo tão solitário quanto eu, é nisso que quero acreditar. Queria ouvir sua voz, queria que ele estivesse aqui do meu lado, dizendo novamente que me ama. Dizendo que tudo foi esquecido e que vai me aceitar de volta.

Queria voltar aos passeios animados dos primeiros encontros, as primeiras noites de amor, queria acordar pela manhã com ele abraçando minha cintura, como sempre fazia. Queria conversar bobagens na madrugada, criar teorias de como ele conseguiu ficar de olhos fechados por tantos anos. Ele ria alegremente a cada teoria que eu criava.

.

_−Você deve ter espiado algumas vezes. – eu comentava._

_−Não. – ele diz convicto balançando a cabeça. –Nenhuma vez._

_−Mesmo? Sabia quando estava de dia ou de noite?_

_−É claro. Meus outros sentidos ficaram muito mais aguçados. – ele comentou sorrindo enquanto falava, estava apoiado na minha barriga, enquanto eu brincava com seus cabelos fazendo desenhos em suas costas com as mexas longas._

_−No começo deve ter se machucado muito com os tropeços, não é?_

_Ele riu._

_−Um pouco._

_−Aposto que quando você conversava com alguém chato fingia que estava escutando quando na verdade estava dormindo, não é? – digo enquanto faço o desenho de uma espiral no meio de suas costas, criando a vaga noção de hipnotismo._

_−Quem sabe. – ele se faz de misterioso. –Mas não leve essa teoria para o Saga. – diz voltando a rir._

_−Qual foi a sensação ao voltar a ver?_

_Ele pensa um pouco._

_−Libertadora. – sorri tranquilo e seus olhos brilham com a lembrança. −A primeira pessoa que vi quando abri os olhos depois de tanto tempo foi você._

_−Aposto que se apaixonou à primeira vista. – digo rindo._

_−Convencido. – ele brinca beijando meu umbigo. Sempre achei adorável alguns dos gestos dele._

_−Seus olhos são lindos demais para escondê-los por tanto tempo. – comento displicente afastando sua franja dos olhos._

_−Acha mesmo?_

_−É claro, eu não saberia dizer nada sobre você sem poder olha-lo nos olhos._

_−E o que eles dizem?_

_Sorri e o trouxe para perto para beija-lo._

_._

Seus olhos só diziam uma coisa: que ele já era meu desde o princípio, que seus olhos já denunciavam seu amor por mim, que sempre brilhavam diferente quando ele me olhava.

Mas não queria intimida-lo com minha descoberta, talvez isso o deixasse mais inseguro, pois cada vez que ele dizia que me amava e eu não respondia de volta, de alguma forma eu sentia aquele brilho diminuir.

Um simples olhar pode significar muitas coisas. E eu sempre me senti orgulhoso em decifrar o olhar de muitos. Embora sempre tivesse medo de meus olhos denunciarem algo a mais em mim.

A possibilidade de estar exposto para alguém soava assustadora. Desfazia qualquer expectativa e tirava toda a emoção dos momentos. Eu queria me manter anônimo, tanto que em algum momento eu me tornei vítima do meu próprio retraimento, chegando ao ponto de eu mesmo não saber o que sinto, quanto menos demostrar.

Em todos os dias desde meu rompimento com Shaka eu me mantive sóbrio, era uma maneira que achei de me punir, mas eu já não suportava mais, precisava anestesiar aquela dor tão parecida com uma perda definitiva.

Já que Shun não estava em casa eu desci para a cozinha e busquei aquela garrafa de vodca de dias atrás.

Sentei no chão da cozinha atrás do balcão e comecei a beber direto do gargalo. Beber me fazia lembrar do incidente com o pato aquela vez a cozinha, então me empenhei mais ainda para esquecer.

Como meu estomago estava vazio, pois eu estava comendo muito mal, mesmo com a vigília do Shun, não demorou muito para que eu ficasse bêbado.

Não sabia que horas eram, nem quanto tempo passei ali. Só sabia de uma coisa que todo mundo diz: o álcool não é solução para nada, pois a dor, a saudade, o remorso e a culpa não diminuíram nenhum pouco.

Meu estomago revirou e eu acabei vomitando ali mesmo. Minha situação é deprimente. Realmente deprimente. Olhem só para mim, nem parece que algum dia fui aquele cara confiante e seguro de si.

Ouvi um baque surdo de uma porta, parecia distante, mas não me importei. Ninguém poderia me interromper naquele momento, seria deselegante demais atrapalhar o ritual autodestrutivo de um homem, não acham?

−Ikki? – era o pato. Puta merda! Tinha que ser justamente ele?

Droga, eu não quero ver ele. Ele me olhava com lamento, jamais ele havia direcionado aquele olhar para mim, isso me fez perceber o quanto minha situação era digna de pena, já não restava mais nada, minha dignidade foi a última a descer pelo ralo. Essa comoção de indignação e raiva me fez explodir com ele.

−Maldição! Eu não quero ver você, não você! – digo tentando ao mesmo tempo afastar as malditas lagrimas enquanto faço gestos para que ele vá embora.

Em algum momento a raiva me fez acender o cosmo e meu corpo quente fez a garrafa em minha mão estourar. Se eu fosse uma pessoa normal provavelmente teria sido mais grave, e eu teria grandes pedaços de vidro atravessando minha mão, mas eu ainda sou um cavaleiro, então os estilhaços foram apenas fortes o suficiente para me causar cortes pouco mais leves porem não tão insignificantes, ao menos o suficiente para me fazer jorrar sangue sem parar. Como dizem mesmo? Circulação rápida?

Esse pensamento me passou rapidamente enquanto eu apenas olhava o sangue escorrer, já que ainda não sentia dor, ao menos para isso o álcool serviu.

O pato se aproximou, nem percebi que ele ainda estava ali.

Em silencio ele puxou meu braço para que eu levantasse e me direcionou para mais perto da pia e cuidadosamente foi tirando caco por caco que ficou encravado no meu palmo. Decidi cooperar dessa vez e fiquei quieto.

Ele lavou meu ferimento pressionando ao mesmo tempo para fazer o sangue parar de escorrer, em seguida me fez sentar em uma cadeira e buscou uma maleta de primeiros socorros em um armário e cuidou de tudo com toda a experiência de um profissional.

Em todo o tempo que cuidou de mim eu me perguntava porque ele fazia tudo isso, por que se importava. Mas ele não me encarava então eu não podia achar as respostas em seus olhos.

Assim que cobriu meu ferimento com gaze e uma atadura ele procurou por um saco plástico para embrulhar minha mão. Estava curioso com a utilidade daquilo, mas não perguntei.

Ele me fez levantar, mas eu estava tonto então ele teve que me apoiar em seu ombro para me levar para o segundo andar, foi um desafio subir as escadas. Quando pensei que ele ia me levar para o quarto ele mudou o caminho e me fez entrar no banheiro do corredor e me empurrou para o boxe com roupa e tudo para em seguida ligar o chuveiro com a agua congelando, devo lembrar que lá fora estava nevando?

Em seguida ele saiu me deixando só, escorreguei na parede até sentar no chão, meus pensamentos estavam turvos e eu não sentia nada.

Após algum tempo ele voltou com uma toalha e roupas limpas, vi ele suspirar cansando me vendo ali sentado, estático sem estar disposto a mover nenhum musculo.

Pacientemente ele começou a dobrar as mangas de sua camisa, seu silencio era o que mais me assustava. Ele estava ali fazendo coisas que nunca achei que faria por mim, logo por mim. Nunca me imaginei recebendo seus cuidados, naquela situação, naquele estado tão deprimente.

Mas ele estava fazendo tudo isso, não estava? Não era um equívoco. Hyoga estava cuidando de mim. Me dava banho como daria a uma criança, com todo cuidado possível.

Não estava lúcido o suficiente para sentir vergonha em estar nu na sua frente, e ele não parecia se importar. Pois seu olhar neutro não mudou em nenhum momento. A mesma intensidade com que cuidava de mim era contrariada com a indiferença com que fazia.

Agia como se já tivesse feito tantas vezes que já não demostrava emoção alguma.

Em nenhum segundo não deixei de me sentir um fardo. Ele simplesmente estava fazendo um favor para o meu irmão, o poupando de ter todo esse trabalho comigo.

Enquanto lavava meu rosto ele me olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez. Mesmo a agua caindo sobre mim e atrapalhando minha visão não me impediu de ver finalmente o quanto seus olhos demostravam pena. Me senti um lixo.

Ele me ajudou a me vestir e finalmente me levou para o quarto, mas não me deixou deitar. Me obrigou a ficar sentado na cama, depois ele se retirou e após mais alguns minutos ele voltou com uma bandeja, com um sanduiche e um copo de suco.

−Come. – ele ordenou. O olhei neutro então ele voltou a falar. –Agora!

Não o contrariei, ele já estava fazendo demais por mim.

Na primeira mordida me lamentei, estava com um gosto esquisito, será possível que nem um sanduiche ele sabe fazer? Até mesmo o suco estava amargo, mas eu não estava em posição de reclamar, então fiquei calado.

Eu devia ficar feliz por ele ao menos ter se esforçado.

Quando terminei ele pegou de volta a bandeja e se retirou. Continuei sentado olhando para minha mão machucada pensando se ele ainda iria voltar.

Olhei para a janela e vi que já tinha escurecido. Achei que o pato não iria mesmo voltar então me deitei, tinha a sensação que minha cabeça ia explodir.

Minha garganta começou a doer também, e senti meu corpo esquentar mais que o habitual. Ótimo, ficar doente para fechar o dia com chave de ouro.

Isso é culpa do pato por me dar banhos frios. Quando minha mente estava prestes a ser inundada de ingratidão duas vozes no corredor me interromperam. Eles falavam baixo, mas eu ainda podia ouvir.

−Ele está bem agora. – é o pato.

−Tem certeza? – diz outra voz preocupada, então eu a identifico como sendo do Shun.

−Sim, não se preocupe.

−Vou falar com ele.

−Você já tentou tantas vezes, não acho que dará resultados.

−Então o que faremos? – ele parece ainda mais preocupado, eles devem estar supondo que meu próximo passo seria fazer alguma loucura.

Ficam em silencio.

−Eu falo com ele. – o pato diz.

−Não é uma boa ideia. – Shun parecia receoso demais.

−Tem outra opção?

Mais um momento de silencio.

−Mas logo você? – Shun contesta, qual o problema dele?

−Não se preocupe. Terei cuidado com o que direi.

Mais silencio.

−Tudo bem.

Mais alguns ruídos e finalmente ouço porta se abrir.

Permaneço de olhos fechados enquanto sinto alguém se aproximar, sentar-se na cama perto de mim e ligando o abajur em seguida. Só aquela luz fraca já é o suficiente para me fazer recuar como um vampiro recebendo a luz do dia.

−Ei, acorda. – ele bate na minha testa com as pontas do dedos gelados. Como esperado só pelo 'jeito carinhoso', é o pato.

Abro os olhos.

−O que você quer?

−Conversar.

−Eu não. – volto a fechar os olhos.

−Ok. – ele começa a esfriar o quarto com o cosmo, me fazendo me encolher embaixo do lençol e agredindo ainda mais minha garganta.

−Cof. Cof. Cof. Idiota! Pare... Cof. Cof… Pare com isso.

−Então levanta para conversarmos. – ele é persistente.

Fico quieto embaixo do lençol, pensando na possibilidade de atira-lo pela janela, mas na minha situação é mais provável que ele revide e eu que vá parar lá fora.

Suspiro e finalmente me sento, mas não o encaro.

−Melhor assim. – ele sorri baixando o cosmo. –Toma, vai se sentir melhor. – me entrega alguns comprimidos juntamente com um copo de água.

−Muito bem... – ele começa assim que termino. Ótimo! Agora ele vai dar uma de terapeuta.

Ele fica alguns segundos em silencio, deve estar escolhendo as palavras para começar seu discurso.

−Você é um idiota. – ele finalmente diz, o encaro e lá está ele com aquela expressão tranquila.

−Como é?

−O que você ouviu. Você é um idiota. – ele volta a confirmar com convicção.

É realmente fascinante o cuidado que ele está tendo com as palavras. Onde Shun estava com a cabeça em permitir que esse pato idiota dê uma de consolador para o meu lado?

−Que direito você tem de me dizer essas coi...

−Você realmente deixou o Shaka escapar por achar que sente alguma coisa por mim? – ele diz sarcástico, então aquilo não era novidade para ele.

Mesmo assim não posso deixar de ficar atônito.

Ele me encara sem qualquer emoção.

−Não faz essa cara de espanto, isso me irrita. – ele reclama.

−Quando você...?

−Quando eu descobri? Ah Ikki. – ele sorri irônico. –Desde que você fez aquela cena na cozinha algumas semanas atrás, pouco a pouco suas atitudes foram te denunciando. – ele comenta com indiferença... porém não parecia ter o mínimo de espanto ou repulsão.

−Eu...

−Quão desligado você crê que eu sou? Você deixou pistas, muitas pistas. Todas aquelas conversas que tivemos, todas as vezes que você deixou escapar alguma coisa, ou mesmo as suas atitudes e comportamento quando está perto de mim, vamos, é só escolher. Realmente acreditou que eu não descobriria? Que sou idiota? Cego? Inocente? Não acha que me subestimou demais? – ele estava terrivelmente sério.

−Porque você nunca...?

−É claro que eu não ia expor você, idiota. – ele suspira balançando a cabeça. –Você estava confuso, perdido com o que sentia, não parecia saber o que fazer com tudo isso, confrontá-lo seria a última coisa que eu faria.

−O Shun...

−É claro que ele sabe, qual foi a parte de 'eu falo sobre tudo com ele' que você não entendeu?

Fico mudo. Queria morrer agora. Shun sabia. Quando eu penso que já estraguei tudo me acontece isso.

Começo a ficar ofegante, perdido e uma náusea terrível se apossa de mim.

−Calma. – ele diz pacientemente e incrivelmente afaga meu cabelo.

Segura meu queixo e me obriga a encara-lo.

–Está tudo bem. – ele parecia bastante convincente, mas minha mente se recusa a acreditar.

−E-eu... eu sinto muito, eu devia... sou um idiota. Não queria que isso acontecesse... é só que...

−Já disse para ter calma – ele repete. –Anda, beba isso. – diz me entregando o copo d'água de novo.

Aceitei porque minha garganta se fechou de vez e estava me sufocando.

−Isso. – ele diz sorrindo me vendo beber a água em goles generosos.

Quando consigo me acalmar não posso deixar de fazer a pergunta que tanto anseie.

−Você... está enojado com o que eu sinto por você? – não consigo nem olhar pra ele.

Ele ri.

−Como assim? Porque eu estaria?

Porque ele está tão calmo? De todas as maneiras que imaginei essa conversa esse era o caminho mais improvável que acreditei que ela seguiria. Onde estão os insultos, as acusações, a lastima?

−Porque tudo isso é insultante, não é? Você é o companheiro do meu irmão, eu nunca deveria sentir algo assim.

−Não mandamos no coração, você não tem culpa, afinal esteve guardando tudo isso dentro de si esse tempo todo. Escondendo o que sentia. Se machucando desnecessariamente. Além do mais... – ele deu uma pausa suspirando. −Por favor Ikki, isso que você está sentindo por mim não é amor, simplesmente é só uma atração efêmera, acontece com todo mundo.

−Você não sabe, não pode confirmar nada, não sabe o que sinto de verdade. – reclamo por ele estar tão confiante em confirmar coisas que nem eu mesmo consigo entender, como ele poderia?

−Olha, se te faz sentir melhor... – ele suspira como se estivesse prestes a confessar algo. –Bem antes de me casar, quando ainda vivíamos juntos, eu cheguei a sentir atração pela... – ele suspira novamente. –Pela Shunrei.

−Quê?! – não podia estar mais espantado, e meus pensamentos começaram a se inundar de lembranças do Shiryu.

−Eu sei, eu sei. – ele diz revirando os olhos. –Ela até já namorava com o Shiryu, mas não durou muito, foi um lapso célere. Assim que me mudei para Moscou eu já nem lembrava dela... Quando você começou a se sentir mais atraído por mim? Quando começou a morar aqui conosco, não foi? – ele tenta analisar os fatos, mas ainda estou pensando na sua confissão.

−Hã? Bom, não.. não sei, talvez antes, mas...

−Mas você estava com o Shaka, certo? – ele tenta fazer com que eu acompanhe seu raciocínio. –Acontece que apesar de você não admitir antes, você gosta de mim, sempre gostou, assim como eu também sempre gostei de você, apesar de que os interesses sempre foram de tipos diferentes. – ele diz convicto e com toda a calma do mundo.

Fico quieto analisando seu comentário.

−Quando você passou a morar conosco, a convivência e o fato de estar bem mais próximo de mim fez você confundir o que sentia. O seu 'gostar' se tornou mais intenso porque você já estava vulnerável emocionalmente por conta do tempo que você deu com sua relação com o Shaka, então toda essa confusão fez você crer fielmente que estava apaixonado por mim. – ele conclui. –É como estar com uma imunidade baixa, assim você fica vulnerável a outras enfermidades.

Até que aquela analogia fazia sentido, mas isso não mudava toda a confusão do longo relacionamento que eu tinha com o Shaka.

−Eu nunca disse a ele que o amo. – acabo pensando em voz alta.

Ele sorri e de alguma forma eu sabia que ele estava ciente de quem eu falava.

−Quando deixou de amar sua esposa? – pergunto deixando-o repentinamente mais sério.

−Nunca vou deixar de ama-la. – ele diz logo.

−Então quando soube que amava o Shun?

−Bom... – ele fica pensativo. –Eu pensava nele o tempo todo, queria estar próximo, ficava nervoso quando nos beijávamos, sorria feito um idiota quando estávamos juntos, tentava lhe agradar com os mais ínfimos detalhes, adorava observar suas manias, sabia mais sobre ele do que sabia sobre eu mesmo, adorava vê-lo sorrir e me esforçava ao máximo para mantê-lo assim. – ele sorri enquanto olha para o vazio, naquele momento eu notei que ele realmente amava meu irmão, eu sabia, mas agora vejo de camarote a demonstração desse amor.

−Não sei se o que sinto pelo Shaka é amor. – digo triste. Eu não me via no lugar do pato, não tinha toda aquela emoção adolescente, nem fazendo aquele tipo de discurso romântico.

−Você está sofrendo por ele, já não é prova suficiente?

O olho seriamente.

−Posso te fazer uma pergunta importante?

−Claro.

−Hyoga, o que você sente por mim? – eu queria saber, eu tinha que saber.

Ele me olha surpreso.

−Eu... eu gosto de você, do mesmo jeito que gosto do Shiryu, do Seiya, do Isaak e do Adam. – ele dá uma pausa. –Olha, eu lamento muito mesmo, mas é o que sinto, todos vocês são como irmãos para mim, o único amor diferenciado dentre todos vocês é o amor que sinto pelo Shun, e nada vai mudar isso.

−Você realmente acha que não daríamos certo juntos?

Ele suspira.

−É o que eu disse para você aquele dia naquela boate, Ikki. Somos parecidos demais.

Baixo o olhar.

−Eu... eu posso... posso fazer um pedido? – estava nervoso, não tinha certeza se deveria arriscar, mas nunca me perdoaria se perdesse essa oportunidade.

−Claro, o que é?

−Não me entenda mal, eu já estou convencido sobre tudo com relação a você, mas eu queria tirar a prova se o que eu sinto pelo Shaka é realmente inabalável, se não há margens de dúvidas e... eu não poderia pedir isso a mais ninguém, até porque você é atualmente a pessoa mais indicada.

Ele suspira impaciente.

−Fala logo.

−Posso beijar você?

Ele me olha perplexo.

−Ikki, tudo que acabamos de conversar...

−É só um beijo. – digo rápido.

Ele parecia contrariado e aborrecido. Ele abre a boca para murmurar algumas vezes dizendo que Shun não ia gostar nem um pouco daquilo. Até que enfim ele volta a me encarar.

−É só isso que vai me pedir, certo? – ele queria se assegurar que eu não tentaria mais nada.

Aceno confirmando seriamente.

Ele olha para as próprias mãos, pela primeira vez a tanto tempo sinto ele inseguro, seu rosto está corado e ele suspira o tempo todo. Ele realmente não quer fazer aquilo.

−Droga, Hyoga! Não vamos nos casar, é tão repugnante assim? – digo irritado.

−Não é repugnante, droga! É só muito estranho.

−Você não vai trair o Shun com um beijo, ainda mais um de tão má vontade. – reclamo.

−Certo, certo. – ele se irrita também. –Seja rápido.

Ótimo, até que enfim. Embora a má vontade dele tenha me feito perder a vontade também.

Engulo o seco, esperei tanto tempo, apesar de ser o único beijo que vou lhe dar na vida, isso torna tudo ainda mais eternizante, embora aquilo não tenha o mínimo significado para ele.

Eu me aproximo mais dele, já que ele se recusava. Toquei seu rosto e constatei que realmente era frio, mas ele fez uma expressão irritada e afastou minha mão de seu rosto.

Suspirei balançando a cabeça por conta daquela teimosia. Inspirei e me aproximei fechando os olhos, ele fez o mesmo apertando os olhos com força.

Tocamos nossos lábios timidamente. Parecia até que nenhum de nós tínhamos experiência naquilo. Como ele permanecia com os lábios cerrados eu tive que forçar, em nenhuma hora ele perde a teimosia, droga!

Apertei seu braço para indicar que ele colaborasse mais, até em meio ao beijo ele suspirou e no final resolveu ceder abrindo mais a boca, sequer aprofundamos o beijo, paramos ali, só encostados. Me movi o quanto pude, mas ele não cedia de jeito nenhum, saco!

Sua boca era macia, mas estava fria, pensei em aprofundar o beijo, mas era pequena então não tinha muito o que sugar, já que ele devia estar forçando o que não tinha, eu usava apenas dois terços dos meus. Me pergunto se é assim que ele beija o Shun, pensei melhor, claro que não! Como será que eles faziam? Só aí que notei que Shun também tem lábios pequenos, embora fossem mais cheios. Deve funcionar melhor com eles.

Meus pensamentos eram rápidos então aquilo não deve ter durado nem cinco segundos. Nos separamos sem qualquer ânimo. Aquilo foi esquisito, sem graça e sem nenhuma emoção.

Nós nos olhamos suspirando, não precisamos dizer um ao outro o quanto aquele beijo foi ruim. Acho que dissemos juntos balançando a cabeça:

−Não, definitivamente não!

É claro que teria sido melhor se ele tivesse se esforçado, naquela altura do campeonato não posso crer que ele não saiba beijar, apenas fez sem vontade porque era comigo, e eu realmente não senti nada, foi totalmente diferente de quando era com o Shaka.

−Você podia ter se esforçado mais, não acha? – reclamo e ele simplesmente me olha indiferente.

−Isso é tudo? – ele diz impaciente, certamente quer sair para beijar o Shun de verdade e esquecer que algum dia tentamos.

−Sim, está vendo? Isso não matou você. – resmungo.

−Mas chegou perto. – ele resmunga mais ainda.

Se auras fossem visíveis tenho certeza que teria uma grande nuvem negra em volta de nós.

−Está seguro com o que sente agora? – ele pergunta.

Um beijo ruim com outra pessoa não confirmaria que eu amo o Shaka, mas desfez completamente todo aquele sentimento confuso que rodeava o pato, ele estava certo, eu gosto dele, na verdade eu o admiro, mas isso não significa paixão, quanto menos amor, é apenas estima, respeito, até mesmo afeição.

Pode parecer que isso não basta para definir o que sinto pelo Shaka, mas ao analisar as diferenças posso ver que tudo sempre esteve claro. Eu adoro cada característica do Shaka, cada peculiaridade, mesmo os ciúmes exagerados. Eu amo vê-lo sorrir, odeio meditar, mas amo vê-lo concentrado, sempre imaculado e divino. Amo nossas conversas, amo seu cheiro, suas manias, cada parte de seu corpo que eu já conheço bem. Amo o jeito dele pensar, as vezes até seu humor negro. Eu o amo. Do jeito que ele é, mesmo com todas as nossas diferenças, pois ele me completa exatamente como devia, eu sou melhor quando ele é ele mesmo, quando não está sendo inseguro. E apesar de sua insegurança ser culpa minha eu vou tentar me esforçar para ser o que era antes para que ele também volte a ser o Shaka que eu amo.

Sendo assim eu direi finalmente o que sinto, pois agora as dúvidas se foram, e eu posso ser claro e conciso com ele, assim ele poderá deixar de ser inseguro. Não sei se declarar meu amor vai ser suficiente para que ele me aceite de volta, mas não importa o quanto ele resista, vou enche-lo até que ele ceda, afinal essa é a minha principal característica.

−Sim pato, estou seguro... Obrigado, por tudo.

Ele suspira aliviado.

−Assim é melhor, é estranho quando você me chama pelo nome. – ele diz rindo já se levantando. –Fico feliz que já esteja resolvido, cuidar de você cansa.

−Hunf.

−Aliás... – ele para voltando a me encarar. –Qual o problema do Shaka? Ele é sádico? Veio aqui naquela vez e ficou me sondando, tentando me obrigar a falar, não dei intimidade para ele, ora. – ele diz pensativo enquanto lembra do ocorrido. –Então eu disse que você era especial para mim, garanto que ele ficou zangado. – ele diz com um sorriso irônico. –Shun me censura até hoje. – ele diz rindo.

−O quê?! –digo surpreso, então foi isso que deixou o Shaka tão irritado daquela vez. −Seu idiota! – reclamo atirando um travesseiro nele.

Ele ri mais ainda. Mas não posso ficar zangado com ele, ele me ajudou mais do que pensa.

−Hum? – ele parecia surpreso olhando pros pés. –киска? (_em russo._ _lê-se 'kiska'=bichano_)

Bichano finalmente apareceu, devia estar debaixo da cama todo esse tempo, e agora está se alisando nas pernas do pato, justamente a pessoa que quer se livrar dele. Droga!

−Ah, finalmente. – ele diz pegando o gato de qualquer jeito com uma única mão.

−Não vai se livrar dele, vai? - pergunto.

Ele me olha indiferente para em seguida olhar para o gato de perto. De um lado a outro com curiosidade.

−Até que ela é bonitinha. – ele comenta. Ela?

−Ela?

−Sim. – ele ri levantando o rabo.

Só agora que notei que bichano é fêmea.

−Cuidou muito bem dela todo esse tempo. – ele diz surpreso. –Nem parece aquele trapo de pelos feio que vi pela primeira vez.

Bichano continua ronronando para ele. Não tem ideia do perigo que corre.

−O que decidiu fazer com ela?

−Shun perdeu a aposta, então ele vai ter que levar para o abrigo. – ele diz indiferente, abrigo? Esse cara não tem coração?

−Que aposta?

Ele sorri sarcástico.

−Bom, a duas semanas atrás ele apostou comigo que quem de nós aguentar ficar sem sexo por mais tempo decide o destino do gato... Então no outro dia eu simplesmente apareci sem camisa na frente dele e... ganhei a aposta. – ele ri.

−Que idiotice!

−O que você queria? Essa casa inteira e asséptica, não vou correr o risco de comprometer a saúde do meu filho tendo um mascote como este. – ele ergue o bichano.

Suspiro.

−Eu fico com ela.

−Como é? – ele diz surpreso.

−Já disse, fico com ela. – digo pedindo que me dê o bichano.

Ele me olha estranho e enfim me entrega o gato.

−Toda sua.

Ele vai se retirar, mas eu o chamo antes que vá.

−Pato.

−Hum. – diz segurando a maçaneta.

−O que quer dizer... como você a chamou mesmo? _Kiska?_

_−Ah, é bichano._ – ele diz sorrindo antes de se retirar.

−Kiska. – falo olhando para ela que responde com um miado.

[...]

Já é sábado, estou com minha mala pronta no meu carro. Pode parecer confiança demais da minha parte. Mas eu quero ver o Shaka para notifica-lo que me aceite de volta. Se ele não aparecer na reunião eu vou até nosso apartamento para força-lo.

Esse curto período que passei com toda essa família foi único. Apreciei estar rodeado de pessoas à mesa nas refeições como uma família. Até então eu nunca soube como era. As brincadeiras, as brigas, as diversões. Aquela família realmente me mostrou o que a vida tem de bom a oferecer. E ela realmente dá trabalho, mas vale a pena. Adorei tudo. Shun tem sorte, não tenho qualquer dúvida que ele esteja em boas mãos. Hyoga é uma boa pessoa, o melhor companheiro que Shun poderia ter, Miguel é o filho que algum dia quero ter igual. E Mayuri, não é só a garota estranha que convive com eles, entendo perfeitamente porque o pato gosta dela, ele a trata como parte da família, como uma irmã, tirei a prova disso diversas vezes.

Entendo agora o que o Shaka queria me fazer entender todo esse tempo. Família não se escolhe, e se pudéssemos não escolheríamos tão bem, eu não escolhi, mas tenho o irmão mais doce do mundo, tenho um cunhado que me provoca e brinca comigo como ninguém mais faz, não importa se ele não me considera seu irmão preferido, para mim ele sempre vai ser especial. Eu tenho um sobrinho que adoro, que enfim me fez gostar de crianças. E agora vou recuperar a peça principal, meu companheiro de todas as horas, Shaka.

E ele estava certo, apesar de todas as minhas confusões eu o escolhi, pois ele é minha família, não tenho dúvidas disso, é com ele que me imagino dez anos à frente, é com ele que quero estar na velhice e sua ideia de melhorar o que eu já tinha é tornar nossa própria família ainda maior. E é isso que farei, já sei o meu próximo passo, e não preciso que ninguém para ditá-lo para mim, um passo de cada vez, a começar com uma simples mascote.

Estou me dirigindo para a reunião na mansão. Olho o banco do carona e vejo _kiska_dormindo tranquilamente na gaiola que comprei para transporta-la.

Mais cedo liguei para o Saga para que convencesse o Shaka a ir para a reunião, e só depois de me ameaçar dizendo que se eu machucasse novamente o Shaka ele me mataria que ele concordou, não esperava menos do melhor amigo do meu companheiro.

Estou ansioso para vê-lo. Imagino que esteja abatido e entendo perfeitamente como ele se sente. Quero esclarecer tudo, quero compensa-lo pelo mal que lhe fiz. E vou implorar, se for necessário, para que ele me aceite de volta.

Chego mais tarde só para garantir que se Shaka aparecesse ele não desse meia volta quando me visse lá, então é melhor pegá-lo de surpresa.

Entrei cautelosamente. Shun e Hyoga vieram primeiro e como sempre conversavam na sacada tranquilamente sem notar novamente o mesmo grupo reunido os observando, esperando por alguma perversão por parte dos dois.

Olhei mais atentamente em volta e logo avistei Shaka melancólico no bar com Saga ao seu lado tentando consolá-lo.

Me aproximei devagar, ele ainda não notou minha presença. Saga é o primeiro a me ver, então logo me anuncio.

−Oi Shaka.

Ele me olha surpreso. E em seguida já está olhando irritado para Saga.

−Você disse que ele não viria. – ele reclama.

Saga suspira e se levanta para em seguida me olhar sério.

−Resolva isso. – diz antes de se retirar.

Shaka me olha irritado. Virando-se de volta para o bar para iniciar sua tarefa de me ignorar.

−Eu sei que planejava não voltar a me ver por um bom tempo. – comento sentando ao seu lado, no lugar do Saga.

−E você é especialista em contrariar meus planos. – ele diz com desdém sem sequer me encarar.

−Olha Shaka...

−O que aconteceu? Se convenceu que jamais teria Hyoga e voltou pensando que eu te aceitaria de volta? Eu sou o prêmio de consolação, é isso? – ele finalmente me encara com as lagrimas ameaçando cair.

Fecho os olhos pacientemente, aquilo seria difícil.

−Eu sinto sua falta, e isso não tem nada a ver com o pato.

−Claro que não. – ele diz irônico se virando para enxugar as lagrimas nervosamente.

Pego a gaiola com _kiska_ e coloco em cima do balcão. Curioso, mas ainda fungando ele volta a me olhar enquanto tiro ela da gaiola.

−Um gato? – ele diz surpreso.

−Você gosta de gatos, certo? – pergunto, mas eu já sei que sim.

−Então você acha que eu vou te aceitar de volta porque você me comprou um gato? – ele diz irritado.

−Não, você vai me aceitar de volta porque eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta da pessoa que amo.

Ele ficou mudo. Sorri, sempre gostei de causar esse efeito nele.

−Shaka, desde a primeira vez que você disse que me amava eu fiquei em dúvida com a nossa relação. Sempre achei que você estava sendo precipitado em dizer isso tão cedo. – ele me olha bufando. –Você sabe que eu me retardo em muitos sentidos, sempre te disse que nossa noção de tempo é diferente. – me defendo e ele balança a cabeça negativamente. –Acontece que já estamos juntos a tanto tempo que dizer tarde demais também se tornou perigoso. Tenho que dizer a verdade, a sua insegurança de sempre me irritava.

−Como é que você...

−Mas eu entendo. – interrompo logo sua provável discursão. –Você já me disse tantas vezes que me amava e eu nunca respondia de volta, isso deve ser uma droga, mas eu entendo agora como você se sente. É frustrante.

Ele suspira desviando o olhar.

−Então agora você vai dizer? Como espera que eu acredite depois de descobrir o que você sente pelo Hyoga?

−Acontece que você não descobriu nada demais, eu mesmo não sabia o que sentia, como você poderia saber?

−Eu percebi...

−Você é paranoico, isso sim. – digo indiferente.

−Ikki, você não está se ajudando com esse pedido de desculpas esfarrapado.

−Me deixa continuar... O que eu sinto... sentia pelo Hyoga é só uma atração passageira, e não comece a me julgar que eu sei que você já arrastou asa para o Saga no passado. – contesto antes que ele faça isso primeiro.

−Ficou maluco? – ele diz mais irritado ainda.

−Desculpe. – é a verdade, mas não quero contraria-lo ainda mais, afinal esse deveria ser um discurso de desculpas. –O que quero dizer é que essa atração absurda me fez enfim perceber o que eu sinto de verdade por você.

−E o que seria? – ele me encara desconfiado.

−Sabe como eu gosto de curry?

Ele me olha estranho.

−É claro, você adora. – diz indiferente.

−Gosto mesmo, mas o meu gostar não tem nem comparação com o que sinto por você.

−Está me comparando com comida? – ele diz indignado.

−Ouvi o que eu disse? Eu disse que não tem comparação.

−Você é péssimo em declarações. – ele reclama.

−Mas você entendeu a direção que quero tomar, não é? Estou dizendo que eu AMO você.

Ele voltou a ficar mudo então comecei a falar seriamente.

−Eu quero estar com você em todos os momentos, não imagina o quanto eu senti sua falta e ainda mais nesses dias depois que você terminou comigo, não imagina o quanto foi insuportável. – suspiro emocionado, de alguma forma descobrir esses sentimentos me deixou ridiculamente mais emotivo, exatamente o tipo de pessoa que eu odiava ser. –Eu só quero que... que você saiba o quanto você é importante pra mim, realmente importante. – suspirei com dificuldade. –E se... se você quiser, se me aceitar de volta, eu vou ficar feliz em anunciar para todo mundo, pra quem você quiser, que eu te amo, que você finalmente laçou a ave fênix, posso me humilhar se assim você preferir. Que minha vida não tem sentido sem você, que quero envelhecer ao seu lado, quero começar uma família com você. Mesmo que seja um passo de cada vez.

Ele piscou algumas vezes enquanto me olhava boquiaberto. Nem eu mesmo conseguia acreditar que disse aquilo de forma tão patética. Mas o importante foi que eu disse, e agora só tinha que esperar pela resposta.

−Nossa! – ele diz inspirando profundamente. –Isso foi... err... intenso.

Eu não podia estar mais envergonhado.

−Mas... seus olhos brilharam quando você falou, então eu acredito em você. – ele diz sorrindo abertamente.

−Então, eu... eu posso voltar? Porque minha mala já está no carro.

Ele ri e eu também em seguida.

−É claro que você pode voltar, mesmo que você seja convencido, irritante, encrenqueiro, e agora emotivo demais. – ele ri e chora ao mesmo tempo enquanto me diz tudo isso. –Por que te amo exatamente do jeito que você.

−Eu também te amo. – não imaginava que essas simples palavras poderiam me dar tanta felicidade em pronunciar. Porque eram verdadeiras, eu o amava, sempre amei. E eu as direi para ele quantas vezes ele quiser, sempre que for necessário, para que não haja mais dúvidas, nem incertezas entre nós.

Eu o puxei para mim e o beijei com toda vontade que tinha a dias, com todo carinho emoção e intensidade que ele merecia. Afundei meus dedos em seus longos cabelos e aprofundei ainda mais o beijo, e ele se agarrava em mim na mesma intensidade.

−Ooooowwww. – ouvimos urros de aclamação. Será que estávamos sendo observados a tanto tempo?

Nos separamos rindo apenas para notar que os gritos não eram direcionados para nós, mas sim para o casal se beijando na sacada.

Nós nos olhamos e rimos para em seguida começarmos a uivar para acompanhar os outros.


End file.
